Luz y Oscuridad
by LexiHolmes21
Summary: Durante miles de años Vanadis protegió el reino de Enir de los Demonios que habitaban del otro lado del Mar Tenebroso, pero ahora la ciudad ha caído y toda la paz del reino peligra. Cuando todo parece perdido la esperanza recaerá en los hombros de Dean Winchester, quién vió su ciudad arder; y Castiel Novak, el hijo bastardo del antiguo rey. (Medieval!AU Destiel)
1. Prólogo

**Es la primera vez que escribo algo de este tipo, así que si es un poco confuso o totalmente raro, me disculpo.**

 **N/A (1): Como se irán dando cuenta las ciudades tienen nombres de dioses y monstruos de la mitología nórdica, pero en sí la historia es inspirada en un libro con el que últimamente estoy obsesionada.**

 **N/A (2): Sólo para que no se pierdan:**

 ***Enir es el reino de los humanos; Valkyria es su capital gobernada por los Novak.**

 ***Vanadis es una de las ciudades más importantes del reino de Enir ubicada en las costas sureñas. Es la encargada de vigilar el Mar Tenebroso que llega hasta las costas del reino de Agatión.**

 ***Agatión es el reino de los Demonios y las sombras.**

 ***Skoll es un reino pequeño, muy al norte y siempre nevado.**

 **PRÓLOGO**

 **.**

El fragor del acero todavía retumbaba en sus oídos. Dean había luchado al frente de la caballería del ejército de su padre, había sudado y sangrado, sentido el miedo cuando las murallas cayeron, y vuelto a sangrar cuando su caballo fue asesinado por una lanza y él tuvo que desmontar y arremeter contra las filas enemigas. Pero de nada había servido.

La ciudad sureña de Vanadis, que vigilaba que las huestes demoníacas del reino de Agatión no cruzaran el Mar Tenebroso hacia el hermoso reino de Enir, había caído. La flota del enemigo había cruzado el Mar Tenebroso meses antes, arribando a las costas de Vanadis la noche del solsticio de invierno, cuando la mayoría de soldados y vigilantes estaban borrachos o dormidos después de las celebraciones.

Las huestes de Demonios se habían deslizado como sombras, en completo silencio, y habían trepado la muralla de Vanadis sin ser escuchados. Ensartaron a un par de guardias en sus lanzas y descendieron a la ciudad. No les fue difícil prenderle fuego a los barrios pobres cuyas casas eran de madera. Con la ciudadela señorial les costó algo más de trabajo, puesto que sus murallas eran más fuertes y estaban vigiladas por un centenar de arqueros.

Pero ni todos los arqueros pudieron hacer la diferencia.

Dean todavía recordaba haber despertado en sus habitaciones del torreón mayor. El tañido de cinco campanadas le había oprimido el corazón pero sus miedos solo se materializaron cuando su padre, John Winchester, había entrado.

-Dean, nos atacan –esas fueron las palabras que lo hicieron reaccionar-. Los Hombres de Letras enviaron palomas a todo el reino. Media ciudad está en llamas.

Después de ello todo había sido una pesadilla. Dean no recordaba ni cómo se había puesto su armadura pero de pronto estaba en las calles y plazas de Vanadis, al frente de la caballería peleando contra esos seres de forma humana y ojos tan negros como sus armaduras.

Peleó hasta con la última gota de sus fuerzas. Maldijo a los dioses cuando le anunciaron que su padre había caído en la muralla sur. Y replegó los ejércitos a la ciudadela. Pero de nada sirvió. Los Demonios y las demás criaturas de las sombras no tardaron en derribar las puertas.

Dean Winchester habría preferido morir en batalla a huír, de no ser porque ello hubiese significado sacrificar a su pueblo.

Por las catacumbas que recorrían el risco calizo donde había sido erigida Vanadis, escaparon quienes pudieron sobrevivir al fuego y a la batalla. Entre ellos Dean a lomos de un viejo caballo gris, guiando a lo que quedaba de su pueblo.

Dean, el primogénito de la Casa Winchester, hijo de Lord John y la difunta Lady Mary, había visto arder su cuidad hasta los cimientos. Nunca olvidaría el aroma a sangre y muerte de las calles, los gritos de la gente a quien juró proteger ardiendo en el fuego, y el brillo de esos ojos negros que eran los culpables de que lo hubiese perdido todo.

"Todo no –se recordó-. Sam está vivo"

Y precisamente su hermano menor era la razón por la estaba marchando al norte. De no ser porque Samuel Winchester se había unido a la logia de los Hombres de Letras hace un par de años, en contra de la voluntad de su padre, y había marchado a vivir en la capital, Dean se habría unido a un grupo de caballeros errantes y bandidos para tomar venganza contra los Demonios.

Pero, a lomos de su viejo caballo, seguido de una caravana de mujeres, ancianos y hombres heridos continuó hacia el norte. En especial porque, en su paso por Embla, una pequeña ciudad sureña gobernada por la Casa Harvelle, una paloma llegó de la capital, con un mensaje del mismo Rey Michael Novak.

En éste se solicitaba la presencia de Lord Winchester en la corte de Valkyria, la capital. A Dean le provocó dolor de cabeza y un mal sabor en la boca saber que ahora él era Lord Winchester. Tenía veinte años y estaba más que preparado, pero saber que su padre había muerto…

El camino fue largo y tortuoso, muchos murieron y otros tantos tomaron rumbos distintos. Pasaron por Ansus, una ciudad que se alzaba sobre un río de agua rojiza como sus muros y torreones. Y también pasaron por el Bosque Antiguo, un lugar donde los árboles parecían cantar al son de las arpas de la ciudad sin nombre donde gobernaba la Casa Milton.

Tardaron dos tediosos meses en divisar las altas colinas azules que amurallaban la capital. Y, les tomó dos días más, cruzar el amplio valle hasta las murallas blancas de Valkyria.

Cuando estuvieron ante la magnificencia de esa ciudad a Dean, por un instante, se le olvidó todo el peso que ahora aplastaba sus hombros. Fueron recibidos en la Puerta Real por una comitiva de Custodios, los guardias personales de la familia real, y quienes condujeron a Dean por las calles de la ciudad rumbo al palacio.

Valkyria era, sin duda, la ciudad más hermosa que había visto Dean, o soñado alguna vez. Jamás había estado allí pero no pudo evitar poner atención a la magnificencia de la capital.

En sus puertos estaban atracados barcos mercantes de todas partes del reino de Enir e incluso de otros, en sus plazas la vida bullía. Un mercader ofrecía sedas traídas desde Embla, y también pieles del reino norteño y nevado de Skoll. Otro ofrecía barriles del mejor vino del Bosque Antiguo, e hidromiel de la ciudad de Bor. Incluso había un par de piratas que vendían baratijas de Agatión, lo cual parecía llamar mucho la atención. Tanto nobles como plebeyos se mezclaban por las estrechas calles atestadas, apenas diferenciándose los unos de los otros gracias a sus ropajes.

El retumbar de un yunque se mesclaba con el aroma a pan recién horneado. El mar azotaba contra las murallas blancas de no menos de treinta metros de altura sólo superadas por el torreón Real. Y la gente hablaba en enochiano y en las lenguas comunes por igual.

Poco a poco Dean fue tirando de las riendas de su caballo hasta hacer que retrocediera lo suficiente para alejarse de la escolta real.

-Este lugar está infestado de gente –musitó a un chico de la escolta, de apariencia atolondrada. Debía ser un escudero o algo así, a juzgar por su edad.

-Es el puerto más importante del reino de Enir, y por ende su capital. Las murallas tienen grabados de plata, en enochiano; símbolos para repeler demonios y toda clase de criaturas de las sombras. Fueron grabaron por los Primeros Reyes, descendientes de la misma Luz. –explicó Kevin, el menudo muchacho que iba a caballo junto a Dean-. Es la mejor ciudad de todas ¿No le parece magnífico, milord?

-Espero que también tengan los mejores burdeles de todos –soltó el rubio. Kevin lo miró por un momento y después se echó a reír-. Has estado con una mujer ¿Verdad? –preguntó Dean, por si acaso.

-Sí, milord. Digo… no… no lo sé… es decir -respondió Kevin, tartamudeando. Dean rio.

Subieron por las calles rumbo al palacio real. Atravesaron la muralla de la ciudadela, allí las calles eran más estrechas, pero las casas más altas y lujosas, con plantas trepadoras creciendo por sus paredes blancas, y soldados vigilando sus aceras.

A su paso por la Plaza de la Luz, Dean alcanzó a observar como entrenaban los ejércitos reales a nuevos soldados. En el centro de la plaza, en un grupo bullicioso y variopinto, entrenaban los jóvenes reclutas; con espadas de acero, y algo de indisciplina. Dirigidos por un grupo de exasperados Maestres y dos Capitanes.

Dean se preguntó por qué Sam había preferido unirse a la logia de Hombres de Letras en lugar de al ejército. Como hijo de una casa noble podía haber aspirado a convertirse en un Capitán o incluso en General de las siete legiones.

Finalmente llegaron a las puertas del palacio. Una fila de Custodios con armaduras blancas y otra de soldados de armaduras doradas flanqueaban las escaleras que llevaban hasta las puertas principales.

Dean desmontó y un par de Custodios se llevaron su caballo y el de Kevin. Subió las escaleras, seguido del muchacho.

Kevin lo guio por varios pasillos, y tantos recodos que marearon a Dean, pero pronto estuvieron ante el arco que describía la entrada a la sala del trono.

El rubio traspuso el umbral con paso decidido, y atravesó la sala. Sus pasos retumbaron en el desolado lugar haciendo que el hombre que estaba sentado en la alta silla de roble blanco tallado con repujados de oro, bebiendo una copa de vino, alzara la cabeza.

Pero no era un hombre. Es decir, era un muchacho; debía tener a lo mucho diecisiete años. Estaba ataviado con un jubón marrón, una cota de malla de acero común, y sus cabellos castaños oscuros estaban despeinados. Sin embargo sus ojos…

Dean se detuvo al instante. Había escuchado muchas cosas sobre Michael Novak, pero no esperaba que sus ojos fueran tan… tan… azules.

-Alteza –dijo, algo abrumado, postrando una rodilla en el suelo y haciendo una reverencia quizá para esconder que se había sonrojado.

-Yo… -repuso el joven de ojos azules, algo sorprendido. La copa se le cayó de las manos y rodó por las escaleras del trono con un estrépito ensordecedor mientras derramaba todo el vino-. Yo lo siento… yo…

Antes de que Dean pudiera incorporarse o Kevin pudiera decir algo, alguien más intervino.

-Castiel –era una voz tensa, grave y prepotente-. ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

El castaño saltó del trono, como un resorte.

-Lo siento, Michael… digo, alteza…

Dean parpadeó varias veces. Quién entró era un sujeto alto, de ropajes ostentosos, cabello rubio y ojos celestes.

-Castiel, vete de aquí. Largo –le espetó el Rey al muchacho de ojos azules quién no tardó ni un instante en abandonar la sala-. Lord Winchester –Michael volteó hacia Dean, quién hizo una reverencia algo torpe.

-Lo lamento, alteza, creí que… -intentó excusarse Dean.

-Lo comprendo, y también me disculpo –dijo Michael, con un atisbo de sonrisa-. Pero qué podía esperar del bastardo –se dejó caer en el trono con gesto arrogante.

Dean asintió. Por todo el reino de Enir se habló de la grandeza del rey Charles Novak, y así también la gente hablaba del joven Rey Michael que había sucedido a su valeroso padre. Dean jamás había imaginado que éste fuera un déspota arrogante.

-Mi padre tenía un gran gusto por las prostitutas. Castiel fue uno de sus más grandes errores. Es torpe, indecoroso… además de bastardo –rió el Rey.

Dean volvió a asentir, sin saber qué decir.

Michael Novak debía estar más avergonzado por que su hermano Lucifer hubiese traicionado al reino de Enir decidiendo marchar a Agatión junto con los Demonios.

O debía estar preocupado porque su hermano Ephraim hubiera muerto en una batalla, y sus hermanas Rachel y Hannah no podrían heredar el trono.

Pero el bastardo parecía incomodarlo más que cualquier cosa.

-Kevin –ordenó de pronto el Rey-. Lord Winchester debe estar muy cansado. Llévalo a sus habitaciones. Brindaremos un banquete para honrar su valerosa batalla en Vanadis, y después –Dean alzó sus ojos verdes hacia el rey, temiendo sus palabras-: se formará el consejo de Guerra.

Para cuando Kevin le indicó cuales eran sus habitaciones en la cima del torreón de las cocinas reales, Dean se sintió aliviado de tener un techo sobre su cabeza tras meses a la intemperie. Pero nada pudo describir su alegría y su alivio cuando, al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Sam de pie a mitad de la habitación.

-Dean –su hermano menor había crecido tanto en los últimos años que cuando abrazó al rubio éste sintió que lo levantaba del suelo.

-¡Sammy! Mírate –le revolvió el cabello, agradecido de que, a pesar de la caída de su amada ciudad, su hermano todavía estuviese vivo-. Todo un Hombre de Letras.

Sam sonrió, orgulloso. Vestía el hábito gris de la logia, y tenía el cabello algo largo y descuidado.

-Apuesto a que no has dejado los malditos pergaminos en un buen tiempo –bromeó Dean, acercándose a una mesa dispuesta con una jarra de vino. Necesitaba emborracharse un poco.

-Es necesario, Dean. Son cinco años de estudios para ser iniciado en la Logia, cuatro más para ser nombrado Hombre de Letras.

Dean sacudió la cabeza, y se volvió con una copa de vino a rebosar, la cual se bebió de un trago.

-Sabes que no es necesario el celibato para ser un Hombre de Letras ¿Verdad?... ¿Hace cuánto no visitas un burdel? –Sam soltó un bufido, dibujando esa cara de cachorro que sólo él podía hacer-. ¡¿Hace cuánto?! –Insistió Dean-.

-Jódete.

-¡Vamos, Sammy, no puede ser tanto tiempo!

-¡Un año! ¡¿Bien?!

Dean escupió el vino y rompió a reír. Era la primera vez que se sentía en casa, después de la caída de Vanadis.

-Perra –dijo, entre risas.

-Idiota –respondió Sam.

 **Nos leemos…**

 **.**

 **Si la odiaron, la amaron o tienen alguna sugerencia o algo no se olviden de dejarlo en los Reviews; de verdad es una especie de fanfic "experimento" del cual todavía tengo dudas de que le guste a alguien…**


	2. Capìtulo 1

**Todavía me siento algo insegura con éste fic…**

 **De cualquier forma, en los capítulos siguientes se irá forjando más y más la relación de Dean y Cas; y aparecerán nuevos personajes como Charlie, Meg, Crowley, Balthazar, Bobby entre muchos otros ;)**

 **Capítulo**

 **1**

El banquete en honor a la batalla de Vanadis fue un trago amargo para Dean.

El pato asado con ciruelas pasas, el jamón servido con avellanas, el pan recién horneado, las brochetas de ciervo en salsa de fresas y los pastelillos fueron buenos. Así como las canciones alegres de los bardos retumbando en el techo abovedado del salón de banquetes.

Pero de pronto el laúd había comenzado a sonar y el bardo real había entonado los primeros versos sobre la valentía de Dean Winchester en la batalla de Vanadis, entonces el rubio había sabido que ese banquete sólo iba a ir de mal en peor.

Durante lo que duró, Dean no se dejó de repetir a si mismo que: de ser un verdadero héroe su ciudad no hubiese caído, su padre estaría vivo, y Vanadis no sería un montón de ceniza en las costas sureñas de Enir.

Sam, por su parte, se la había pasado bromeando con un par de caballeros del rey, y dos de sus Hermanos de la logia, aunque también conversando amenamente con Rachel Novak, a quién sacó a bailar cuando el bardo volvió a dar vida al banquete con una canción sobre un alce y un fauno.

Dean no pudo comprender como su hermano parecía tan ajeno a lo ocurrido en Vanadis, y no pudo evitar mirarlo durante un largo rato… hasta que entendió. Sam jamás se había sentido a gusto en Vanadis, no tenía una buena relación con su padre, detestaba el legado que tenían los Winchester de proteger el reino como Señores Vigías, y ante la primera oportunidad de marcharse había encontrado su lugar entre los Hombres de Letras en la capital.

Sam, a pesar de haberse convertido en un muchacho enorme, siempre sería para Dean su pequeño hermano a quién tuvo que enseñarle el uso del arco, la espada y la ballesta desde los cinco años. El rubio no lo juzgaba por haberse marchado de Vanadis, y estaba aliviado de que su hermano no hubiese presenciado la horrible caída de la ciudad.

Resignado a soportar el banquete Dean bebió tanto vino que empezó a escuchar demasiado lejanas las canciones del bardo. Algo mareado paseó la mirada por el salón. Algunos de los invitados completamente ebrios habían terminado por dormirse con el rostro en la mesa; las damas preferían mantener su atención en los trucos del bufón; el rey, a un par de asientos cerca de Dean, en la mesa principal, reía con carcajadas tiesas y todos los comensales lo imitaban.

Del otro lado del salón un par de escuderos miraban descaradamente el escote de una dama regordeta a quién se le había ido la mano con la hidromiel. Junto a la puerta los guardias habían dejado sus lanzas a un lado, y aprovechando la distracción de los nobles en la mesa principal también habían endulzado su noche con algo de vino.

Dean soltó un bufido, y se sirvió otra copa.

"¿Qué se supone que eres, Winchester? –Pensó, algo mareado, mirando su reflejo en el vino-. Ni la mitad de hombre que tu padre. Ni la mitad de sabio que tu hermano"

Se bebió esa copa de un trago y volvió su atención al par de guardias, discerniendo solo entonces que alguien faltaba en ese banquete. En la mesa donde se hallaba estaban las dos hermanas del rey, Hannah y Reachel; otros nobles importantes, Sam, un par de Hombres de Letras y… una silla vacía.

-¿Dónde está ese muchacho… Castiel? –preguntó Dean, inclinándose hacia Hannah Novak, la pelinegra que tenía a su derecha.

-¿Mi hermano? –respondió ella, distraída. También había bebido, y aunque fuese sólo un poco, parecía dispuesta a ser sincera-. Jamás viene a los banquetes. Pero no porque no quiera. Michael deja una silla vacía cada vez, para simbolizar que tiene un sitio aquí, sin embargo… Castiel tiene prohibido aparecer en los banquetes oficiales.

Dean la observó largamente, enarcando una ceja, sin terminar de creérselo.

-Es un bastardo, lo sé –dijo ella, sonriéndole al bufón que acababa de dar una voltereta-. Pero es mi hermano –suspiró-. Pero Michael es el rey, y son sus decisiones –parecía resignada.

Dean asintió un par de veces, sin saber que responder. Se sirvió otra copa de vino, y prefirió mantener un silencio prudente.

Fue un alivio cuando el rey dio por terminado el banquete, y el centenar de caballeros y damas nobles que habían asistido se pusieron de pie para retirarse no sin antes hacer una reverencia. El salón de banquetes quedó vacío, con el crepitar de las tremolantes velas provocando un eco en sus altos muros blancos.

Dean observó al puñado de hombres que habían permanecido allí, le parecían suficientes para formar el Consejo de Guerra y decidir cómo detendrían el avance de los demonios. Estaban Sam, los otros dos Hombres de Letras, Kevin, el General Uriel del ejército Real, el Capitán Raphael de los Custodios, y el Rey Michael.

Pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, el Rey se puso de pie.

-Señores –dijo Michael, con su barbilla ligeramente levantada en ese gesto arrogante tan típico de él-, lamento anunciarles que el Consejo de Guerra quedará pospuesto para dentro de cinco semanas.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué, mi lord? –intervino uno de los Hombres de Letras.

-Alteza –corrigió Michael con una voz tan venenosa que revolvió el estómago de Dean-. Y pues cinco semanas es lo que tardará en llegar un emisario del norte.

-¿El reino de Skoll se unirá a esta guerra, alteza? –inquirió Sam, con cautela.

-Todo reino humano se unirá para acabar con esas abominaciones. Incluso mi tía Amara, la temible reina de Skoll. Y el rey de Bor, de quién también recibiremos un emisario en unas cuantas semanas –las palabras de rey fueron firmes, no dejaron lugar a discusión en especial cuando el rubio monarca acomodó su corona de oro y zafiros, y atravesó con largas zancadas el salón de banquetes dejando a sus súbditos con la palabra en la boca.

-Si los demonios atracan y asedian esta ciudad antes de que los ejércitos del norte lleguen estaremos perdidos. Esta ciudad representa poder, si la toman, serán invencibles. ¡En cinco semanas los demonios podrían atacar Valkyria! ¡Esperar a los emisarios es una decisión ridícula! –exclamó Dean. Su voz grave retumbó en el salón de techos abovedados.

Dean siempre se había caracterizado por ser bastante irrespetuoso, pero por la mirada que le dedicó Sam, supo que esa vez se había sobrepasado.

El rey se volteó ligeramente.

-Esta ciudad es inexpugnable, sus murallas están protegidas por las runas enochianas de los Primeros Reyes y ningún demonio ha podido descubrir cómo destruir ese poder –dijo, su voz era hielo puro.

-Puede que sólo sean leyendas, alteza –añadió Dean, quién no se había caracterizado por mantener la boca cerrada. Sam tuvo deseos de darle un golpe para que se callara-. Se decía que Vanadis estaba protegida por la Marca y sangre de Cain el Primer Vigía, y los demonios demostraron lo contrario. Agatión es fuerte y mucho más desde que Lucifer se unió a ellos. Puede estarle susurrando al rey Azazel cada secreto de Valkyria y de todo el reino ahora mismo. La decisión que está tomando usted es…

-Mi decisión, lord Winchester. ¡Es mi decisión como rey de Enir, en el trono de Valkyria! –Exclamó Michael dándole las espaldas y continuando su camino por la sala del trono-. Y le aconsejo, lord Winchester que si quiere mantener su título, y su lengua no vuelva a pronunciar el nombre del traidor de mi hermano en mi presencia –dicho aquello el rubio desapareció por las puertas que fueron abiertas desde el exterior, por un par de guardias.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el salón del trono. Los Hombres de Letras, Kevin, Sam y los dos soldados pasearon sus desentendidas miradas por los bruñidos candelabros como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo.

-Es un hijo de… -gruñó Dean, tragándose sus palabras y retirándose con largas zancadas, para no ocasionar más problemas.

Sam y Kevin no tardaron en seguirlo, con pasos apresurados, por los amplios corredores del palacio principal. Dean aceleró sus zancadas pero los dos no lo dejaron escapar ni siquiera cuando atravesó los patios principales donde un par de custodios jugaban a los dados, y se dirigió a los establos.

-No necesito escoltas –bufó ya exasperado.

-Dean… -musitó Sam, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

-¡Lo sé, Sammy! –El rubio se volteó con brusquedad-. Sé que hable demasiado y que es el rey, y… de haber sido otro le hubiera roto la cara –abrió una de las puertas de los establos con un tirón de su mano.

-No es como si no se lo mereciera –el murmullo casi imperceptible de Kevin tomó por sorpresa a ambos hermanos Winchester-. Lo siento –el muchacho alzó ambas manos-, es que a veces sólo… -balbuceó- El rey Charles era más sensato.

Sam soltó una risa y Dean enarcó ambas cejas.

-Pero no le digan que lo he dicho –de pronto Kevin pareció recordar que estaba hablando de su rey-. De verdad, no saben lo que me haría. ¡No tienen ni idea de lo que les hace a los que…

-¡Ey, ey, ey! –Dean le puso una mano sobre el hombro-. Calma, nadie dirá nada. Pero creo que me olvidaría de todo lo que dijiste si me hicieras un favor…

Kevin y Sam observaron a Dean con sospecha.

-¿Cu-cuál, mi lord?

-¿Cuál es la mejor taberna de la ciudad?

…

De esa forma Dean, Sam y Kevin terminaron en lo profundo de la ciudadela, dentro de una desvencijada casa de dos pisos, en una calle estrecha y polvorienta iluminada por pebeteros oxidados que colgaban de algunas puertas. En el primero los hombres brindaban, la cerveza corría y unas cuantas mujeres con el corpiño desatado bailaban soltando pícaras risas al ritmo de un ebrio que tocaba el violín. En el segundo… bueno, la música se encargaba de ahogar los gemidos y los gritos provenientes de allí.

Cuando Dean pidió otra ronda de cerveza Kevin ya estaba muy mareado y Sam aún no había terminado su segunda jarra.

-¿Acaso en la logia de los Hombres de Letras se les olvida como divertirse? –bromeó Dean.

Kevin se limitó a murmurar algo y Sam a sonreír de medio lado tomando un sorbo para que su hermano no bebiera sólo.

Esa taberna era diez veces mejor que el banquete en el palacio real, decidió Dean. No habían bufones, ni platos exquisitos, pero el caluroso ambiente iluminado por las velas, las voces de algunos guardias ebrios cantando y el sonido de las faldas de las bailarinas al moverse calmaban el alma.

De pronto una mujer de vestido de encaje rojo y negro que había terminado de coquetear con uno de los guardias quién terminó dormido al fondo de la taberna, movió su ágil cuerpo hasta Kevin. El muchacho se puso de todos los colores cuando la joven se sentó en sus piernas, rodeándolo por el cuello con ambos brazos.

-Eres muy guapo, cariño. ¿Por qué no te había visto antes aquí? –le dijo ella.

Kevin tartamudeó sin conseguir responder. Dean a su lado soltó una carcajada divertida, mientras Sam ahogaba una sonrisa de vuelta en su jarra de cerveza.

Los tres estaban ebrios, cuando Kevin finalmente desapareció de su vista con esa mujer de vestido rojo. Sam estaba quedándose dormido por lo que Dean supo que era prudente retirarse. No les tomó demasiado tiempo caminar entre las calles vacías de la ciudad hasta las bibliotecas y el templo de los Hombres de Letras donde ambos hermanos se despidieron.

Dean iba de regreso al palacio, con el cuerpo agarrotado y la frustración aplastando sus hombros. Sabía que esa noche no lograría dormir por lo que, antes de subir por las escaleras del torreón donde estaban sus habitaciones, se le ocurrió una idea.

El palacio de Valkyria se hallaba en la cima de una colina desde la cual se podía dominar toda la ciudad. Pero, entre el torreón real y el torreón de los Custodios, había una amplia terraza cubierta de dos hileras de sauces llorones, y en su corazón, por lo que Dean sabía, había una fuente de aguas cristalinas.

Lo llamaban el Jardín del Rey, pero a juzgar por cómo era Michael Novak seguramente jamás ponía un pie allí. Confiando en esto, e incapaz de razonar demasiado a causa de todo el vino y la cerveza que se había bebido, Dean desvió sus pasos.

Subió por el torreón de los Custodios cuyas escaleras ascendían en forma de caracol hacia una sala superior. Antes de llegar a ésta Dean encontró la puerta de hierro forjado en forma de roble a través de la cual se colaba el frío de la noche.

La abrió y esta emitió un leve chirrido casi imperceptible. Atravesó el umbral, y caminó en la oscuridad abriéndose paso entre los sauces, con sus botas hundiéndose en la hierba. Sólo al llegar al borde de la terraza y apoyar las manos en el frío balcón de mármol, supo porque la gente decía que esa ciudad era tan hermosa.

Detrás de él los sauces crujieron y sus ramas lloraron al son del viento; frente a él, se desplegaba la maravillosa Valkyria. La muralla en la lejanía era una serpiente azul claro oculta tras un manto de niebla. El refulgir de antorchas y pebeteros que titilaban por las calles y los pasajes de la ciudadela parecían no tener fin cuando se unían al cielo salpicado de estrellas.

El beso frío del viento lo obligó a soltar una respiración temblorosa. Algo dentro de él decidió en ese momento que si Vanadis había caído, no permitiría que la capital lo hiciera. Ese lugar era su última esperanza.

Dean fue arrancado de sus pensamientos cuando un gruñido proveniente de la fuente se mezcló con algo parecido a un chasquido metálico. Volvió su atención al jardín donde las luciérnagas titilaban y, clavando sus ojos verdes en la oscuridad, aguzó el oído.

Alguien soltó una maldición, y ésta vez Dean estuvo seguro de que algo se había movido en la fuente.

Llevando su mano a la empuñadura de su espada, por instinto, avanzó hacia el lugar. Por un instante Dean supuso que se trataba de algún solado ebrio peleando con su sombra, o de algún ladrón que había logrado llegar hasta allí quizá trepando las murallas. Llegó a la fuente, donde el agua reflejaba las estrellas, entonces se detuvo en seco al notar que se trataba de un muchacho.

Éste blandía con ambas manos una espada mellada y un tanto oxidada, lanzaba tajos al aire, trepaba por el borde de la fuente y descargaba furiosos golpes hacia su enemigo imaginario. Rodaba por el suelo y parecía tomárselo tan enserio que a veces retrocedía, evitando una espada invisible.

Le tomó a Dean algo de tiempo reconocer ese cabello castaño alborotado, ese rostro ensombrecido por algo de barba, y ese par de ojos azules. Entonces reparó en que no lo había visto durante el banquete. Habían estado presentes los Hombres de Letras, caballeros nobles y sus damas, pero ni rastro del bastardo al que el rey Michael tanto despreciaba.

Con cautela, el rubio se aproximó a él. El castaño estaba tan absorto en su arduo entrenamiento que trepó de vuelta a la fuente, lanzó una estocada al aire, saltó con agilidad describiendo una media luna y…

Dean se aclaró la garganta.

El muchacho dio un respingo, dejando que la espada se le resbalara de las manos. La empuñadura lo golpeó en uno de sus pies, y soltó una maldición. El castaño quedó tan cohibido que, cubierto de sudor, con los ojos azules abiertos de par en par y la respiración agitada, a Dean le pareció tierno.

-¿Eso es lo que haces durante los banquetes? ¿Matar bandidos imaginarios? –bromeó Dean, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué- qué está haciendo aquí? –el terror en el rostro del castaño era palpable.

-Nada. Lo mismo que tú, quizá… -Dean curvó sus labios con una de esas sonrisas suyas capaces de derretir el hielo-. Y no has respondido a mi pregunta –se aproximó a él.

-No tengo permitido estar en los banquetes –soltó el castaño, de mala gana. Pero pronto pareció reparar en lo que había dicho-. Lo siento, no debí… -recogió su espada e intentó marcharse.

-¡Espera! –Dean lo atrapó por la muñeca, casi en un acto de reflejo-. ¿Por qué "no lo tienes permitido"?

-Olvídelo –refunfuñó el otro, tratando de soltarse.

-¡Vamos! Sólo es un pregunta –el rubio soltó una carcajada divertida, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-¡¿Qué parte de "olvídelo" escapa de su entendimiento?! –la brusquedad de esas palabras tomó a Dean por sorpresa, soltó al castaño lentamente pero sin quitarle sus ojos verdes de encima-. Yo… lo lamento, mi lord. No era mi intención...- intentó disculparse ante el rostro sorprendido de Dean.

El rubio rompió a reír con gusto, sin saber exactamente por qué lo hacía. Ese muchacho, esos ojos azules, eran el compendio perfecto de inocencia y ferocidad. Por una parte parecía un niño asustado, nervioso y torpe; pero también poseía una especie de fuego oculto capaz de cegar o acelerarle el pulso a cualquiera.

-¿He dicho algo divertido, mi lord? –ladeó la cabeza.

Y ahí estaba de vuelta el inocente.

-No. No para nada -Dean tuvo que contener las carcajadas para no terminar llorando de risa.

-Entonces, si me disculpa –Castiel intentó marcharse, con algo de su dignidad intacta.

-¡Espera! –y para satisfacción de Dean, le hizo caso-. ¿Exactamente qué estás haciendo aquí, practicando a mitad de la noche?

-Es complicado, mi lord –musitó Castiel, desviando la mirada.

-¡Vamos! No puede ser tan malo. Y, además, deja de llamarme mi lord, Alteza –bromeó el rubio recordándole su primer encuentro en la sala del trono.

-No soy… -replicó, estoico.

-Lo sé, no eres el rey. Pero te veías muy cómodo en el trono esta mañana –Dean le dedicó un guiño que descolocó al otro-. Llámame Dean, ¿de acuerdo?

Castiel asintió, después reparó en que debía decir algo y balbuceó: -Soy… Ca… Castiel

-Bien, Castiel. Aun no has respondido a mi pregunta –Dean entornó los ojos y el castaño dejó caer los hombros.

-Pues –lo pensó un momento, como sopesando si podía confiar o no en ese extraño-. Michael… el rey Michael –se corrigió-, no consiente que yo...

Dean adivinó el resto, con gesto asombrado cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se sentó en el borde de la fuente. Castiel se le quedó mirando.

-No debería hablar así. Es mi hermano y mi rey, pero… -Castiel se sentó junto a Dean, a una distancia prudente, clavando sus ojos en el pasto que crecía alrededor de la fuente.

-Está bien. No se lo diré a nadie –aseguró Dean-. Igualmente no creo tener a quién. Quizá a Kevin, pero él no parece hablar mucho; o a Sam, y seguro lo apunta en uno de sus pergaminos.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa desconfiada y Dean se le quedó mirando.

-Además, tu hermano es un cretino –añadió el rubio, sin rodeos. Castiel abrió los ojos de par en par, asombrado por el atrevimiento.

-Desde que murió mi padre –dijo, decidiendo que podía confiar en Dean-, Michael no consiente que un bastardo como yo maneje armas. Dice que sería un peligro para él y para todo legítimo heredero. Ahora que Agatión atacó el reino… quisiera más que nada ayudar. Unirme a la logia de los Hombres de Letras sería una buena opción para alejarme de… del rey, pero es mi hermano, mi familia y quiero pelear para defenderlos, para defender esta ciudad –soltó Castiel, con tono neutral a pesar de que había algo triste en su mirada-. Pero Michael impuso una ley con la que ningún bastardo puede unirse a los custodios o al ejército de la ciudad. Teme que…

-Que te levantes en armas y le quites el trono… ya que no hay legítimo heredero después de la muerte de Ephraim y la traición de Lucifer –completó Dean.

-Precisamente -Castiel asintió de forma casi imperceptible, con una sombra de amargura asomando en su rostro.

-¿Tan bien se siente poner el trasero en el trono? –preguntó, mordaz, luego de un largo momento de silencio.

Castiel volteó la cabeza entornando la mirada sobre Dean, repasó ese cabello rubio y el par de ojos verdes como tratando de adivinar si debía responder.

-De hecho es muy cómodo –se sinceró con toda la inocencia. Dean volvió a reír-. ¿He dicho algo gracioso? –frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Ah, Castiel! –Dean le apretó un hombro-. Eres hilarante…

De alguna forma esa noche Dean hizo un amigo de la forma más inesperada. Jamás había tenido uno, salvo por Sam; pero Castiel le agradó de una manera muy peculiar. Conversaron durante largas horas, y para cuando terminaron de reír de asuntos banales, las campanas del templo de los dioses repicaron en la ciudad, el alba roja y purpúrea nacía en el horizonte.

Bajaron del lugar antes de que algún guardia los descubrió, pero antes de separarse en uno de los corredores internos del palacio, Dean extendió una mano tomando a Castiel por la muñeca.

-Tengo una idea –sonrió, y Castiel le miró con cierto temor-. Te veo mañana, cuando oscurezca en el mismo lugar que hoy.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Porque el emisario de Skoll tardará en llegar cinco semanas, y tengo la intención de enseñarte a manejar la maldita espada, Cas –aseguró el rubio.

Antes de que Castiel pudiera preguntar cómo lo había llamado, Dean le dedicó un guiño y se apartó con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios. El de ojos azules permaneció plantado a mitad del patio, inconscientemente ruborizado.

 **Continuará….**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Espero que os guste jaja ;)**

 **Capítulo**

 **2**

La primavera había llegado a Valkyria. Sus jardines colgantes florecían, las praderas que rodeaban las murallas de la ciudad estaban pobladas de hermosas flores coloridas cuyos aromas flotaban en el tibio viento. Las cumbres que rodeaban la el valle habían perdido su hielo, y el murmullo del río que pasaba cerca de la ciudad se había convertido en un rugido.

Esas cinco semanas habían sido todo menos lo que Dean esperó. Sí, había concurrido a la taberna muy a menudo, y los primeros días se la había pasado persiguiendo a Sammy por el templo de los Hombres de Letras, gastándoles bromas a los iniciados y ganándose miradas de reproche de su hermano.

Pero, no importaba cuan ebrio o cansado estuviera, cada noche trepaba por la torre de los Custodios e iba al Jardín del Rey.

Durante las primeras dos semanas descubrió que Castiel era un cabezadura bastante agradable. Entrenaban hasta casi entrada la mañana y, tumbados junto a la pileta, exhaustos, se dedicaban a hablar hasta que el sol asomaba por el horizonte.

-Se perfectamente cómo se maneja una espada –le había espetado el castaño durante su primer entrenamiento.

-Claro –respondió Dean, mordaz. Tomó una de las manos de Cas apartándola de la empuñadura-. Lección número uno: jamás tomes una espada con ambas manos.

Esos ojos azules lo miraron con molestia al principio, pero poco a poco ese brillo confundido en los ojos de Castiel fue convirtiéndose en confianza, en verdadera amistad.

Los primeros días el chocar de la espada lo ponía nervioso, terminaba con el brazo dolorido después de cada entrenamiento, y a veces tropezaba con sus propios pies. Pero, a eso de la tercera semana de sus encuentros a media noche en el Jardín del Rey, Castiel empezó a mejorar.

Dean arrojaba una estocada por encima, describiendo una medialuna, y ese muchacho de cabellos castaños ya no sólo se limitaba a detener la afilada espada del rubio. Devolvía los ataques con igual y mayor ímpetu. El choque de las espadas seguido de las risas de ambos era la música que mecía los árboles de los jardines.

Los movimientos tensos y titubeantes de Cas se habían convertido en golpes certeros que a veces impresionaban al mismo Dean.

Castiel, no tardó en admitir que, ni el mejor maestro de armas le hubiera enseñado como lo hizo ese recién llegado rubio. El castaño era bastante reacio a abrirse con los demás, apenas si hablaba con sus hermanas y con Kevin; pero extrañamente Dean había conseguido, con una simple sonrisa y un guiño, destruir esa barrera detrás de la cual el de ojos azules parecía ocultarse.

Las conversaciones vagas después de los entrenamientos sólo los unieron aún más. A Dean le fue más fácil sincerarse cuando, después de haber ido borracho a los jardines, terminó por desahogarse con Cas sobre lo terrible que había sido la batalla de Vanadis, y verlo todo reducido a cenizas.

-Mi padre murió allí ¿Sabes? –había dicho, con la mirada fija de Cas encima-. Sam está devastado por su muerte, aunque tampoco lo demuestra; y eso que se la pasaba la vida entera discutiendo. Pero… yo adoraba a ese hombre… a veces era un poco como Sam ¿Sabes? Testarudo y todo, pero era mi padre. ¡Yo debí estar a su lado! ¡Peleando por la ciudad! ¡Hubiera matado a todos esos hijos de perra! –maldijo a los demonios de Agatión.

-Lo siento, Dean.

-No lo sientas. No es tu culpa…

Después de ese tipo de conversaciones solía sobrevenirlos el silencio, pero no uno incómodo, sino una apacible, donde podían dejar de pensar en tantas cosas por un instante, y escuchar sus pulsos y sus respiraciones, sabiendo que nada más importaba.

-¿Así que también tienes un hermano bastardo? –preguntó Cas, una noche de aquellas.

-Adam –asintió el rubio, sentando en el borde de la fuente, recuperando el aliento y bebiendo un pellejo de vino-. Pero partió al norte con su madre hace mucho tiempo, no le visto desde entonces.

-¿Su madre era una mujer noble? –los ojos azules de Cas lo miraron expectantes. Dean volvió a asentir.

Cas soltó un suspiro y dejó caer los hombros, como si ya no avanzara consigo mismo, como si la vida lo hubiese derrotado.

-¿Por qué Michael… su Alteza…? –tartamudeó entonces Dean.

-No tiene importancia –Cas intentó evadir la respuesta, pero Dean le había revuelto el cabello.

-¡Vamos! Habla o de lo contrario tendré que derramarte el vino encima y… eso sería trágico –bromeó, jugueteando con el pellejo de vino. Castiel suspiró, rendido.

Nunca había hablado de su hermano, pero ahora que la guerra estaba casi encima de ellos y podía morir al día siguiente, se sintió agradecido de tener a su lado un amigo a quién decirle todo aquello que lo aplastaba.

-Es difícil –había clavado sus ojos azules en la franja anaranjada de la mañana-. Mi padre tuvo una esposa legítima, pero… le gustaban las mujeres demasiado. Él siempre fue bueno conmigo y me trató igual que a Michael, Ephraim y Lucifer. Recuerdo que, antes de morir, me contó sobre mi madre. Dijo que la conoció una noche en una taberna… la dejó embarazada y ella murió en el parto. Al enterarse mi padre fue por mí y me llevó al palacio. La reina me crio como a uno de sus hijos, Ephraim y Lucifer me llamaban "hermanito" cuando yo era un crío, y Hannah y Rachel insistían en ponerme sus vestidos… pero Michael… -Castiel se acomodó.

-Es un arrogante idiota –gruñó Dean.

-No lo era antes –una sombra descendió sobre los ojos azules del muchacho-. Primero murió la reina y Michael pareció más distante, pero fue cuando Lucifer se marchó a Agatión cuando todo empezó a ir mal. Se volvió más frío, reservado, repitiendo que debía mantener el honor de nuestra familia… para entonces yo tenía doce años, entonces padre murió y vi que Michael perdió lo último de corazón que le quedaba…

Castiel sonaba tan triste que Dean se dejó caer sentado a su lado, sobre la hierba, y le ofreció el pellejo de vino. Cuando el castaño lo rechazo a pesar de que estaba tiritando de frío el rubio suspiró.

-Y tú has perdido el juicio. Está helando… bebe un poco, te hará bien –pero Cas había vuelto a negarse.

Entonces, en alguna clase de trance a causa del vino, o quizá conmovido por el momento y el rostro tan confundido y perdido de Cas, Dean lo abrazó por los hombros. Al principio Castiel se había tensado, pero pronto decidió sólo quedarse así. Hacía frío pero Dean era tibio.

Días después Dean se descubrió pensando que, de no ser por Castiel, él ya habría terminado muerto en alguna pelea entre los ebrios de la taberna o acostándose con alguna mujer de la corte y perdiendo la cabeza, literalmente, por ello.

De no ser por Cas no se hubiese acostumbrado a Valkyria tan bien.

Había llegado una paloma desde una aldea a siete días de la ciudad cuando Dean se percató que ya no sólo veía a Castiel por las noches. Al encontrarlo por uno de los corredores del palacio no tardaba en fastidiarlo; caminaban largas horas por la ciudad; iban a ver a Sam juntos, y arrastraban a Kevin a beber de vez en cuando.

En los banquetes Dean había olvidado lo que era bailar con alguna dama de la corte, se la pasaba riendo junto a Cas sin importar cuantas miradas desaprobatorias el rey les dirigiera. Incluso había llegado a entenderse con el moreno por medio de miradas y gestos.

-¿Así que es tu nuevo escudero? –había preguntado Sam.

-No. No es mi escudero. Es sólo mi amigo –aclaró Dean.

-Seguro.

-¡Lo digo enserio, Sammy! –le espetó el rubio.

-Pues pasan tanto tiempo juntos, que ya no sé dónde empieza el uno y termina el otro. –se había burlado el más alto, ganándose un empujón.

Faltaban cinco días para la llegada de los emisarios del norte y la formación del Consejo de Guerra cuando sucedió. Dean repasaba en su cabeza todo lo que ocurrió esa noche, sin encontrar en qué punto las cosas habían tomado otro rumbo muy diferente al entrenamiento.

-¡Te he ganado, idiota! –se lo refregó en la cara Castiel, siendo esa la primera vez que lograba desarmar a Dean y hacerlo caer de espaldas sobre el pasto.

Dean no había sabido si sentirse humillado por la derrota limpia, ofendido por la expresión de victoria del castaño, o divertido por el intento de celebración de Cas, que poco le duró. Con un puntapié en las piernas, Dean había intentado hacerlo caer a su costado; en lugar de ello Castiel intentó mantenerse de pie, se tropezó con sus propios pasos y se desplomó encima de Dean.

Habían reído un largo rato, tumbados el uno sobre el otro hasta que, finalmente, sin aliento Castiel se separó un poco. Sus labios enrojecidos por el cansancio, su cabello alborotado por el viento y sus ojos tan azules, estuvieron demasiado cerca para que Dean pudiera resistirlo.

La mano del rubio se deslizó por la espalda de Cas, y lo besó. Al principio fue un casto roce de labios, después sintió la boca de Castiel abrirse, y pronto pudo saborearle los labios, deslizar su lengua dentro. Dean se sintió temblar pero luego reparó en que era el moreno quién temblaba.

Se separaron turbados, y Castiel se hizo a un lado de un brinco. Regresaron en completo silencio al interior del palacio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Ambos estaban ruborizados y agitados.

Castiel se decía para sus adentros que si alguien se enteraba los matarían, se repetía que no podía estar sintiendo el corazón acelerado por Lord Winchester. Jamás había ido a un burdel porque las mujeres no lo entusiasmaban; había tenido fantasías con cuerpos bien torneados, e incluso se había colado un par de dedos en alguna ocasión, pero eso era muy diferente a desear a un hombre en específico, y mucho más si se trataba de su amigo… su único amigo.

Dean, a su vez, se preguntaba tantas cosas; se repetía que eso había estado mal, pero al mismo tiempo el rastro del beso de Cas aun cosquilleando en sus labios se sentía tan bien que… no podía, simplemente no podía pensar en Castiel así. O de eso trató de convencerse.

Caminaron hacia las habitaciones de Dean, como cada noche, pero esta vez no hubieron risas, sólo el eco de sus pasos.

Antes Dean ya había tenido esas ideas hacia otros hombres, pero nunca algo tan fuerte que una paja o una mujer no pudieran calmar. Pero tenía que admitir que esas noches en Valkyria cuando a veces su mano iba hasta su entrepierna y todo empezaba con la idea de una mujer, a veces terminaba con la imagen de Cas, de sus ojos azules, de sus labios resecos y su voz rasposa.

El rubio abrió la puerta de su habitación, intentando entrar sin voltear la mirada hacia Cas. Sabía que si lo miraba no podía resistirse a aquello que, durante toda su vida, se le había enseñado que estaba mal.

-Dean, yo… -las palabras de Castiel aun en el corredor lo detuvieron de cerrar la puerta.

-Está bien, Cas. Sólo fue el vino –aclaró Dean, de espaldas.

-Bien –entonces el castaño había dado media vuelta.

Pero algo en el estómago de Dean se apretó. No era como tener fantasías con algún soldado cualquiera o que se le pusiera dura por ver los entrenamientos del ejército desde lejos; ese era su amigo, alguien que lo comprendía, que podía ver más allá del rubio ebrio e idiota.

-¡Espera, Cas! –en un acto impulsivo lo atrapó por el brazo, esos ojos azules lo miraron asombrados-. Esto está mal ¿Verdad?

-Terriblemente mal –afirmó Cas, antes de cerrar la distancia entre su boca y la de Dean.

Los brazos de rubio fueron veloces, lo rodearon por la cintura, y sin despegarse del beso entraron en la habitación. Dean trancó la puerta a tientas; Cas empezó a morderle el cuello. Las manos ágiles de Dean apretaron el trasero del castaño haciendo que sus durezas aun vestidas se frotaran.

-¡Ah! –Castiel gimoteó, arrojando la cabeza hacia atrás. Dean aprovechó ésta invitación para morderle el cuello y asir esas piernas alrededor de sus propias caderas.

Torpemente fueron hacia la cama. Los cintos con las armas cayeron, las cotas de malla siguieron el mismo destino. Sentado a horcajadas sobre Dean, Castiel empezó a mecerse sobre sus caderas mientras el rubio lo desvestía.

Los dedos torpes de Cas temblaron cuando, desnudo sobre el colchón y con Dean entre sus piernas, intentó desnudar al rubio. Al notar que no lo conseguía el mayor tomó sus manos y le besó sus nudillos; retirándose la ropa por sí mismo.

Dean estaba de rodillas entre las piernas abiertas de Castiel cuando se detuvieron a observarse. La polla de Dean estaba dura y describía una leve curva hacia arriba; sus músculos estaban perlados de una ligera capa de sudor, respiraba agitadamente y un ligero rubor cubría sus pecas. Por otra parte, Castiel, estaba ruborizado hasta el pecho, tenía el entrecejo fruncido, y los labios entreabiertos; estaba tenso y asustado, pero a la vez no parecía querer detenerse; su erección empezaba a gotear.

¿Cómo los entrenamientos habían terminado en esto? Ninguno lo sabía, pero aparte del nerviosismo del momento, se sentían plenos, confiados como si sus cuerpos sólo se rozaran mientras en realidad sus almas hacían el amor.

-¿Estas bien? –inquirió Dean paseando sus manos por el torso y las piernas de Cas, las cuales abrió cuanto pudo, acariciando la entrada del moreno.

-No –respondió éste, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante para que Dean lo besara.

Los labios y las caricias fueron convirtiéndose en dos dedos moviéndose en la entrada de Cas. La punta de la polla de Dean presionando en la entrada del moreno no tardó en ser reemplazada por estocadas cada vez más rápidas. Los jadeos entrecortados pronto fueron gemidos y gritos ahogados en el cuello ajeno.

-¡Ah, Cas! ¡Cas… oh, maldición, estás estrecho… maldición!

-Dean, espera… Dean… ¡Oh, sí, más rápido! ¡Así, Dean, así! ¡Ah, ah, Dean!

Por suerte las gruesas paredes de piedra caliza del palacio impidieron que, durante el resto de la noche, el crujir de la cama, los gemidos de Dean y los gritos de Cas salieran de esa habitación.

Dean no supo exactamente qué ocurrió después de que Cas se corriera apretándolo aún más, y él llenara su interior con tibios chorros de su semilla, pero cuando se despertó ya había amanecido. Descubrió a Castiel dormido sobre su pecho, con un hilillo de saliva deslizándose de sus labios. El rubio lo observó durante un largo momento; no acostumbraba a dormir con ninguna de las mujeres con las que había tenido sexo pero Cas…

Sin pensárselo dos veces lo rodeó por la cintura, acariciándole la espalda. Castiel nunca había tenido su lugar en el mundo, y con la guerra que se avecinaba quizá perdiera lo poco que le quedaba.

Dean depositó un beso en la frente de Castiel, haciendo que se removiera entre sueños, y se prometió a si mismo asegurarse de que ese muchacho no perdiera su hogar.

-¿Dean? –los ojos azules asomaron bajo esas pestañas oscuras.

-Buenos días –respondió el rubio. Entonces Castiel pareció reparar en lo que había hecho.

-¡Por los dioses! ¿Qué hemos hecho? ¿Qué has hecho tú? Todo esto es mi culpa –Castiel se puso de pie de un salto, rebuscando su ropa en el suelo.

Dean soltó un suspiro, y se sentó al borde de la cama. Alcanzó a mirar, mientras Cas iba de un lado para el otro recogiendo su ropa en los brazos, que un rastro de semen seco le corría entre las piernas al moreno.

-No seas idiota –Dean se puso de pie, lo tomó por la cintura con ambos brazos, besándolo en la oreja, y Cas sucumbió-. Ven, aun podemos aprovechar algo de tiempo.

-Si nos descubren nos matarán -Castiel soltó la ropa y se giró hacia Dean-. Nos matarán –lo besó rodeándolo con los brazos.

Retrocedieron con pasos torpes de vuelta a la cama.

-No dejaría que te pongan un dedo encima ¿me entiendes? –Prometió Dean, aprisionando al moreno con su cuerpo desnudo-. Ni tu hermano, ni ningún demonio hijo de perra. ¿Me has escuchado, Cas?

-Sí, Dean –gimió Castiel.

…

Los emisarios de Skoll y Bor llegaron el día del equinoccio.

Durante los días que pasaron desde la primera noche en que Dean compartió lecho con Cas hasta la llegada de los emisarios; el vínculo entre ambos sólo se vio fortalecido. El rubio aparecía en las habitaciones del moreno o viceversa, compartían largas miradas en público, se besaban en los establos o en la armería cuando no había nadie cerca, salían a cabalgar hasta el anochecer, y una de esas veces a Dean se le había ocurrido hacer el amor con Cas en un desolado arroyuelo que corría por los bosques.

A Cas le parecía que Dean cada noche se movía mejor, para el rubio los gemidos de Castiel eran cada vez más adictivos y con sólo pensar en enterrarse en ese apretado interior se le ponía dura.

Llegó el día en que los emisarios del norte entraron en la ciudad. Fueron recibidos por los Custodios y el Ejército de Valkyria formados en la plaza. El emisario de Bor era un hombre regordete de cabello cano llamado Zacharias.

En cambio, Skoll no había enviado un emisario; las cartas donde se había dicho tal cosa habían sido sólo una forma de proteger a la reina en persona, quién descendió de su carruaje.

Dean, Sam y Castiel estaban de pie entre los nobles a las espaldas del rey Michael quién se apresuró a saludar a la imponente mujer que era su tía. La reina Amara era una mujer hermosa, de cabellera castaña, ojos profundos y rostro cincelado; de armadura brillante y porte prepotente. Se parecía a Michael en expresión y ademanes.

-Ahora tengo miedo que me corte las pelotas –había comentado Dean. Cas y Sam habían contenido las risas.

Pero, una vez todo el espectáculo del recibimiento terminó, y Amara apareció en la sala del trono vestida con un hermoso vestido negro Dean notó que, realmente, la reina de Skoll, no tenía nada de parecido con su sobrino Michael. En especial cuando ella preguntó por Castiel.

-¿Y mi sobrino? –había dicho.

-Yo soy tu sobrino, alteza –respondió Michael, tenso.

-Me refiero a Castiel. No he visto a ese niño desde que correteaba por allí y se escondía en la capa de su padre –replicó Amara, tajante-. Tiene que estar en el banquete o no tendrán ni un solo hombre de mis ejércitos, Michael.

-Soy el rey…- corrigió Michael, echando chispas por los ojos.

-Sí, y también el niño que robaba pasteles la última vez que lo vi. Así que no intentes intimidarme, Michael Novak.

Y, aunque el rey de Valkyria había estado refunfuñando todo el día, Castiel terminó por asistir al banquete, casi arrastrado por la misma Amara.

Se celebró un banquete abundante, y hubo tres bardos entonando alegres canciones así como un bufón danzando en el centro del salón. Sam ocupó su lugar junto a otros Hombres de Letras que fueron invitados, y Dean se sentó junto a Amara y Castiel.

-Has crecido bastante. Eres todo un hombre, Cas. Y noto que algo ha cambiado en ti –le sonrió Amara a su sobrino-. La última vez que te vi Hannah te perseguía atándote lazos en el cabello.

-Tía, eso fue hace como diez años –se quejó Castiel ruborizado, Dean rió por lo bajo.

-¿Y usted, Lord Winchester? –Amara se volteó hacia Dean-. ¿Participará en el Consejo de Guerra?

-En efecto –respondió Dean, algo abrumado por la desenvoltura de Amara.

-Perfecto. Espero verlos a los dos allí… -dijo ella, entusiasmada-. Todos allí serán una parvada de viejos lunáticos, como lo era mi hermano. Aunque él era mucho menos amargado. Recuerdo que una vez, cuando ambos vivíamos aquí en Valkyria, y tu abuelo reinaba, Castiel –miró al moreno-, Charles decidió que se convertiría en bardo. Por supuesto nuestro padre no lo aprobó. Espero que tú no seas otro bardo, Castiel. Chuck era bueno, pero demasiado corazón para un hombre tan pequeño.

-¿Chuck? –preguntó Cas, ladeando la cabeza.

-Charles. Yo le decía Chuck, era mi hermanito –sonrió Amara, nostálgica. Bebió algo de vino y se dedicó a observar al bufón.

Cuando Castiel se distrajo pidiéndole a uno de los sirvientes que le trajera algo de hidromiel, Amara aprovechó para inclinarse hacia Dean y hablarle por lo bajo.

-Castiel me ha dicho que eres buen amigo suyo, así que… ¿Quién es la muchacha?

-¿Disculpe? –Dean frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Quién es la muchacha que lo tiene así? No he visto a Castiel desde hace años, pero conozco los ojos de un hombre enamorado –explicó Amara. Los colores ascendieron al rostro de Dean.

-No…No lo sé –se limitó a decir Dean, carraspeando y bebiendo algo de vino.

-Estoy segura de que lo sabes, y estoy segura de que me lo dirás –canturreó Amara.

-¿Cómo? –Dean quiso sonar desafiante.

-Tengo mis métodos –sonrió Amara.

Dean decidió posar su atención en el bufón.

Había algo en la reina Amara que le ponía los pelos de punta, pero al mismo tiempo le era agradable. Sonrió, divertido, clavando sus ojos verdes en Castiel que movía la cabeza al son de los cantos del bardo.

Amara era agradable pero se había equivocado en algo: Castiel no era el único hombre enamorado allí.

 **Continuará…**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Sé que me he demorado con éste capítulo pero aquí está, recién salido del horno.**

 **Capítulo**

 **3**

El Rey Michael Novak se retiró del banquete. No tardaron en seguirlo Amara, el emisario Zachary, el general de los Custodios y el del Ejército Real, así como los Hombres de Letras, entre ellos Sam.

Pero aún faltaban un par de horas para la media noche por lo que Dean y Castiel permanecieron en el salón de banquetes. La solemne música del laúd que se tocaba en presencia del rey, pronto fue deformándose en las melodías divertidas de un violín.

Al final sólo quedaron unos cuantos capitanes de los Custodios, guardias y uno que otro caballero de rango menor. El bardo terminó tan ebrio que sus canciones se convirtieron en un ruido ensordecedor. Un Custodio real le arrebató el violín y, a pesar de no saber tocar, improvisó.

Las carcajadas de los presentes resonaron en el techo abovedado del salón. Uno de los capitanes de la guardia de la ciudad empezó a cantar algo sobre el castillo de una puta, y las carcajadas sólo aumentaron.

La cerveza corría más y más, al mismo tiempo que algunos hombres vomitaban y otros se dedicaban a cantar o a dormir sobre las mesas. Dean, al principio, convenció a Castiel de beber algo de vino; después, con una sonrisa de esas que no daban lugar a réplicas, hizo que se terminara una jarra de cerveza.

Sin estar muy acostumbrado a beber Castiel, algo mareado y sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, continuó bebiendo lo que fuese que Dean le daba. Para cuando ya estaba tan ebrio que veía doble, sintió la mano de Dean en su rodilla, bajo la mesa.

Dio un respingo, palideciendo, con el temor de que alguien los estuviese viendo. Dean sonrió, enternecido por el rostro de susto del menor. Nadie los estaba mirando; la mayoría estaban tan ebrios que apenas se concentraban en no tropezarse.

En algún momento una cuerda del violín saltó provocando un ruido destemplado que divirtió a todos. Pero aquello había hecho despertar al bardo; se puso en pie y en un intento de arrebatar el violín de las manos del Custodio, terminó propinándole un golpe a un caballero. Se enzarzaron en una torpe pelea a golpes, rodando por el suelo.

-Esto parece una taberna ¿No lo crees, Cas? –comentó Dean, en un tono pensativo que Castiel no supo cómo interpretar. Pero conocía lo suficiente al rubio para saber que nada bueno se aproximaba.

-Tal vez… -respondió el castaño, demasiado borracho para decir algo más.

Alguien arrojó el violín por encima de sus cabezas y Dean apenas si tuvo tiempo de agacharse.

-¿Por qué no dejamos la diversión para quienes están ebrios? –sugirió Dean poniéndose de pie.

-Yo estoy ebrio, Dean –le acusó Castiel, medio recostado sobre la mesa-. Y en minutos es el Conejo de Guerra, y haré el ridículo y todo es tu culpa.

-¡Vamos, no me culpes! Y tomar algo de aire te hará bien –Dean tironeó a Castiel por el brazo, pero éste se negó a moverse, acurrucando la cabeza entre sus brazos, sobre la mesa, disponiéndose a tomar una siesta allí mismo.

-¡Tengo sueño, no me fastidies! –le espetó cuando el rubio insistió.

-Bien. Tú ganas –el rubio se inclinó junto a Cas para susurrarle al oído, sin que nadie se diera cuenta-. Pero yo sólo quería llevarte afuera para que tomaras un poco de aire, de lo contrario puede que termines hasta vomitando durante el Consejo de Guerra.

Castiel volteó la cabeza, con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par con la duda dibujada. Finalmente accedió a salir. Siguió a Dean, tambaleándose a sus espaldas. Bajaron unas escaleras amplias, y cruzaron un par de corredores.

Atravesaron el Jardín Rojo, que era llamado así por el color de sus ladrillos, estatuas y flores. Castiel se preguntaba a dónde estaban yendo, cuando finalmente llegaron a las puertas del templo de los Dioses.

Las puertas eran dos pesadas hojas de roble teñido de dorado. Dean las abrió con ambas manos. Dentro los esperaba una estrecha sala de suelos de azulejo blanco y negro que se extendían hasta el altar, en el fondo. Allí aguardaban dos estatuas, de un hombre y una mujer sin rostros, quienes sujetaban dos inciensos que endulzaban el aire. Los muros eran de un color dorado hermoso que reflejaba el resplandor de los pebeteros que ardían bajo dos ojivales ventanas.

Era un templo de uso exclusivo para la familia real, pero a pesar de ello resultaba bastante grande. Castiel siguió a Dean, escuchando el retumbar de los pasos de ambos en la sala vacía, y estremeciéndose cuando los pebeteros proyectaban formas extrañas en los muros.

-Los Dioses. Luz y Oscuridad –musitó Dean, observando las figuras de madera tallada y el incienso que humeaba de sus manos. Se preguntó cómo la gente podía pasar horas en un templo así, quemando incienso y rezando palabras en enochiano-… son dos figuras de madera.

-No blasfemes –musitó Castiel, de pie a un costado suyo.

-Cas –el par de ojos verdes se giraron a mirarlo -, sólo con estar de pie aquí en este templo ambos ya somos una blasfemia.

-¿Por qué? –Castiel no pareció comprenderlo. La cerveza al parecer le había hecho olvidar que nadie veía con buenos ojos una relación entre dos hombres.

Dean se inclinó hacia el oído de Castiel, con sus labios rozando la oreja del castaño.

-Porque hicimos el amor. Porque lo hicimos tan bien que ahora, cada que te veo, no puedo evitar pensar en cómo te quiero coger. Coger sin importar que todos nos vean, y te escuchen a ti, gimiendo mi nombre. ¡Quiero que toda la puta Valkyria se entere de mi nombre! –depositó un beso demasiado casto en el cuello de Castiel, quién se había quedado sin aire.

¡Por los Dioses, estaban de pie a mitad del templo real! Y lo que Dean había dicho era inapropiado en todas las maneras; pero Castiel no pudo evitar ponerse duro con la situación.

Jadeó algo ininteligible, y Dean se le quedó mirando. Estaba tan sexy allí, sonrojado por tanta cerveza, con los labios rojos y entreabiertos, y ese gesto de miedo que le sentaba tan bien.

-Joder –Dean no lo soportó, tomó a Cas con un brazo, por la cintura, y le plantó un beso descarado. Justo allí, a mitad del templo de los Dioses. Le devoró la boca, sin temor a que los encontraran.

-Dean, no… -Castiel trató de resistirse. Pero conforme esos labios carnosos entibiaban los suyos, conforme la lengua de Dean se colaba en su boca, y sus entrepiernas se rozaban; Castiel entendió que no le importaba si todo el reino se enteraba.

¡Qué la Luz y la Oscuridad, y cualquier curioso que pasara por el templo a esas horas se enterara cuanto deseaba a Dean Winchester!

-Dean… ah… ah.

Los gemidos de Castiel eran una armonía digna de los dioses, pensó Dean, antes de tumbarlo a cuatro patas en las escaleras a los pies de las estatuas de la Luz y la Oscuridad.

No tenían demasiado tiempo. Apenas unos minutos para presentarse para la formación del Conejo de Guerra; por lo que Dean no se demoró en morder el cuello de Castiel, al mismo tiempo que le frotaba su erección en el culo aun cubierto.

-¡Dean, ya! Estoy listo, Dean, por favor –suplicó Cas, deslizando una mano hasta su propia entrepierna, para frotar con desespero a la vez que movía las caderas contra las de Dean.

-Está bien, tranquilo. Calma –Dean se desató los pantalones con una mano, mientras la otra la entrelazaba en una de Cas. Inclinó todo su cuerpo sobre el del moreno, bajándole los calzones de un solo tirón y apartando el jubón que estorbaba.

Lo penetró con una sola estocada, cubriendo la boca de Cas con la mano libre para que no gritara demasiado.

A pesar de estar bien acostumbrado a la polla de Dean, Castiel cerró los ojos sintiendo un escozor molestoso en su interior. Respiró un par de veces, guiando la mano que el rubio había puesto sobre la suya, hasta su desatendida entrepierna.

-Estas… mierda, estás demasiado apretado hoy –jadeó Dean, mientras lo complacía, masturbándolo con movimientos rápidos.

-Eso te gusta –le respondió Castiel, con una sonrisilla maliciosa que desapareció cuando el rubio comenzó a moverse en su interior golpeando de lleno en la próstata del menor-. ¡Oh, sí, joder, joder, sí, sí!

-Esto me gusta más –gimió Dean acelerando a un ritmo vertiginoso, tanto sus caderas que chocaban contra las nalgas de Cas, como su mano en la polla del menor-. ¡Ah, mierda! –gruñó, tratando de contenerse, de ignorar todo el calor, los espasmos de Cas y sus gemidos. Quería que se corriera antes de terminar él.

-Sigue. No pares, no pares, por favor –suplicaba Cas-. ¡Dean, ah, sí! ¡AGGGHHR!

Castiel se corrió tan violentamente que Dean temió que se fuera a desmayar. Gritó con toda su voz, arqueó la espalda, apretó las manos sobre las escaleras de mármol, y su interior se volvió aún más apretado. Dos estocadas más, y Dean se corrió conteniendo una exclamación de placer en el hombro de Castiel, el cual mordió saboreando algo de sangre.

Resollando exhausto Dean salió de Castiel, tratando de ignorar el sonido húmedo de su polla saltando de la estrecha entrada, porque sabía que cosas pequeñas como aquella lo volverían a poner y terminaría por no asistir al Consejo de Guerra.

Se ató los pantalones, se acomodó el cabello y el cinto de la espada que siempre llevaba. Tomó dos largas respiraciones, entonces notó que Castiel, detrás de él se acomodaba la ropa con dedos torpes. Tenía las piernas temblorosas al igual que los labios y a Dean eso se le antojó de lo más tierno.

Fue hasta Castiel y lo ayudó a acomodarse el pantalón. Después de ello tomó el rostro, áspero por la barba, entre sus manos y depositó un beso en esos labios. Castiel no tardó en corresponderle.

-Te amo –suspiró el moreno.

-También te amo, Cas –respondió Dean, estrechándolo entre sus brazos.

…

-¿Leviatanes? –preguntó Dean, apoyando la espalda en la silla de madera donde estaba sentado.

La sala del trono había sido dispuesta con una mesa de madera pulida. A la cabeza se había sentado Michael Novak, y del otro extremo Amara. En un costado se hallaban sentados el líder de los Hombres de Letras, Dean, el General de la Ejército, y el consejero real, Metatrón; frente a ellos se hallaban Castiel, Sam, el líder de los Custodios, y el emisario de la ciudad de Bör, Zacharias.

Llevaban horas hablando sobre estrategias para proteger la ciudad cuando llegasen los Ejércitos de Agatión. Las velas en los candelabros sobre sus cabezas estaban casi consumidas, y apenas iluminaban el mapa de cuero que se extendía sobre la mesa, cuando el líder de los Hombres de Letras había mencionado a los Leviatanes.

-Leviatanes, mis señores –dijo el senil hombre de cabello blanco y túnica gris, inclinándose sobre el mapa. Más allá de la caída Vanadis, y muy al sur del Mar Tenebroso se dibujaba la playa escarpada de Agatión, adentrándose en sus tierras el mapa mostraba las Colinas del Leviatán que amurallaban todas las ciudades oscuras.

-No son más que leyendas –gruñó Michael, con mueca desdeñosa.

-Eso es lo que todos suponen, Alteza –habló el Hombre de Letras, extrayendo de su túnica un pergamino. Lo tendió hacia el rey quién pronto lo leyó, frunciendo el ceño-. Las leyendas dicen que esos monstruos fueron encerrados hace mucho en las colinas que llevan su nombre, pero no son sólo leyendas. Aquellos seres yacen allí, desde hace miles y miles de años, esperando a ser levantados.

-¿Y eso en qué podría afectarnos, mi lord? –intervino Castiel, con voz apagada. Dean le dedicó una sonrisa, como animándolo a que hablase. El muchacho estaba algo adormecido y sonrojado, pero con el gesto de Dean tomó algo de ánimos-. Suponiendo que no fuesen una leyenda…

-Y lo son –gruñó el General de los Custodios.

-…¿Cómo podría alguien tener alguna idea siquiera de como levantarlos? –continuó Castiel.

-Ese es el problema –intervino Sam entre dientes-. Se dice que existe una manera. Poco conocida, poco hablada…

-Pero todo eso son solo cuentos de viejas –espetó Michael, dejando el pergamino en las manos de Sam-. El problema real del cual preocuparnos es sobre los pergaminos que… el Traidor se llevó de aquí de Valkyria. Con esa información podría hacer caer la protección enochiana de murallas en un parpadeo y no nos daríamos cuenta.

-Alteza, el ejército estará preparado. Se empezará a cavar el foso al pie de la muralla mañana al amanecer, y se lo llenará de aceite sagrado el cual ningún demonio podrá flanquear ni apagar –afirmó el General del Ejército.

-Y se tendrá a los ejércitos de Bör y Skoll aquí en menos de un mes –añadió Zacharias.

-Pero -Intervino Dean-. Si existe una forma, una sola forma de despertar a los Leviatanes, no habrá ejército capaz de detenerlos. Y, si mal no recuerdo, el príncipe Lucifer llevó consigo más conocimientos que los que un Hombre de Letras tiene, cuando cruzó el Mar Tenebroso hacia Agatión. Así que bien podría conocer…

-¡El Traidor! Lord Winchester. Refiérase a él como el Traidor –corrigió Michael, enfurecido-. Y si bien llevó información temo que ni el demente de mi hermano fue capaz de creerse todas esas leyendas sobre los Leviatanes…

-La sangre del descendiente del Vigía… -interrumpió Castiel, de repente. Todas las miradas recayeron en él-. Dicen que para traer de vuelta a los Leviatanes hará falta la sangre de un descendiente del Vigía.

-¿Del Vigía? –repitió Amara, interesada.

-Un Winchester. Un descendiente de Caín el Primer Vigía –aclaró Sam, reparando en ello.

-¡No vamos a discutir mitología, Castiel! –Ladró Michael, fulminando al bastardo con la mirada-. Pero si los hace sentir tranquilos –suspiró, mirando a los demás-. Sospecho que Lord Winchester y su hermano –miró a Dean y a Sam-, tienen toda la intención de defender Valkyria y no traicionarnos ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-Completamente, mi lord –respondió Sam, solemne.

Dean se mordió la lengua, observando como Castiel se enfurruñaba en su asiento, humillado como siempre por Michael.

Continuaron hablando sobre cómo repartirían la caballería, la infantería y a los arqueros en las diferentes puertas, murallas y torres de la ciudad. Idearon un sistema infalible para encender el aceite sagrado cuando fuese tiempo.

Sam leyó en alta voz las cartas que habían llegado desde Embla, Ansus, el Bosque Antiguo y aldeas al sur de Valkyria, hace un par de días. Embla había caído y sus sobrevivientes se dirigían a la capital, el Bosque Antiguo continuaba siendo asediado por los demonios, pero últimamente estos se habían replegado, en Ansus estaban sufriendo posesiones de demonios y la mayoría de pobladores se había vuelto loco o estaba muerto. Caballeros errantes de las costas del Mar de la Luz decían que haber visto pasar flotas enteras de barcos negros provenientes del sur.

Había tantas posesiones de demonios como no se habían visto en miles de años.

Se decidió enviar un puñado de caballeros a guiar los pasos de los sobrevivientes de Embla para que llegaran a salvo. Unos cuantos hombres de infantería irían al Bosque Antiguo para liberar a la ciudad de su asedio. Y unos cuantos hombres recorrerían las costas de Valkyria vigilando día y noche por si veían alguna flota de los demonios acercarse. Se ordenaría a cada hombre, mujer y niño dibujar en las puertas de sus hogares trampas demoníacas y símbolos anti-posesión. Y, todo forastero que llegase a la ciudad, debería obligatoriamente beber agua bendecida por los sacerdotes de la Luz.

-Y, si os tranquiliza a todos –dijo Amara, en lugar de Michael que parecía un niño caprichoso con rabieta después de que los Leviatanes fueron mencionados-, aquí en Valkyria ninguno de los hermanos Winchester corre peligro –Dean y Sam entrecruzaron miradas, sabiendo que era cierto-. Y, Adam, el hijo bastardo del difundo Lord Winchester, está bajo el cuidado de mi ejército allá en el reino de Skoll. Si es que las leyendas fuesen ciertas, a Lucifer le costará mucha sangre y trabajo tratar de despertar a los Leviatanes –sonrió, con un gesto gélido que estremeció a Dean.

Estaban preparándose para la guerra. Dean sólo cayó en la cuenta de lo que significaba eso cuando salieron del concilio, y Sam y Castiel se despidieron de él, cada uno tomando su propio rumbo. Le provocaba un mal sabor en la boca pensar que alguien podía dañar a su hermano, o a aquel muchacho de ojos azules a quién había aprendido a amar.

"Los demonios pueden caer sobre nosotros en cuestión de meses –se dijo a sí mismo-. Y quizá no puedas protegerlos a ambos"

Suspiró, con los hombros doloridos. Al menos lo aliviaba que Sam fuera bueno luchando, y que Castiel haya aprendido a manejar la espada.

…

El guardia golpeó la puerta tres veces. El rey alzó la cabeza de las que había pasado escribiendo durante toda la madrugada. Hacía mucho frío en las habitaciones reales a pesar de que la chimenea estaba encendida y esa primavera había sido tibia.

-Adelante –dijo.

La puerta se abrió dejando apenas un espacio por donde el guardia asomó la cabeza.

-Alteza, su consejero ha venido a verlo –anunció.

-Hazlo pasar –ordenó el rey, dejando la pluma a un costado del tintero, y sellando la última carta.

El hombre canoso y de regordete de ropajes negros ingresó en la habitación del rey haciendo una torpe reverencia, antes de dibujar una sonrisita maliciosa. Michael lo observó durante un largo rato, como decidiendo si debía o no confiar en él.

-¿Envió a llamar por mí, alteza? –preguntó Metatrón

-Sí. En efecto, mi lord –Michael se puso de pie y con un gesto de la mano invitó al hombre a sentarse en una silla tapizada frente a la chimenea-. Usted sirvió durante muchos años a los Custodios de Valkyria antes de que mi padre lo eligiera consejero. Y, cuando fui coronado, fue usted en quién confié para que me trajera los secretos del reino del norte, y también de Vanadis.

-Sirvo al legítimo heredero de los Primeros Reyes que una vez gobernaron desde Skoll hasta Vanadis. Sólo cumplo mi deber –afirmó Metatrón, con tono zalamero.

-Pero ahora no necesito los secretos de otros reinos ni la muerte de ningún rey, como fue el caso del esposo de mi querida tía –el rey Michael tomó asiento en la otra silla tapizada, frente a la chimenea. Su rostro proyecto las sombras del fuego-. ¿Ha escuchado lo que ha dicho el Hombre de Letras?

-¿Sobre los Leviatanes? –Metatrón cruzó las manos sobre su regazo.

-Sí. Por esa estúpida discusión por poco quedan reveladas mis intenciones –Michael volvió a ponerse de pie, clavando sus ojos en la chimenea-. Sé que puedo confiar en usted, y otros tantos más de mi corte. Pero ¿Ha visto a mi hermano? Es un peligro para todo el plan que llevaré a cabo. Se ha vuelto amigo de Dean Winchester, y temo que pueda arruinar todo mi plan.

-No creo que deba preocuparse por el bastardo, alteza –Metatrón sonrió-. El plan marcha tal cual, a pesar de que a ese viejo estúpido de la logia casi se le suelta la lengua hoy durante el concilio. Sam y Dean Winchester están justo donde los queremos pero… -se encogió de hombros, como si nada-, si aún cree que el bastardo puede ser un riesgo. Podemos encargarnos de eso… mis hombres…

-¡NO! –Exclamó Michael-. El reino entero sabe de mi desprecio por Castiel. Si aparece muerto misteriosamente sabrán que tuve algo que ver y ahorita lo que menos necesito es al pueblo murmurando sobre conspiraciones. No puedo acusarlo de algo como robo o así de simple, y condenarlo a muerte. Tengo que quitármelo del camino, de forma inteligente.

-Quizá haciendo que un buen grupo de sus Custodios lo descubran infraganti en algún delito tan atroz que el pueblo mismo quiera matarlo –los ojos de Metatrón chisporrotearon y se ganó una sonrisa sagaz de su rey.

-¿Tiene algo en mente? –preguntó Michael.

-Tengo algo en mente, sí –respondió Metatrón. La satisfacción en el rostro del rey fue absoluta-. Ya que sabemos que los Leviatanes son reales, y que Luci… el Traidor está intentando por todos los medios conseguir la sangre de un Winchester, tengo una idea que podrá quitarnos del camino a uno de los hermanos Winchester y a Castiel. Es un plan que requerirá de esfuerzo; pero no es imposible.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Verá, alteza, casualmente esta noche estaba paseando cerca al templo de los dioses y…

 **Continuará…**

 **Xoxo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Son libres de odiar a Metatrón.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Éste fic se está demorando un poquito más de lo que imaginé pero como ando bailando entre dos fics ufff.**

 **Gracias a quienes dejaron Reviews**

 **Capítulo**

 **4**

El verano llegaba a su fin, los días eran más cortos y los habitantes de Valkyria se preparaban para celebrar los ritos de la llegada del otoño. El viento era cada vez más frío, y los vastos campos que rodeaban la ciudad habían empezado a marchitarse. El Rey y sus consejeros estaban demasiado ocupados con los preparativos del aprovisionamiento para el posible asedio; el miedo se podía percibir en las calles de la ciudad.

Hace un par de semanas los barcos mercantes del norte habían dejado de llegar. En lugar de ellos los vigilantes de las costas del Mar de la Luz se habían presentado ante el Rey Michael Novak con una terrible noticia. Finalmente, tras meses de zozobra e incertidumbre, los barcos negros de los demonios fueron vistos.

Los ejércitos de Skoll, y de Bor estaban preparados para el ataque. Los custodios y los soldados del rey habían preparado todas las defensas de la ciudad, y habían reclutado a cuantos hombres vivían dentro de las murallas. Los campesinos de los alrededores ya hace mucho habían entrado buscando refugio en la ciudad.

Pero nada de eso bastó para calmar la rabia del rey.

-¡Todo ha sido culpa de ese maldito traidor! –Vociferaba cuando el Consejo de Guerra se reunía y alguien osaba mencionar a Lucifer-. Debíamos haber enviado por él a un mercenario para que nos trajera su cabeza.

Se murmuraba en los corredores del palacio, entre los sirvientes y lo cortesanos, que el Rey finalmente había perdido la cabeza. Amara, por su parte, era mucho más sensata, y aunque sólo los ejércitos del reino de Skoll le pertenecían; pronto fue ella quien daba las órdenes y planeaba las estrategias de todas las fuerzas de Valkyria.

Según los informantes que habían llegado el día anterior, las huestes de Agatión por tierra tardarían al menos dos semanas en llegar. Pero, por mar, los barcos negros de los demonios atracarían en Valkyria en una.

Dean había decidido que todos los nobles de Valkyria estaban locos. No tenía idea de porqué, desde el día en que se celebró el banquete por la llegada de Amara y el concilio de Guerra, algunos lo evadían, le dedicaban miradas torvas y a veces entristecidas, como si supieran algo que él no.

Las miradas que más lo inquietaban eran las del Rey y de ese consejero, Metatrón, que siempre iba pisándole los talones. Michael aseguraba que Dean y Sam tendrían un sitio principal en las filas del ejército, que irían al frente de la caballería; pero por como entornaba los ojos cuando encontraba al rubio a su paso, parecía que estuviera esperando un error. Una mínima equivocación para echarlo a un calabozo.

Dean sabía que, si el Rey supiera cada uno de sus movimientos, tendría razones de sobra para arrojarlo a un calabozo y perder la llave. Llegó a considerar apartarse de Castiel para evitar comprometer al muchacho también, pero le fue sencillamente imposible.

Desde que había puesto un pie en el palacio de Valkyria, Castiel Novak y sus ojos azules le robaron el aliento. Forjaron una amistad inquebrantable, y no pasó demasiado para que terminasen revueltos en los brazos del otro, en la habitación de Dean. Pero, eso no era todo, durante el verano esa relación casi puramente carnal, con apenas un par de palabras cariñosas, creció y creció.

Dean había llegado a la conclusión de que amaba irremediablemente a Castiel, como jamás amó a una mujer por más hermosa que ésta fuera. La forma en la que Cas movía esas caderas al montarlo, lo apretado que era, y la deliciosa manera en la que arqueaba la espalda antes de correrse, se habían vuelto cosas insignificantes en esos meses. Lo que más volvía loco a Dean era la dulce timidez con la que Castiel lo besaba, para después sonrojarse; la intensidad de las miradas que compartían cuando estaban en lados opuestos del salón de banquetes; y el peso de esa cabeza castaña en el pecho del rubio cuando dormían.

Estaban arriesgándose demasiado. Dean presentía que la gente comenzaba a notar que andaban a todos lados juntos, que esos abrazos cuando bebían demás en una taberna no eran para nada fraternales, e incluso sospechaba que los sirvientes de Castiel sabían desde hace mucho que el muchacho no dormía en sus habitaciones.

-Lord Winchester, no creo que deba… -las palabras de un temeroso Kevin sacaron el rubio de sus cavilaciones.

-¡Vamos! Es una espada roma. ¿A los custodios no les enseñan a usar la espada? –espetó Dean, empuñando la suya. Adoptó una postura ágil, dispuesto a detener cualquier ataque y a devolver un golpe que, de tener filo la hoja de su arma, mataría a su oponente en una sola estocada.

Pero Kevin seguía titubeando. Sabía pelear muy bien, pero Dean era un Lord, y si le hacía daño…

-¡Kevin, anímate, Dean no se romperá! –exclamó Castiel, desde el otro lado del patio de entrenamientos.

Era un lugar amplio, con suelo de tierra, y rodeado por barandales de madera y taburetes viejos. Allí solían celebrar los torneos en los tiempos del Rey Charles Novak, pero Michael era demasiado estoico para esas cosas así que el lugar lo ocupaban para domar a los caballos o para que los novatos del ejército entrenaran.

Esa mañana Dean había estado paseando por allí, bebiendo algo de vino y caminando junto a una de las hermanas del rey, Hannah; cuando vio a Sam y Castiel. Toda la ciudad sabía que las huestes de Agatión estaban a días de atacarlos, por lo que no les quedaba más opción que beber, entrenar y rezar a los dioses.

Sam y Cas habían estado practicando con las espadas desde que había salido el sol, según le informó Kevin, quién ya llevaba un buen rato allí, cuando Dean se acercó a ver el entrenamiento. Como Hombre de Letras, Sam no tenía permitido llevar una espada pero en tiempos de guerra esas normas habían sido olvidadas.

Castiel era ágil pero su golpe demasiado débil; Sam por otra parte tenía fuerza, pero no era demasiado veloz. Su pelea era casi pareja, de no ser porque Dean implicó una distracción para el muchacho. De este modo no le costó demasiado a Sam derribar a su oponente sobre la tierra. Cas se había golpeado con el pomo de la espada a mitad del rostro al caer lo cual hizo reír a los Winchester, a Kevin y a un par de guardias que daban vueltas por el lugar.

Se la pasaron bromeando el resto de la mañana sobre la graciosa caída de Castiel, hasta que éste se cansó y les propinó a los tres un golpe con el pomo de su arma. Dean y Kevin no tardaron en quejarse.

-Ven que si puede matar a alguien con la empuñadura de la espada. Es un arma letal –había bromeado Sam, riendo a carcajadas.

No pasó demasiado antes de que Dean convenciera a Kevin de luchar. El joven custodio estaba por demás incómodo con la situación, Dean parecía divertido, y Sam y Cas los veían, ambos sentados en el barandal de madera compartiendo un pellejo de vino, y gritando un par de tonterías a los otros dos.

-¡Kevin, vamos, sólo inténtalo! –exclamó Sam, exasperado.

-No es sensato… -musitó el muchacho.

-No, no lo es –concordó Dean, soltando un suspiro y volviéndose hacia su hermano y Cas, dándole la espalda a Kevin-. Y tú, Kevin, eres un cobarde.

Eso fue todo lo que necesito el joven Custodio para animarse a arrojar una estocada sobre Dean. Fue un ataque por la espalda, pero el rubio lo estuvo esperando; lo esquivó por un pelo, y después volteó para detener la segunda estocada de Kevin. El metal chasqueó contra el metal cuando las espadas se encontraron.

La danza del acero resonó por todo el palacio, como un preludio de la guerra que se avecinaba. Kevin era bueno, ágil, rápido y fuerte; y Dean no se quedaba atrás. Un golpe por arriba, otro por abajo; las espadas describían medias lunas en el aire, y se detenían con brutalidad entre sí. Pero en un momento impreciso, Kevin arrojó un golpe demasiado confiado; la fuerza de Dean lo superó, movió la espada sobre la otra arrancándola de las manos del custodio. El arma saltó por los aires y cayó en las manos del mayor de los Winchester.

Con un movimiento veloz una de las hojas de metal se deslizó por la parte posterior del cuello de Kevin y la otra quedó presionada contra su yugular. Dean era letal, y si esas espadas no fuesen de entrenamiento Kevin ya hubiese marchado con los dioses.

-¿Últimas palabras, custodio? –preguntó Dean, a modo de broma.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha, y le dedicó una mirada jactanciosa a Castiel quién le devolvió la sonrisa. Una mala decisión. Kevin, emocionado por la pelea, aprovechó esto para propinarle un puntapié en las canillas al rubio. Lo derribó. Le arrebató una de las espadas y antes de que la mano de Dean pudiese alcanzar la espada que quedó tirada por allí, Kevin presionó la punta de su arma en el pecho de Dean.

-Sí. No se distraiga tanto, milord –respondió finalmente el muchacho.

Dean, orgulloso como era, se ruborizó y murmuró una especie de maldición. Aceptó la mano que Kevin le tendió, evitando escuchar los chistes que Sam y Castiel les gritaban desde la baranda de madera. Recogió la espada que había quedado tirada y la empuñó.

-¿Segunda ronda? –dijo.

-Con gusto, milord –Kevin adoptó posición de batalla.

…

La noche llegó. Hasta que se puso el sol y se retiraron Dean se negó a aceptar que Kevin le hubo dado una paliza. Estaba adolorido y tenía magulladuras por todos lados, pero prefirió inventar que había escuchado en una taberna que los Custodios bebían una pócima mágica para aumentar su fuerza, a aceptar que fue vencido la mayoría de veces.

-Bebo la misma pócima que usted, mi lord –había bromeado Kevin, tímido.

-Vino y putas –bromeó Sam, pero para su sorpresa Dean no replicó, sólo se sonrió como si escondiera un secreto.

Castiel, por su parte y como era natural en él, se ruborizó. Dean habría querido decirles que en lo del vino tenían razón, pero que no había tocado a una mujer desde hace meses. En su lugar se limitó a clavar sus ojos en los de Castiel por un largo rato.

Kevin se retiró a las barracas de los custodios, y Sam abandonó el palacio asegurándose que tenía un montón de trabajo. El ejército marchaba vigilando la ciudad, los sacerdotes rezaban, los nobles se aprovisionaban, y, por su parte, los Hombres de Letras se estaban encargando de revisar uno por uno los manuscritos antiguos por si allí existía alguna forma de evitar que Lucifer hiciera caer el hechizo enochiano que protegía las murallas de Valkyria.

Dean se despidió de Castiel en los jardines rojos. Deseó besarlo en los labios, pero en lugar de ello sólo le apretó el hombro y le dedicó un guiño. Después de ello fue a cenar algo, convenciendo a una de las cocineras del rey que le diera unos cuantos pastelillos de limón que habían horneado exclusivamente para el monarca. La chica no pudo resistir a los encantos de Dean y le obsequió siete.

Tras comerlos todos mientras caminaba por los pasillos y jardines del palacio, asomándose a los balcones para contemplar la ciudad, Dean se encaminó hacia sus habitaciones. Necesitaba asearse, y dormir muy bien. Los demonios seguramente caerían sobre ellos en cualquier momento, y las próximas noches podían ser las últimas que durmiese lo suficiente.

Entró en sus habitaciones extendiendo los brazos, y las piernas para aflojar un poco los músculos. Todo estaba en penumbras cuando cerró la puerta, por lo que fue hasta la chimenea. Encendió los leños cenicientos que quedaban allí, y después hizo lo propio con las velas y los pebeteros que ocupaban las esquinas de la habitación.

Estaba encendiendo la última vela cuando escuchó algo revolverse en la antesala de la recamara. Tensó los hombros llevando la mano a la empuñadura de su espada, por instinto. Volteó con cautela, y dejó caer los hombros al descubrir que era Castiel.

El muchacho estaba de pie a mitad de la habitación, sonriéndole tímidamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió Dean, con gesto tierno-. ¿Cómo entraste?

-Me metí antes de que llegaras. A esperarte. Te tardaste –Castiel avanzó hacia Dean, quién retiró la mano de la empuñadura, para posarla en la cadera del castaño-. Te tardaste mucho…

-Unos pastelillos y una muchacha son una combinación muy tentadora –jugueteó Dean, inclinándose hacia los labios de Castiel, pero sin besarlo.

-No intentes ponerme celoso, Dean –murmuró Cas.

-¿De quién, de la muchacha? –el rubio tomó a Castiel por la cintura, asiéndolo con ambos brazos lo hizo volar por la habitación y lo depositó sobre la cama.

-No –los brazos de Cas lo rodearon por el cuello-. De los pastelillos –sus piernas hicieron lo propio con las caderas del rubio, haciendo que sus entrepiernas semi despiertas se rozaran.

-Mmm –fue lo único que alcanzó a murmurar Dean antes de que Castiel le besara. Se besaron durante un largo rato, la fricción de sus cuerpos empezó a hacerlos jadear, y sus manos ya no soportaron la tela que se interponía entre ambos-. Cas… demonios, estás caliente hoy.

-Tú sabes a limón.

El chaleco de Cas desapareció, al igual que sus botas y el jubón que traía. Quedó simplemente en un par de calzones grises y una camisa blanca y translúcida. Dean no estuvo muy lejos de quedar igual.

Se deslizaron sobre la cama hasta quedar en el centro de ésta. No habían prisas, por lo que Castiel se tomó su tiempo para tantear el cuerpo aun vestido de Dean, y retirarle la camisa. Compartían otro beso cuando Dean lo apartó con ambas manos presionándole el pecho.

-¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió Cas, con sus labios hinchados y las pupilas tan dilatadas que sus ojos eran negros en lugar de azules.

El pulgar de Dean paseó por el labio inferior del moreno, y las respiraciones temblorosas de ambos chocaron.

-Si morimos… -murmuró.

-No –Castiel era optimista, se negaba a creer que Valkyria fuese a caer-. Mi hermano puede ser un idiota conmigo, pero es un excelente rey y sabrá como dirigir a sus ejércitos –afirmó.

-Cas, escúchame –Dean lo interrumpió, sosteniendo el rostro del menor entre sus manos para obligarlo a que lo mirase-. Si morimos, quiero que sepas que te amo. Pase lo que pase cuando las huestes de Agatión lleguen. Te amo.

Castiel ladeó su cabeza, observando a Dean con los ojos bien abiertos. Sonrió, tomando las muñecas del rubio. Relamió sus labios, y asintió.

-Dean –rodeó las caderas del rubio con una pierna. Maniobró para dar vuelta, quedando Dean entre las almohadas, y él sentado a horcajadas sobre el rubio-. Te amo ¿Me entiendes? –movió las caderas lentamente-. Te amo, Dean Winchester. Te amo tanto que duele.

Las manos del rubio se colaron bajo la camisa de Castiel, afianzando los movimientos de sus cuerpos. Castiel empezó a gemir por el roce de sus erecciones. Necesitaba sentir a Dean dentro; lo quería dentro tan pronto como pudiese.

Entre los jadeos entrecortados, los gemidos, y el crujir de la cama bajo sus cuerpos, no escucharon el bullicio fuera de la puerta. La aldaba era oxidada y vieja; bastó un puntapié de un guardia para hacer que ésta saltara con un estrépito ensordecedor que hizo temblar el fuego de la chimenea.

Antes de que Castiel pudiera apartarse de Dean, o el rubio dejar de besar su cuello, siete guardias reales estaban dentro de la habitación. El Rey Michael no tardó en entrar, seguido por su consejero real, Metatrón, y por un viejo sacerdote a quién Dean no había visto en su vida.

-¿Así que esto es lo que haces, bastardo? –preguntó Michael, con la voz punzante-. Lord Winchester, lo creí que más… decente.

Castiel se apartó de Dean con torpeza, intentó vestirse pero un guardia fue hasta él y le puso la espada en el cuello. Los ojos de todos los presentes allí demostraban asco, sorpresa, decepción y, en ciertas ocasiones, una mezcla de las tres. La mayoría de guardias reales conocían a Dean, y apreciaban al bastardo de su viejo rey, pero no aceptarían jamás algo como eso.

Por otra parte en los ojos celestes del rey había una chispa de victoria; en los del consejero real, un halo de satisfacción.

-Pu…puedo explicarlo. He sido yo… yo lo he obligado a… -intentó decir Dean, pálido pero decidido a librar a Castiel de ésta.

-No, Dean –murmuró Castiel, y Dean lo observó incrédulo-. He sido yo, Michael. Yo he…

-¡SILENCIO LOS DOS! –Bramó Michael-. Señores –se dirigió a todos los presentes-, en época de guerra suplicamos a los dioses su misericordia, su intervención en la batalla para librarnos de la oscuridad. ¡Pero los dioses no atenderán a nuestras plegarias si vivimos conociendo ésta clase de abominaciones y las encubrimos!

-A los dioses les importa una mierda lo que ocurra con nosotros, o a quién nos cojamos –gruñó Dean. Antes de que pudiera moverse el rey saltó sobre él, con un puñal que lo amenazó en el cuello.

-¡La guerra está sobre nosotros! Mis señores –habló Michael para todos-, con ustedes de testigos de las abominaciones que han cometido Lord Winchester y mi hermano querido, Castiel, condeno sus acciones. ¡Llévenlos a los calabozos!

Los guardias no esperaron que se los repitiesen. Arrastraron a Castiel y a Dean fuera de la habitación.

Dean se revolvió en el agarre de dos de los guardias, y consiguió voltear hacia Michael.

-Mil hombres de infantería que vinieron conmigo desde Vanadis abandonarán tu estúpida ciudad si me matas, o si le haces algo a Castiel –gruñó.

-Eso es lo que no entiendes, Winchester –siseó Michael, como una vil serpiente-. Te pudrirás en un calabozo hasta el día de la guerra. Cuando tus hombres hayan peleado y muerto, entonces perderás la cabeza.

-¡Hijo de perra!

-¡Os condeno a ti y a Castiel Novak a muerte, por sodomía! Y también a tu hermano Samuel Winchester por ser cómplice en semejante abominación… -gritó el rey, descompuesto, como un niño mimado quién ha perdido su juguete.

Se necesitaron cuatro guardias para arrastrar a Dean, quien descubrió que fuera de la habitación estaban un sinnúmero de cortesanos y sirvientes. Un número suficiente de testigos.

Para cuando se dio cuenta y lo estaban bajando por unas estrechas escaleras con aroma a moho y orines, sin importar hacia donde mirase, no pudo encontrar a Castiel.

Los calabozos eran profundos, compuestos por un largo túnel ojival flanqueado por rejas. Los guardias llevaron a Dean hasta el final de ese oscuro y apestoso lugar apenas iluminado por la antorcha que uno de ellos traía. Lo arrojaron en un calabozo sin ventanas, y cerraron la pesada puerta de madera.

Dean los escuchó echar llaves. Antes de que cerraran la portezuela superior por donde pasaban alimento a los prisioneros, el rubio se asomó por allí. El guardia que estaba sacando las llaves era un hombre con el cual habían bebido hace unos días. No podía pedirle que alertara a Sammy, porque ningún guardia estaría lo suficientemente loco para cometer traición contra su rey.

-Ey, por favor… -suplicó Dean-. Por favor ¿A dónde se llevaron a Castiel?

-Lo siento, milord, no puedo decírselo –el guardia tomó la portezuela.

-¡Por favor, no le hagan daño, él no tiene la culpa! –gritó Dean.

Antes de cerrar esa portezuela el guardia se compadeció y articulo un par de palabras sin que nadie lo escuchase.

Dean leyó sus labios y se estremeció.

"Las grutas"

Cayó sobre sus rodillas, sintiendo que las fuerzas lo abandonaban. El hijo de puta del rey lo mantendría a él con vida y sano para que si los hombres de Vanadis pedían ver al prisionero él estuviese presentable. Pero nadie preguntaría por Castiel.

Los resquicios de la luz de la antorcha se alejaron junto con el eco de los pasos de los guardias. Dean apoyó su espalda en la pared húmeda del calabozo; hundiendo su cabeza entre las manos.

Todo era oscuridad allí, y silencio. No había una ventana y el aire era pesado. Pero lo que le impidió respirar al rubio fueron las palabras del guardia.

-Las grutas –murmuró para sí mismo.

Jamás había estado en Valkyria antes de la caída de Vanadis; pero por todo el reino de Enir se contaban cuentos horribles sobre Las Grutas.

Se decía que, allí en la capital, encerraban a los locos y a los leprosos en Las Grutas, unas cuevas debajo del templo de la Luz y la Oscuridad. Ningún guardia atravesaba la puerta de ese lugar; apenas si se acercaban para arrojar un pan de vez en cuando. Sólo bajaban allí verdugos y curanderos, aunque algunos no volvían a salir. Y, la mayoría de leyendas afirmaban que, si ponías mucha atención en las noches, podías escuchar los gritos y los lamentos de quienes yacían allí.

Imaginar a Castiel encerrado en ese lugar hizo que el estómago de Dean se revolviera. Sólo los dioses sabían lo que esos verdugos y los curanderos le harían.

-¡Hijos de perra! –gritó Dean, hasta quedarse sin voz, pero nadie lo escuchó.

 **Continuará….**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Me emocioné escribiendo mi otro fic y abandoné éste temporalmente. A quienes han dejado Reviews gracias…**

 **Aunque a Genesis que ha estado dejando esos Reviews raros que demonios significa "** **juguemos a los vampiros con ronal macdonal"… No entendí la referencia…**

 **Capítulo**

 **5**

La oscuridad era impenetrable. Dean trató de mantener la calma, pero el miedo y la desesperación encontraron en él una presa fácil. Ese calabozo con hedor a orines y humedad en sus paredes de piedra se convirtió en un infierno. Incapaz de diferenciar el paso del tiempo Dean tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no caer rendido ante la locura.

Allí todo era penumbra, y apenas si notaba el paso de los días por las comidas que un guardia silencioso y de mirada hostil, le arrojaba por la portezuela del calabozo. Dos comidas al día que se componían de avena, agua y un pan duro. Una por la noche, y otra por la tarde. Dean se esforzaba por comer todo para mantener las fuerzas; el resto del tiempo dormía.

Los primeros tres días suplicó por que le dieran información sobre su hermano, o sobre Castiel, pero los guardias que lo visitaban no respondían.

El silencio parecía veneno. Dean llegó a creer que se había vuelto sordo, fue entonces cuando la aldaba de la puerta del calabozo crujió, los goznes chirriaron y las siluetas de dos guardias se dibujaron bajo el resplandor titilante de una antorcha.

La luz repentina lastimó los ojos de Dean, quién sólo después de que cerraran la puerta notó que habían arrojado a alguien dentro del calabozo. No tardó demasiado en reconocer los ropajes sencillos y grises, y la figura de su hermano menor.

-¿Sam? –exclamó Dean. Había estado tanto tiempo sin hablar que su propia voz le sonó extraña-. ¿Sammy? –se precipitó al muchacho, quién estaba de rodillas, al parecer demasiado aturdido para ponerse de pie.

Lo ayudó a incorporarse asiéndolo de un brazo.

-¿Dean? –el menor había parpadeado varias veces antes de reconocer a su hermano.

Dean sabía que su aspecto debía ser deplorable; todo mugriento, con la barba crecida, e impregnado del olor de esa sucia celda. Pero Sam se encontraba peor. Tenía una venda alrededor del hombro, un cardenal en el pómulo izquierdo, y cojeaba.

-¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo, Dean? –gruñó Sam, sacudiéndose del agarre del mayor.

-¿Qué te ocurrió a ti? –el rubio devolvió la pregunta. Sam traía su túnica de los Hombres de Letras, pero estaba raída y cubierta de fango seco.

Sam soltó un suspiro, resignado. Sacudió la cabeza, y dejó que en su expresión aflorara algo parecido a la desesperanza. Dean jamás había visto a su hermano tan desolado.

-Fueron al templo de mis Hermanos –habló Sam, finalmente, apoyando la espalda en la puerta y resbalándose hasta terminar en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las manos-. Los Custodios del Rey me buscaban con una orden de arresto… mis Hermanos quisieron una explicación, cuando no se la dieron cerraron las puertas del templo, y me dieron tiempo a escapar.

-¿Qué? –Dean, que había estado dando vueltas por el calabozo, se detuvo en seco-. Dime que no…

-Hui, Dean… pero al parecer las flotas de Agatión están ya en nuestras costas y el Rey no tiene tiempo para rebeliones, y menos si se trata de la logia. Antes de que yo llegara a las murallas de la ciudad, los Custodios habían matado a la mitad de Hombres de Letras y quemado el tempo. –los ojos de Sam se alzaron hacia su hermano, como los de un cachorro perdido-. ¡Los mataron, Dean! Los mataron a todos porque cumplieron sus votos de proteger a otro Hombre de Letras. Están muertos por mi culpa –la voz de Sam fue algo que Dean nunca olvidaría; tan rota, tan cargada de culpa y muerte.

-Sam no fue tu…

-¡Lo fue, Dean! –El menor se puso de pie-. Y lo eché a perder. Salí de la ciudad, y… -Sam apretó la mandíbula, recriminándose sus propias acciones-. Fui lo suficientemente estúpido para creer que no irían tras de mí. Tomé el Camino Blanco que va rumbo hacia el norte. Tardaron tres días en alcanzarme, Dean. ¡Veinte y seis Hombres de Letras dieron su vida por nada! –gritó, apretando sus puños y descargando furiosos golpes sobre la puerta hasta que los nudillos le sangraron.

-¡Ey, ey! –la mano de Dean fue hasta el hombro de Sam. El muchacho se volteó, y aunque era mucho más alto que su hermano mayor, el rubio supo que todavía era un niño asustado-. Lo solucionaremos.

-¿Cómo? –Siseó Sam, deteniendo sus golpes-. ¿Cómo estando dentro de esta celda de mierda?

-No lo sé. No tengo idea, Sammy, pero saldremos de esto. Lo prometo –afirmó Dean. Esas eran siempre sus palabras, desde que ambos robaban pastelillos en su ciudad natal cuando eran sólo unos niños.

Sam asintió, confiando en su hermano. Y así los días continuaron.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo Dean se sentía terrible, veía a Sam hecho un ovillo en una esquina del calabozo y no podía evitar pensar que lo había arrastrado con él. Había arrastrado a Castiel y a Sam a esa perdición.

Dean sabía que sería casi imposible salir de allí, pero no por ello dejó de intentar hablar con los guardias. Cuando pedía información sobre la guerra los guardias, aunque a regañadientes, le decían algo. Así consiguió enterarse de que las flotas de Agatión estaban en las costas pero aún no atacaban, esperando a la infantería que llegaba desde el sur con algo de retraso y encabezada por Lucifer Novak y el Rey Demonio, Azazel.

Sin embargo, una vez Dean intentaba saber algo sobre Cas, los guardias se limitaban a desviar la mirada y guardar un silencio que le congelaba los huesos al rubio. Sus insistencias acerca de Castiel eran tan desesperadas, que Sam no tardó en hacer la pregunta que el rubio más temía hasta ese entonces.

-¿Por qué nos metieron aquí, Dean? –cuestionó el menor de los Winchester, una noche.

Durante ese tiempo en el calabozo Sam había estado suponiendo que el Rey perdió la cabeza sumido en la paranoia, o que quizá esperaba obtener algo con arrogarlos a ambos al calabozo.

-No lo sé, Sammy –murmuró Dean, desviando su mirada.

Ambos estaban en dos esquinas del oscuro calabozo, pero aun así el rubio temió que Sam leyera en su rostro la verdad. La opinión de los nobles de la corte de Valkyria no tenía ningún valor para él, pero cuando Sam preguntó, supo que si su hermano lo miraba con asco, quizá no lo soportaría.

-Dean, Michael está paranoico, lo sé. Pero… no estamos aquí por eso ¿verdad? –Sam no era tonto.

-No –respondió Dean, con tono estrangulado.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo tengo la culpa? –exclamó el rubio, queriendo sonar ofendido.

-Entonces mírame a los ojos y dime que no tuviste nada que ver –exigió el menor. Dean lo intentó, pero no pudo-. ¿Y bien?

-Es… es complicado…

-¡Oh, por los Dioses! –exclamó Sam, creyendo que lo había deducido por la mirada escurridiza del rubio-. ¿Te acostaste con una de las hermanas del Rey? ¿Quién fue? ¿Hannah? ¿Rachel?

Dean se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

-¡Mierda! ¿Con Amara? ¡¿Amara?! –casi chilló Sam, dando un salto y cubriendo su risotada con el dorso de su mano. No había reído en días desde que lo metieron en ese calabozo pero que su hermano se haya acostado con la reina viuda de Skoll le pareció increíblemente gracioso.

-¡No, Sam! ¡NO, dioses, no! –exclamó Dean.

-¿Entonces qué fue lo que hiciste? –La burla desapareció del rostro confundido de Sam-. ¿Y por qué también se cargaron a Cas? Entiendo que el Rey lo detestaba pero ¿Qué hicieron los dos?

-Es… -murmuró Dean, también poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda. No quería mirar cuando Sam lo empezara a odiar-. A Castiel… lo quiero ¿bien?

Se hizo un silencio penetrante.

-Por supuesto –asintió Sam, sin comprender-. Como a un hermano, lo sé. A mí también me agrada mucho. Castiel es un buen sujeto pero no creo que una amistad, unas borracheras, y un par de combates de entrenamiento hayan sido suficientes para que el Rey nos metiese este nido de ratas a todos ¿o sí?

-No, Sam –espetó Dean, exasperado. Se volteó, enérgico-. No como un hermano. Amo a Castiel…

Sam enarcó una ceja, frunciendo el entrecejo. Dean entendió que debía ser muy complicado para él entender que dos hombres…

-¿Lo amas? Amor fraternal, por supuesto pero…–repitió el más alto. Dean rodó los ojos.

-No lo amo como a ti, Sammy –espetó el rubio, dejando caer los hombros y soltando todo el aliento contenido-. Lo amo… como debería amar a una mujer.

Sam arrojó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, entornó los ojos. Cuando se dio cuenta que Dean no bromeaba los abrió de par en par. Quiso decir algo, pero calló. Pareció cavilar algo, y finalmente se dejó caer sentado de vuelta a su esquina del calabozo, con los brazos sobre las rodillas.

-Bien ¿y eso que tiene que ver? –preguntó. Aquellas palabras tomaron a Dean por sorpresa.

Sam debía estar bromeando. Tenía que odiarlo; tenía que decir que eso era una anormalidad y que Dean debía haber perdido el juicio para haberse acostado con un hombre.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Dean, turbado-. ¡Estoy metido aquí por sodomía! ¿Comprendes? Por cogerme a Castiel…Y estás aquí por ser mi cómplice…

-En mi defensa no lo sabía –musitó Sam, como si nada.

-Espera ¿No dirás nada sobre…

-¿Sobre qué eso está mal y es raro? –Sam giró la cabeza mirando a Dean. Negó, rotundamente.

-No quiero hacer esta pregunta, pero ¿por qué demonios no se te hace extraño? –los ojos verdes de Dean se entrecerraron, sospechando.

-Es complicado –Sam extendió las piernas sobre el frío suelo de piedra. Desviando la mirada de su hermano-. Pero entre los Hombres de Letras no son tan inusuales esas "prácticas"

-¿Qué?

-Mira, Dean. A algunos les gusta ir por mujeres a los burdeles de la ciudad, pero convivimos durante tantos años dentro del templo, desde muy jóvenes, y algunas amistades entre Hermanos se vuelven más que sólo eso –explicó Sam, con calma.

-Dime, por el amor de los Dioses, que tú no… -suplicó Dean, arrojando la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el muro de piedra.

-No –afirmó Sam, exasperado-. Sólo digo que entre los Hombres de Letras no es tan extraño. Yo no he estado con un hombre de esa manera. Pero había algunos en la logia, parejas… quiero decir.

-Lo entiendo… creo –murmuró el rubio, tratando de que no le diera un infarto. Cerró los ojos, pensando en Cas, en cuánto quería saber si estaba bien. En cuánto quería tenerlo allí en ese mismo instante.

-Espera… -dijo Sam, de pronto-. Cuando me trajeron acá ningún otro calabozo estaba ocupado. ¿Dónde tienen a Castiel?

-En Las Grutas –susurró Dean, sintiendo un nudo cerrarse en torno a su garganta.

Un silencio abrumador los acompañó tras esa conversación. Sam no supo que decir. También había escuchado sobre las Grutas, pero nadie salía vivo de allí, así que tratar de consolar a Dean hubiese resultado tonto.

Durante los dos días siguientes, para ignorar el hambre y la sed, fueron sumiéndose en un sueño profundo. Los despertó el sonido de pasos por el corredor. Pisotones metálicos de varios guardias. Dean se puso alerta, Sam tardó un poco más en despertar pero cuando la puerta crujió y se abrió, ambos estaban listos para lo que fuese.

Dos guardias vigilaron la salida, y otros cuatro entraron. Dean intentó forcejear, pero en un instante los tuvieron a él y a Sam con grilletes en las manos. Los arrastraron a empujones fuera de los calabozos.

-¿Dónde está Castiel? –preguntó Dean, demandante, mientras subían las escaleras.

-El Rey solicitó verlos –fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Salieron a los corredores y sólo en ese instante Dean notó lo que ocurría a su alrededor. La ciudad estaba sumida en el silencio, pero más allá de sus murallas algo se removía, pasos, gritos, murmullos. Cientos de antorchas se movían por lo alto de las murallas de la ciudadela y en los torreones, rompiendo la oscuridad.

De pronto un tañido grave y prolongado esclareció cualquier duda. La guerra se gestaba fuera. Tres campanadas anunciaban que Valkyria estaba bajo ataque. La flota e infantería de Agatión, sus demonios y demás monstruos debían estar a unos cuantos pasos de asediar la capital.

Antes de que Dean o Sam pudieran decir algo, los guardias los arrastraron al Salón del Trono. Lo que había sido una alegre sala llena de vida, esa noche parecía una gris y fría gruta iluminada por una luz mortecina.

Las enormes puertas se cerraron tras Dean y Sam, los guardias les quitaron los grilletes, y los empujaron para que avanzaran. Una vez ante el trono, con un puntapié los obligaron a doblar rodillas. Dos hileras de Custodios cuidaban el trono; en la alta y blanca silla de madera labrada se encontraba el Rey Michael Novak. A su lado, como un gato agazapado, divisaron a Metatrón.

-¿Escuchan? –dijo de pronto el Rey, irguiéndose de su trono. El eco de la guerra que se libraba afuera, resonaba; el silbar de las flechas volando, y los gritos de los demonios azuzando a los suyos para que arremetieran contra las puertas con arietes pesados-. Valkyria puede caer o mantenerse en pie esta noche. Afuera… afuera todos luchan con valor contra demonios y otras atrocidades. Pero entre las filas de Agatión fue visto mi hermano el Traidor.

La voz de Michael tenía un tinte demente.

-Su Majestad ha abandonado su sitio en las murallas de la ciudadela –continuó Metatrón, zalamero-. ¡Ha abandonado su sitio allí para asegurar que los Dioses bendigan la batalla!

-¿Dónde está Castiel? –exigió saber Dean, todavía de rodillas, alzando una mirada fulminante al monarca.

-Y planeo hacer que los Dioses nos protejan y alejen al Traidor, limpiando el mayor pecado que alberga esta ciudad. Usted, lord Winchester –respondió Michael, ignorando la pregunta de Dean y dibujando una sonrisa que se deformó en una mueca enfermiza-. Usted y mi hermano –comenzó a caminar alrededor de la silla del trono.

-Esta noche serán juzgados, bajo el crimen de sodomía y traición –añadió Metatrón, sonriendo malicioso.

-¡Usted sabe que esa no es la razón! –La exclamación de Sam tomó a todos por sorpresa-. Usted sabe que Lucifer está afuera…

-¡NO MENCIONES ESE NOMBRE EN MI PRECENCIA! –bramó Michael, descompuesto.

-…haciendo todo lo posible para hacer caer los conjuros enochianos que protegen Valkyria –continuó Sam, ignorándolo-. Sabe que entrará aquí. ¡Y por eso quiere matarnos!

-Creo que te das demasiada importancia a ti mismo, muchacho –intervino Metatrón, despectivo.

-Leviatanes –fue lo único que Sam respondió, viendo a Metatrón y al Rey Michael palidecer.

-¿Acaso crees que tratamos de matarlos a ustedes dos por una estúpida leyenda? –el Rey soltó una carcajada.

-Precisamente –afirmó Sam y fue más rápido que los guardias, se movió con tanta velocidad que Dean apenas si lo notó. Le arrebató la espada a uno y con un tajo se libró de él. Su hermano mayor no tardó en seguirlo, y pronto todos los guardias empuñaron lanzas, dispuestos a asesinarlos.

Los hubieran matado de no ser porque el Rey hizo un gesto para que los guardias se detuvieran. Ambos hermanos estaban armados y eran letales, así que Michael suspiró.

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón, Samuel Winchester –dijo, volviendo a su trono. Los guardias se alejaron un paso de los dos hermanos Winchester-. Me has descubierto. Amara, mi querida tía, vino aquí por una razón… para entregarme personalmente la noticia de la muerte de Adam.

-Hijo de perra –maldijo Dean, deseando saltar sobre el Rey sin importar si le ensartaban una lanza en las entrañas.

-¿Creen acaso que no me enteré de los Leviatanes? ¡Sé lo que planea Lucifer! Ese asqueroso traidor quiere despertar a esas bestias, y necesita la sangre de un Winchester –continuó el Rey, ladeando un poco la cabeza, con arrogancia-. ¿Acaso pensaron que no me enteré desde hace más de un año que los demonios planeaban atacar Vanadis?

-No… –Dean soltó un jadeo, incrédulo-. No habría sido capaz. Ni si quiera usted.

-Lo fui –afirmó el Rey-. Tengo espías por todos lados. Y supe que atacarían Vanadis en el solsticio. Tenía la esperanza de que murieran tú y tu padre en la batalla –le dijo a Dean-. Así sólo tendría que encargarme del cachorro –señaló a Sam-. Es una pena que hayan sobrevivido. Ahora el dilema está en ¿esperar o matarlos ahora? Antes de que Lucifer penetre en la ciudad; pero eso causaría que todos los hombres de Vanadis se retiraran de la guerra y mi ejército es bastante reducido ya…

-¡Hijo de Perra, puedes tomar tu cuidad y metértela por el culo! –Dean no lo soportó más, saltó sobre el Rey. Un tajo derribó a un guardia que trató de impedírselo, y otro custodio más terminó en el suelo gracias a Sam-. Dame una sola razón para que no te degollé justo ahora –en un parpadeo la hoja de la espada de Dean estaba en el cuello de Michael.

Pero la risotada del monarca lo descolocó. Generalmente cuando alguien tenía una hoja afilada de acero en el cuello no reía, pero Michael parecía divertido con la situación.

-El bastardo –sonrió.

-Adam está muerto, usted mismo lo ha dicho –contradijo Sam, furioso.

-No, no, no ese bastardo –canturreó Metatrón, haciendo una seña a un guardia al otro extremo de la sala del trono.

Las puertas se abrieron, y el alma de Dean cayó al piso. El brazo le falló, y esa distracción fue suficiente para que dos guardias le arrebataran el arma, y lo tomaran por ambos brazos apartándolo del Rey.

Avanzando desde la entrada del salón del trono dos guardias llevaban a Castiel. Dean no quería mirar, pero por otra parte, le fue imposible retirar sus ojos de encima del muchacho.

-Dioses –escuchó jadear a Sam.

-¡Hijos de perra! ¡¿Qué le han hecho?! ¡¿Qué mierdas le han hecho?! –gritó Dean, removiéndose con todas sus fuerzas en el intento de soltarse de los guardias, pero no lo logró.

La visión de Castiel no era deplorable, era… no habían palabras para describirlo.

Dean y Sam habían pasado hambre y sed en el calabozo, pero el muchacho estaba en los huesos.

-Cas –musitó Dean, horrorizado.

El castaño tenía el labio inferior roto y el rostro cubierto de magulladuras. Estaba tan débil que dos guardias lo arrastraban por los brazos ya que no podía mantenerse en pie. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre seca. Tenía cardenales azules y rojizos en torno a sus piernas. Llevaba la misma ropa con la que fue encerrado, pero hecha jirones y empapada de sangre. Surcos rojizos adornaban sus brazos, cuello y espalda, revelando por donde habían paseado fierros caldeados. Pero eso no era lo peor; sino sus ojos… azules, apagados y perdidos en la nada.

Castiel ni siquiera miró a Dean cuando los guardias finalmente lo soltaron al pie del trono. Las piernas le temblaron, y una mueca de dolor le ensombreció el rostro; cayó de rodillas, incapaz de mantenerse en pie, y entonces Dean notó que la sangre entre sus piernas era fresca y continuaba manando.

-Allí está, tu razón para no hacer ninguna estupidez, Winchester –se burló Michael-. Aunque claro, no me llevaré el crédito, mantenerlo vivo fue idea de Metatrón.

-¿Qué le han hecho? –balbuceó Dean.

-Sin embargo creo que esta noche su cabeza se verá bien junto a la suya, Lord Winchester, en una pica –añadió.

-¡¿Qué le han hecho?! – bramó Dean, rojo de furia, y con una vena saltándole en la sien.

-Tranquilo, milord –respondió Metatrón, alzando ambas manos-. Sólo necesitaba que Castiel confesara un par de cosas, pero es un hueso duro de roer, así que hicieron falta ciertos métodos para convencerlo. ¿No es así, Castiel? Y a quienes vigilan las Grutas les gusta divertirse.

Dean observó de reojo a Cas, a su chico, de rodillas temblando en el suelo, con la espalda cubierta de surcos sanguinolentos abiertos, producto de alguna flagelación. Escuchó que murmuraba algo y apenas si reconoció sus palabras.

-Michael, perdóname. Hermano, perdóname.

Pronto el rubio se arrepintió de haber preguntado, pero Metatrón quiso informarle de todas formas.

-¿Lo ve, mi lord? –señaló Metatrón, victorioso. Caminando de lado a lado detrás del trono del Rey Michael- ¿Quiere saber cómo se quebranta la voluntad de alguien? Pues bien le diré…

-¡Cállese!

-… Castiel es fuerte, como le dije. Los latigazos no funcionaron. Casi muere, el pobre, desangrado allí en las grutas… pero se negó a acusarlo –la sonrisa de Metatrón fue pensativa-. Las agujas en los brazos lo hicieron gritar, pero no cedió. Luego vinieron los hierros caldeados…

-¡Cállese, por los Dioses, cállese! –exigió Dean, viendo como Castiel temblaba más al escuchar a Metatrón.

-…pero los hierros tampoco funcionaron. Él seguía luchando, resistiendo, peleando y forcejeando. Ni siquiera sirvió sacarle las uñas –la mirada de Dean involuntariamente fue a las manos de Castiel, a sus dedos. Notando que además de las uñas, faltaba un meñique-. Cuando le cortaron el dedo y siguió escupiendo toda esa perorata de que usted era su amigo…entonces tuve que ser creativo. Soy bueno para idear cosas ¿sabe, milord?

-¡Cállese! ¡Cierre la maldita boca! –Dean no podía hacer otra cosa que gritar. Sentía náuseas de sólo pensar todo lo que había pasado Cas, a sus cortos diecisiete años.

-Los guardias de las Grutas son obedientes –Metatrón hizo caso omiso y continuó narrando-. Así que pensé ¿si al muchacho le gusta que le den por detrás? ¿Por qué debía conformarse con un solo hombre? ¿Por qué no usar unos cuantos juguetes? Nada mortal, no; algo de madera, algo de metal para darle… ¿placer? –sonrió, mordaz, y sus ojos botaban chispas de maldad. Dean quiso matarlo, con sus propias manos-. Pero tranquilo, milord. Se resistió con los primeros siete hombres… sin embargo estoy seguro que con los últimos cuatro estaba inconsciente. Aunque no aseguro nada… las grutas son tan oscuras que no vi bien.

 **Continuará…**


	7. Capítulo 6

**En los capítulos siguientes aparecenrán Gabriel, Bobby, Crowley, Charlie y Meg.**

 **Capítulo**

 **6**

-¡Bastardos, hijos de perra, juro que voy a matarlos! –exclamó Dean, forcejeando en el agarre de los guardias.

-¿Usted… -la repentina voz temblorosa y asqueada de Sam consiguió detener la narración de Metatrón-… majestad, usted sabía de esto? –se dirigió al Rey, quién miraba a Castiel temblar y sangrar en el suelo, como si fuese un niño observando un juguete nuevo.

El Rey no tuvo tiempo a contestar, un golpe sordo cortó sus palabras, resonando por cada rincón de la ciudad. Lo siguieron maldiciones gritadas a toda voz por los soldados de las murallas. Las ventanas del Salón del Trono vibraron, dando paso a un silencio momentáneo y absoluto.

Gracias a esa distracción Dean consiguió liberarse de uno de los guardias, pero permaneció quieto, a la espera.

La puerta del salón crujió, y se abrió apenas.

El Rey Michael Novak se puso de pie, abriéndose paso entre sus custodios para acercarse a la puerta. Pero antes de que pudiera avanzar demasiado, ésta se abrió de par en par; un hombre entró dando tumbos, con tres flechas clavadas en el peto y la sangre deslizándose de sus heridas.

Dean lo reconoció con dificultad. Era el general de los Custodios.

-Señor –dijo el hombre moribundo, ante la mirada incrédula del Rey-, Majestad, las puertas cayeron. La muralla, mi señor… sólo los conjuros enochianos mantienen a los demonios fuera pero…

Ignorando las flechas que el hombre tenía clavadas en el pecho, Michael lo tomó por el cuello con brutalidad.

-¡Los ejércitos de Amara estaban en las puertas! ¡¿Cómo pueden haber caído?! –exclamó, obnubilado por la ira.

-Es eso precisamente, majestad –murmuró el General de los Custodios-. Skoll nos ha traicionado. Amara dio la orden de… la orden a sus hombres de abrir las puertas a los demonios y matar a todo custodio o soldado real.

Michael soltó al hombre, crispando los labios en una mezcla de odio y repugnancia.

-Majestad, los demonios aún no han entrado… quienes se enfrentan en las calles de la ciudadela son sus ejércitos y los de Amara –recalcó el hombre-. Lucifer… su hermano Lucifer ha entrado en el palacio…

Dichas esas palabras el General de los custodios cayó muerto. Los custodios que protegían al rey en su trono se tensaron al escuchar un bullicio tras la puerta del salón. Eran espadas chocando en el corredor, y el quejido de hombres muriendo.

Dean y Sam miraron al Rey Michael palidecer, perder el poco rastro de cordura que le quedaba, y finalmente lo escucharon gritar:

-¡Mátenlos, maten a los Winchester!

Sucedió tan deprisa que Dean apenas supo cómo ocurrió. Las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par. Antes de que las sombras que se movían fuera ingresaran los Custodios Reales se arrojaron sobre ambos hermanos con sus lanzas y espadas. El rubio consiguió arrebatarle el arma a un custodio tras propinarle un certero golpe. Sam por su parte, se defendió lo mejor que pudo con la media docena de guardias que fueron a por él.

Dean se libró de cinco custodios, escuchando como Sam peleaba a sus espaldas. Las sombras ingresaron por la puerta; eran caballeros de Amara armados con ballestas. Las saetas silbaron al atravesar el salón. Una derribó a Metatrón, otra se clavó en el guardia que casi estaba venciendo a Dean con la espada. Y una fue clavarse en el ojo de un custodio que había conseguido poner la espada en el cuello de Sam… pero fue demasiado tarde.

-¡SAM! –gritó Dean, habiendo girado en redondo justamente para ver como, con sus últimas fuerzas, el custodio degollaba a Sam.

Los ojos de su hermano menor se posaron brevemente en los de Dean, antes de perder la vida. Sam cayó con todo el peso de su cuerpo al suelo; muerto, sobre un charco de sangre espesa.

-¡SAMMY! –Dean se arrojó en pos de su hermano, sintiéndose mareado, pero antes de llegar a él, vio como el Rey Michael desenfundaba su espada.

-No, Lord Winchester –puso el filo de la hoja en el cuello de Dean, sin darle tiempo a defenderse-. ¿Sabe? De verdad lamento tener que matarlo, pero los Leviatanes no pueden despertar –afirmó, mientras en el umbral de la puerta unos pocos guardias reales todavía se trataban de acabar con los soldados de Amara.

-No, Michael –la voz muerta de Castiel se alzó de pronto, al igual que su tembloroso cuerpo. Se había esforzado por ponerse de pie, había conseguido una daga de uno de los guardias muertos, y ahora la tenía en la espalda del Rey-. Es suficiente, déjalo ir.

-¿De verdad esperas que te tenga miedo, bastardo? –rio Michael.

-Deja ir a Dean, o juro que te mataré –exigió Castiel, tensando su mano en la daga.

-No lo harás –respondió el Rey, categórico.

-No, tal vez él no –una voz desconocida se sumó a todo eso, resonando por el salón del trono-. Pero yo sí.

Una brisa gélida se deslizó en el salón, junto con los pasos de un caballero de armadura reluciente, cabello rubio y mirada torva. Antes de que Michael pudiera hacer algo, Lucifer tensó el arco y soltó la flecha.

La punta de acero se hundió en el pecho de Michael. No lo mató, pero hizo que de su mano resbalara la espada.

Dean alcanzó a apartarse. Tomó a Castiel por el brazo, tironeando de él hacia la puerta lateral del trono que llevaba a unos jardines. Castiel intentó resistirse, negándose a dejar a Michael morir en manos de Lucifer, pero estaba débil y el rubio consiguió sacarlo de allí.

Lucifer no hizo nada para detenerlos.

Los soldados de Amara, guiados por el traidor, pronto formaron dos filas bajo el trono. De pie sobre los cadáveres de los custodios muertos, observando al Rey Michael de rodillas en el suelo, con una flecha clavada en las costillas.

-Hola, querido hermano –sonrió Lucifer, con falso entusiasmo.

-Maldito traidor. Te atreves a atacar la ciudad que te vio nacer… -siseó Michael.

-Eres tan anticuado, Michael –Lucifer fue hasta su hermano, colgó su arco en la espalda y desenvainó una preciosa daga de plata. La puso en el pecho de Michael-. Pero te había extrañado. A ti con todas esas órdenes estúpidas. En Agatión no existen jerarquías ni orden, los demonios hacen los que les place y lo que les conviene…

-¿Qué haces aquí? –gruñó el Rey.

-Como si no lo supieras, alteza –se burló Lucifer, inclinándose un poco hacia su hermano-. Vengo por los Winchester. Despertaré leyendas que yacen dormidas desde hace mucho, y necesito la sangre de un Winchester. Pero de momento, me limitaré a tomar Valkyria.

-Siempre fuiste codicioso, Lucifer. Querías el trono de padre a toda costa –escupió Michael.

-Te equivocas –Lucifer pareció genuinamente ofendido-. No quería esa tonta silla blanca. Quería destruir su precioso reino humano. Padre amaba tanto a su pueblo, a su reino. ¡Más de lo que debió amar a sus hijos! Más de lo que me amó a mí, y ahora cobraré venganza por ello.

-No lo lograrás –sentenció Michael.

-¿Quién lo impedirá? ¿Tú? –Sonrió Lucifer, moviendo las cejas y apretando poco a poco la daga para que la sangre de Michael empezara a correr por el cuello-. ¿Nuestras hermanas que son unas dulces princesas? ¿O Ephraim que ha muerto? ¿Acaso piensas que Castiel, a quién has maltratado tanto, volverá para vengar tu muerte? ¡Debes estar loco! –y con esto clavó la daga en el cuello del Rey Michael Novak.

La sangre salió a borbotones por la boca de Michael, y mientras lo hacía Lucifer canturreó unas palabras extrañas. Era Enochiano. Por la sangre del Rey muerto de Valkyria estaba haciendo caer los conjuros de las murallas de Valkyria.

Una vez Michael se desplomó muerto, Lucifer sacó la daga de su cuello. A sus espaldas, por las ventanas del salón del trono, fue visible como los grabados complicados y símbolos antiguos se iluminaron en las murallas, deshaciéndose.

-Eso ha sido, desagradable –comentó Lucifer, para sí mismo, limpiando la daga en su capa-. Pero necesario –esbozó una mueca victoriosa.

-Mi señor –interrumpió uno de los soldados de Amara-, ¿buscamos a Winchester y a Castiel Novak?

-No –respondió Lucifer.

-Pero, mi lord, el conjuro para despertar a los Leviatanes requiere de la sangre de un Winchester, Dean escapará y Michael ha matado a ese –refutó el guardia señalando a Sam, quién yacía en el piso.

-¿Lo ha hecho? –planteó Lucifer, misterioso. El guardia lo miró, conmocionado.

Lucifer fue hacia Sam y se inclinó a su costado. Lo volteó por un hombro. La sangre todavía manaba de la herida en el cuello del muchacho. Posó la mano en la herida, y comenzó a susurrar palabras incomprensibles para los hombres de Amara.

La herida, ante la mirada asombrada de todos, se cerró. Sam estaba pálido, inconsciente, pero no estaba muerto. Respiraba pesadamente y su corazón latía. Lucifer se puso de pie; había aprendido muchos trucos estando en Agatión.

-¡Azazel debe haber entrado en la ciudad ya! –dijo a los hombres de Amara-. Lleven a Sam Winchester a mi barco, y asegúrense de que esté vigilado. Necesito cincuenta hombres para el amanecer. Regresaré a Agatión con el prisionero –añadió, marchando hacia el trono y tomando asiento allí-. Y si ven a mi tía Amara, díganle que quiero verla. Anúncienle que su plan resultó tal y como ella quería.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Amara apareciera en el salón del trono, seguida de un par de demonios de ojos negros. Llevaba un hermoso vestido negro y una sonrisa en el rostro que ni se inmutó al ver a Michael muerto a los pies de Lucifer.

Afuera resonaba la agonía de Valkyria.

-Lucifer, querido sobrino –exclamó al entrar en el salón del trono-. La corona te sentaría muy bien –lo abrazó una vez lo tuvo cerca.

-Amara, un gusto verte en persona finalmente. Tanto escribirte cartas ya me había resultado tedioso –sonrió Lucifer-. Pero bien sabes que este trono no es para mí.

-En eso tienes razón –estuvo de acuerdo Amara. Lucifer hizo una reverencia y se retiró del trono. La mujer no tardó en sentarse allí, con la victoria a flor de piel-. Ordené a mis ejércitos que mataran a todo custodio antes de que los demonios entrasen. Todo salió tan bien…

-Lo hizo, tía. Lo hizo –afirmó Lucifer, posándose detrás de ella, con las manos en el espaldar del trono blanco.

-Finalmente tengo lo que es mío por derecho –continuó Amara, orgullosa de si misma-. Chuck quería ser bardo, yo siempre quise ser reina, pero mi padre me obligó a casarme con ese odioso viejo rey de Skoll. Esperar a que ese viejo y mi hermano murieran fue como estar en un calabozo durante años. Ahora Azazel puede quedarse con Agatión, y las ciudades del sur. Yo reinaré desde Valkyria hasta Skoll, como siempre debió ser.

-Supiste jugar bien tus cartas, tía querida –sonrió Lucifer, aun a sus espaldas.

-Así fue.

-Convenciste a Michael de que mantuviera vivos a los Winchester. Me ayudaste a entrar en la ciudad. Me diste a tus hombres para acabar con Michael. Destrozaste los ejércitos reales antes de que los demonios entrasen en Valkyria –suspiró su sobrino, empuñando la misma daga con la que mató a su hermano-. Has sido de gran utilidad, Amara. Y, siendo sincero, yo no quiero ese trono.

-Lo sé, Lucifer –afirmó ella, sin voltearse.

-Pero el Rey Azazel, sí –añadió Lucifer. Antes de que Amara pudiera girar, la mano de Lucifer con la daga cayeron sobre ella. Un corte profundo en el cuello la mató al instante, tiñendo el trono blanco, de rojo escarlata.

…

Atravesaron el jardín. Corrieron por los pasillos del palacio, escuchando el retumbar de la guerra por todas partes. El resplandor del foso de aceite santo había agonizado al igual que el hechizo enochiano que protegía la ciudad. Se escuchó la marcha de los demonios dentro de la ciudad; y al instante una nube negra de demonios cubrió el brillo de las estrellas, precipitándose sobre Valkyria y sus habitantes.

Dean tuvo que esforzarse por recordar donde quedaban sus habitaciones. Castiel lo seguía con pasos torpes y adoloridos.

Llegaron a la habitación y el rubio agradeció que los sirvientes no se hubieran llevado nada. Entraron, Dean trancó la puerta con la espada mellada que llevaba y pronto fue en busca de un par de cosas. Tomó sólo lo necesario, algo de ropa, sus armas, una bolsa con un puñado de monedas que había escondido en un jarrón.

-Cas, ponte esto –le pasó al moreno unos pantalones, un jubón y una cota de malla. Las manos temblorosas tomaron la ropa, pero esos ojos azules parecían dudosos-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué estamos haciendo? –musitó Castiel, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Escapando. No podemos hacer otra cosa. No hay tiempo para…

-Mis hermanas. No las dejaré aquí –afirmó Castiel, dejando la ropa sobre la cama, dispuesto a salir a buscarlas en ese momento.

La mano de Dean se cerró en su muñeca, impidiéndoselo.

-No –lo tomó por los hombros, causándole una punzada en sus heridas-. Lo siento –se apartó un poco-. Pero no podemos ir a buscarlas ahora. Deben estar en el templo, junto con las demás mujeres, rezando por la victoria –explicó-, si entramos allí la mitad de la gente querrá matarnos y no podremos salir. Michael hizo público… lo de nosotros. Lo sabes.

-¿Sugieres dejarlas a la suerte? –lo acusó el castaño. A pesar de todo el daño que le habían hecho en las Grutas, continuaba siendo un obstinado con buenas intenciones.

-Volveremos por ellas –prometió Dean, sintiendo un mal sabor en la boca.

Había prometido que no permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño a Castiel, y allí lo tenía; después de dos semanas de torturas continuas. Había prometido que nadie le haría daño a Sam, y ahora estaba muerto.

-Lo juro, Cas –recalcó.

Finalmente esos ojos azules cedieron. Castiel asintió, e intentó vestirse. Pero dolía demasiado y estuvo por desplomarse dos veces. Al tercer intento de colocarse el pantalón cayó, soportando la punzada del golpe en sus heridas y en sus piernas doloridas. Cerró los ojos, y no se levantó.

-Mierda –musitó y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas. Dolía demasiado.

Dean, que se había estado colocando una capa sobre los hombros, no tardó en voltear. Al ver a Castiel en el suelo se acercó dispuesto a ayudarlo. El moreno se apartó de sus manos como si el tacto quemase.

-No –sacudió la cabeza-. No, Dean. Soy un maldito inútil. Es mejor que te vayas sólo y…

-¡Ey, ey! –las manos de Dean se aferraron a sus mejillas magulladas, obligándolo a mirarlo. Esos ojos azules eran todo lo que tenía; Sam estaba muerto, probablemente Kevin también-. No digas eso. No te dejaría aquí por nada del mundo ¿Me entiendes?

-Dean yo… no creo que nosotros, estemos bien.

-Cas, no digas eso –el rubio se inclinó sobre los labios del muchacho. Depositó un casto beso lento-. Te amo. Y ningún hijo de perra va a cambiar eso. Haré que todo aquel que te puso una mano encima lo pague, pero esta noche, en este momento –buscó los ojos de Cas-, tienes que ser fuerte. Por favor, tienes que ser fuerte para que salgamos de ésta.

Castiel asintió, sabía que Dean acaba de perder a Sam y que la ciudad se estaba yendo a la mismísima mierda justo en ese instante. Permitió que el rubio le ayudara a vestirse; recibió de buen agrado una de las capas de Dean, se ató un cinto alrededor de la cadera y envainó la espada mellada allí, y salieron de la habitación.

Con el brazo de Castiel sobre sus hombros y los pasos algo torpes del moreno, Dean halló la forma de llegar pronto a los establos. La mayoría de caballos habían sido llevados a la ciudadela para enfrentarse a los demonios, salvo por la hermosa yegua del Rey Michael.

Era una yegua de lustroso pelaje negro y crines largas. Dean la ensilló rápido, e intentó buscar otro caballo para Cas, pero pronto reparó en que el muchacho no podría cabalgar sólo, herido y débil como estaba.

Subió en la yegua negra y Cas lo observó, confundido, suponiendo por un instante que Dean se marcharía sólo. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Dean arrió a la yegua y al pasar por el lado de Castiel con una mano lo tomó por la cintura.

Solía hacer aquello con las muchachas de Vanadis; y Castiel estaba tan delgado que no le fue difícil alzarlo y colocarlo en la parte delantera de la montura. Lo rodeó con ambos brazos, sujetando con fuerza las riendas.

Dean azuzó a la yegua negra a que corriera, y ésta no esperó demasiado. Era joven y veloz, sus cascos resonaron por las calles de la ciudad que estaba desierta. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban a galope sobre lo quedaba del campo de batalla en la puerta norte de la ciudad. Castiel se tensó al ver los cadáveres de los ejércitos de su hermano alfombrando las puertas de Valkyria, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Atravesaron la puerta. La batalla ardía al oeste de la ciudad, pero allí todo eran cadáveres y rastros del asedio de los demonios. Más allá los esperaba el campo abierto.

Una vez con las patas en la hierba, la yegua relinchó y galopó con bríos, rumbo al bosque real.

Dean regresó una mirada por sobre el hombro, hacia Valkyria. La última vez que había escapado de una ciudad su padre había muerto; ahora había perdido a Sammy. Se preguntó si es que acaso su destino era perderlo todo.

"No todo –pensó, sintiendo la espalda de Castiel apretada contra su pecho mientras cabalgaban"

El muchacho estaba algo somnoliento debido a la sangre que había perdido, por lo que se balanceaba. Para evitar que cayese de la montura, Dean asió las riendas con una sola mano, rodeando a Castiel por la cintura con la otra. Entonces reparó en las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas del castaño.

-Todo va estar bien, Cas. Todo va estar bien –susurró al oído del castaño, depositando un beso en su sien.

Castiel guardó silencio, deslizó su mano sobre la de Dean, que reposaba en su abdomen, y entrelazó sus dedos. Cerró sus ojos azules: no quería ver el cielo, ni el bosque donde se internaron, no quería escuchar a Valkyria agonizando a sus espaldas. Sólo quería sentir la mano del rubio en la suya, porque había perdido la fe en todo, menos en Dean.

 **Continuará…**


	8. Chapter 7

**Me tardado demasiado en actualizar, pero él revivido. Espero que les guste.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo**

 **7**

Atravesar el Bosque Real fue el comienzo de su viaje. Los días transcurrieron y desde que el sol salía hasta cuando se ponía Dean y Castiel avanzaban hacia el norte de Valkyria. La atención se extendió en busca de los demonios ya se había vuelto atrás pero sabían que en cualquier momento los ejércitos de Agatión se dispersaban en busca de nuevos botines, de aldeas donde asesinaban, robaban y poseían personas, por lo que el rubio se propagaba a toda costa. de avanzar.

No tenían un rumbo en concreto. Durante varias jornadas anduvieron a lo largo de todo el valle de Valkyria, tratando de evitar el Camino Blanco donde muchos fugitivos de la guerra iban y venían. No querían arriesgarse a ser reconocidos, por lo que trataban de mantenerse la mayor parte del tiempo entre los bosques y montañas, acampando en un momento a fuego lento, y comiendo algunas provisiones que les quedaban.

La montura del rey era una yegua incansable, y ágil, para la fortuna de ambos, ya que cuando era el momento de atravesar las imponentes y escarpadas Montañas Grises, ella caminaba por los caminos escarpados, pasando por los senderos que pasaban junto a abismos que hicieron que Dean sintiera su cabeza dando vueltas durante todo el trayecto.

Se detenían ya muy entrada la noche. Dean no podía culpar a Cas por estar tan callado, lo escuchaba sollozar en las noches y solo atinaba a abrazarlo muy despacio para que se calmara. No imaginaba lo que había hecho en los calabozos, pero sus heridas decían mucho. El rubio fue muy cuidadoso en cambiar los vendajes por día, y mantener las heridas limpias, sin embargo no podía curar la mirada del castaño. Esos ojos azules continúaban apagados, sin rumbo, casi sin esperanza, como si hubieran robado el alma allí abajo en Las Grutas.

Maldecía internamente a Michael cada vez que envolvía la mano de Cas que había perdido un dedo, y juraba que de haber sido por él le había dado una muerte lenta y dolorosa cuando veía a Cas tratar de subir por sí mismo a la yegua, sin conseguirlo por el dolor de sus heridas internas. Dean odiaba a Michael, si hubiese podido lo habría matado mil veces y lo seguiría odiando incluso entonces. Pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Sentía que al final de todo, cada cosa era culpa de sí mismo, la caída de Vanadis, la muerte de su hermano Sam, la captura de Cas. Todo. Y no sabía cómo solucionarlo. Habría vendido su alma por traer de vuelta a su hermano, por hacer que Castiel olvidase todo y recuperase su hogar. A veces llegaba a pensar que había condenado a todos sólo por un momento de calentura…entonces veía a Cas, acurrucado en la única manta que tenían, medio dormido junto al fuego de alguna fogata mal encendida; lo veía alimentando a la yegua azabache con cualquier baya que conseguía en el camino; y recordaba que no sólo había sido algo carnal… lo amaba. Amaba a ese muchacho, inocente, roto o lo que fuese, lo amaba.

Todos esos pensamientos, se limitaba a guardárselos para sí mismo. No quería abrumar a Castiel con sus ideas, incluso trataba de no abrumarlo con su cercanía; ya bastante había tenido con lo que le habían hecho en los calabozos. Dean no quería hacerlo sentir obligado a estar con él, a tocarlo o a algo.

Continuaron más allá de las montañas grises hacia la ciudad de Bor. Pero ya se escuchaban rumores de que los demonios habían llegado allí y que el señor de la ciudad se había rendido sin siquiera presentar batalla, por lo que el rubio decidió que continuarían hacia el norte; más allá de las Montañas del Gigante. Tan al norte como pudiesen.

Cada día se volvía más frío que el anterior, y las lluvias torrenciales empeoraban. A veces Dean intentaba detenerse pero Castiel insistía en que estaría bien. Cabalgaban de sol a sol, en completo silencio. Y en parte Dean lo prefería, porque de lo contrario, si dormía demasiado, soñaba en su padre muriendo, en su madre envuelta en llamas; y en Sam… en su hermano menor a quien siempre había adorado, siendo degollado frente a sus ojos.

Cuando dejaron atrás Bor, Castiel sentía que Dean estaba cansado de él. Sus heridas no habían sanado, las provisiones se habían acabado y apenas si tenían algunas monedas de plata para comprarle comida y vino a caballeros errantes que encontraban en su camino.

Llegaron a un bosque al pie de las Montañas del Gigante. Para ese entonces, ya a un mes de la caída de la capital, había grupos de personas errantes por todos lados; aldeas saqueadas, y demonios que salían a la caza de nuevas víctimas a quienes poseer.

O eso fue lo que escuchó Dean de unos sacerdotes a quienes les habían comprado provisiones. Después de ello Dean no supo si sentirse frustrado o devastado. Aunque al final terminó descargando todo ese torrente de emociones en un viejo árbol que encontró en el camino, cuyas ramas demás sirvieron para una buena fogata.

Había llovido durante días cuando lograron encender ese fuego, se sentía bien algo de calor para secar sus ropas empapadas, incluso la yegua pastaba cerca, donde el calor llegaba. Dean se sentó a afilar un poco la espada mellada que había llevado Cas consigo, mientras que el castaño tiritaba cerca del fuego. Sus heridas se veían mal, pero el rubio quería ser optimista.

-Deberíamos seguir –dijo entre dientes Castiel.

-Sí, seguro, y retomar Valkyria mañana –respondió el rubio, sarcástico como siempre. El par de ojos azules del muchacho descendieron hacia la fogata, tan muertos y tristes como en los últimos días-. Sólo digo que no debes forzarte, estas herido. Necesitas descansar. Si bien no vamos a un pueblo, al menos deberías esperar a secarte un poco los últimos tres días de lluvia que llevas encima.

-¿Para qué?

-Para empezar…para no morir –respondió el rubio un tanto desconcertado por lo desesperanzado que sonaba Castiel.

-¿Y luego qué? ¿Seguir hasta el norte? ¿Hasta el maldito fin del mundo? ¿Para qué? –respondió el castaño sin despegar su mirada del fuego.

-Maldición, ten un poco de fe –gruñó el rubio dejando la espada un lado. Ni él mismo la tenía pero no dejaría que Castiel notara eso.

-Tengo fe. Tengo fe en ti…pero…no en mí. Estoy cansado. Mis hermanas no están. Casi toda mi familia está muerta…yo…Valkyria cayó y yo no hice nada –respondió el moreno, con los ojos vidriosos.

-Cas… -intentó calmarlo Dean, acercándose cautelosamente por si no lo quería demasiado cerca.

-Mi ciudad está muerta, mis hermanas prisioneras. Lucifer mató a Michael… y yo no hice nada –repitió Castiel-, actué como un cobarde bueno para nada…

-No digas eso –suplicó Dean, sentado a su lado.

-¡Es la verdad, Dean! ¡Ni siquiera pude defenderme allí en ese lugar –durante todos esos días y las pocas palabras que había dicho Cas jamás se había referido a lo sucedido en Las Grutas. Pero ahora se había puesto pálido y temblaba-. No pude evitar que me cortaran a pedazos. Dolía tanto y no pude…no pude –las lágrimas se le fueron. Dean sintió que el alma se le hacía trizas al verlo así-. Traté de pelear, de evitar que ellos…que me… -las palabras se le entrecortaban a Cas.

-Ey, basta. No tienes que… -trató de decirle el rubio, porque no quería hacerlo sentir obligado a contarle eso.

-¡No lo entiendes! ¡No tienes idea de cómo… fue! ¡Traté de protegerte, de no decir nada! ¡Quise proteger a tu hermano Sam! ¡Pero querían que confesara! Me obligaron a confesar… ellos… dolía Dean…dolió demasiado…aún me duele –murmura apretando sus mandíbulas para no llorar como un niño asustado, pero antes de que dijera más Dean ya no lo soportó cerró ese espacio entre ellos abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Shhh, tranquilo. Tranquilo… ya no estas allí. Estás aquí, conmigo. Tranquilo –lo siente tensarse, respirar agitado y finalmente siente las manos de Cas aferradas a su brazo-. Te amo.

-¿Lo haces? –Musita el castaño-. Lamento haberte arrastrado conmigo a hacer todo…todo lo que hicimos lo siento tanto.

-¡Ey, no hables así! Jamás. Te amo, sin dudarlo por un segundo. Y que confesarás…por los dioses, Cas… con todo lo que sucedió yo habría confesado en un parpadeo… -le susurra al oído abrazándolo más-. Y… lo que hicimos… quisiera que no hubiese sucedido. Pero sólo para librarte de todo… de todo…porque si hay un solo recuerdo que me haga querer continuar cada maldita mañana es cada vez que te besé, cada vez que te sentí conmigo –sus susurros se vuelven cada vez más y más inaudibles, hasta que prácticamente está murmurando para un Castiel tembloroso y adormecido entre sus brazos.

Esa noche, después de tanta lluvia, finalmente la niebla se había dispersado del cielo dejando admirar un firmamento estrellado, surcado por polvo cósmico de cientos de colores imposibles, salpicado de constelaciones hermosas, lo cual Dean contempló detenidamente mientras le susurraba a Castiel leyendas que su madre solía contarle cuando el tenía sólo cuatro y Sam apenas era un bebé. Eso logró que el castaño se calmara, y sin quererlo ya que había decidido hacer guardia, el rubio terminó durmiéndose también por un par de horas.

El sol pareció asomar entre las colinas antes que Dean despertara, el bosque parecía un búnker impenetrable, un pedazo de paraíso donde nadie les haría daño. O al menos eso pensó tras los primeros parpadeos, sin embargo al acercarse a besar la nuca de Castiel lo notó. El muchacho seguía temblando, pero no estaba despierto. Tiritaba y su piel ardía en fiebre.

-Cas… Castiel despierta –le susurró seguro de que debía ser un resfrío. Tenía que ser eso-. Cas…maldición Cas –lo movió por el hombro con cuidado, pero terminó sacudiéndolo un poco.

Los ojos azules continuaron cerrados. Castiel empezó a balbucear entre delirios algo extraño en una lengua que el rubio no comprendió. Estaba demasiado febril para hablar coherencias.

-Es un resfrío… si es sólo eso –se repitió el rubio ayudándolo a sentarse. Tenía miedo de revisar, pero debía hacerlo. Si era un resfrío las heridas debían continuar normales.

Revisó su espalda; aunque las cicatrices que quedarían serían horribles se veían bien. Revisó las cortaduras y golpes de su torso; tampoco se veían mal. Entonces desenvolvió la venda que cubría la mano de Cas… y se quedó de piedra. Había cuidado muy bien el dedo mutilado del castaño, pero la herida se había infectado, el muñón del dedo se veía de un color negro verdoso que para nada estaba bien.

-¡Maldición! Maldición, no, no –tomó en brazos a Castiel, lo llevó hasta la yegua que como presintiendo la situación dejó que subiera a Cas primero y se mantuvo muy quieta para no hacerlo caer. El rubio se subió detrás, sujetando a un totalmente inconsciente castaño con su brazo y arrió a la yegua-. ¡Vamos, nena! ¡Vamos! –arrió las riendas y la yegua fue a galope.

No importó el peligro de ir a una aldea, no importó el peligro de que los reconocieran o intentaran atacarlos. Cas estaba inconsciente y si continuaba así podría morir. Pronto la yegua se encontró a galope por un camino que conducía hacia un poblado de mercaderes al pie de las Montañas del Gigante. Era la única opción ya que el siguiente pueblo estaba a tres días de allí.

Durante las horas que transcurrieron el rubio mantuvo a Cas abrazado a su pecho, incluso cuando su brazo dolía. Lo mantuvo cerca y no dejó de hablarle a ningún momento. Sabía que seguramente no lo escuchaba, pero debía hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

-Escúchame, Cas. Por favor, debes escucharme. Tienes que ser fuerte. Resiste por favor…tienes que resistir. Por tus hermanas, por…por el reino…por mí. Te amo…por favor. No puedes dejarme… no puedes. Te amo… no tengo a nadie más. Eres todo lo que tengo, te amo…-no dejó de repetirle hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando llegaron al pueblo-. Resiste, porque sin ti…sin ti no tengo nadie más por quien vivir. Eres mi… mi familia, mi… mi vida –nunca le había dicho nada parecido a nadie, pero cada palabra fue sincera. Sentía que sin Cas lo único que le quedaba era atravesarse el pecho con la espada.

El pueblo estaba en penumbras cuando desmontó sujetando a Cas por la espalda, medio atado con las riendas a la montura de la yegua. Las calles eran de lodo y el chapotear de sus botas resonó por todo el pueblo; las únicas luces visibles eran la de la taberna y la del templo. Debía haber un Hombre de Letras allí, un curandero, o lo que fuese. Quien sea que pudiera sanar a Castiel.

Supuso que en el templo encontraría ayuda. Generalmente los religiosos tendían a ser de ayuda, o eso pensó; hasta que golpeó y golpeó la puerta a blanco y negro del templo, y un sacerdote se asomó por una rendija anunciando.

-No le abrimos a forasteros ni bandidos. ¡Largo de aquí!

-Busco a un Hombre de Letras, alguien que pueda curar a mí…a mi hermano. Tengo dinero para pagar por ello –suplicó mintiendo sobre la identidad de Castiel.

-¡Que se largue de aquí! ¡En este pueblo no hay Hombres de Letras! –respondió el sacerdote con un tono tan áspero que casi supero a lo vil del chirrido que dio la rendija al cerrarse. Como si alguna maldición persiguiera a Dean Winchester justo en ese momento el cielo decidió rugir, amenazando con otra tormenta.

-¡HIJO DE PERRA! –exclamó el rubio, desesperado, le propinó un puntapié a la puerta y un golpe con el puño. La gente tenía razón de estar asustada por las hordas de demonios que andaban por allí, pero eso significaba que tendría que ver a Castiel agonizar en sus brazos.

Gruñó y maldijo, pero las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre él. La yegua relinchó, así que tuvo que avanzar. Guiándola por las riendas fueron hacia la taberna. La ató cerca de un granero, y tomando a Cas en brazos se dirigió hacia allí. Quizá no encontraría un Hombre de Letras, pero al menos podría tener a Cas seco el resto de la noche.

Sin embargo todo el bullicio de la música, los canticos de los ebrios y las danzas de dos mujeres semi desnudas, se vieron repentinamente silenciadas con su entrada. Vio de reojo a varios dirigir sus manos a sus cuchillos y espadas; y pudo notar que el dueño del lugar tomaba un garrote de debajo de un estante de licores.

-¡Necesito una habitación! –exclamó con tono demandante.

-¡Y yo necesito una puta, pero sólo hay dos esta noche! –respondió un ebrio.

-Tengo dinero para pagar. Lo que sea –añadió el rubio ignorando al ebrio y mirando al tabernero-. Mi hermano está herido –empezó a desesperarse al notar la mirada dura del sujeto.

-Todas las habitaciones están ocupadas, hijo. Mejor continúa tu camino. Los resfriados pasan –gruñó el viejo gordo.

-No lo entiende. Por favor. Necesito…

-Vete –lo interrumpió el sujeto.

-No soy un demonio, ni ningún espía. Por los dioses, por favor –Dean Winchester jamás había suplicado, pero por Cas era capaz de ponerse de rodillas.

-¡Largo de aquí si no quieres una flecha en un tu culo! –amenazó un sujeto, aparentemente el ayudante o quizá el hijo del tabernero, con una ballesta vieja en la mano.

El rubio se quedó mirando a toda la gente allí. No podía ser posible. Debía haber aunque fuese un rincón, un lugar para por lo menos mantener seco a Cas. Todos allí veían que tenía a un muchacho medio moribundo en brazos y no eran capaces de sentir ni una pizca de compasión.

Cuando el sujeto tensó la ballesta el rubio soltó un respiro desesperado pero finalmente salió de allí. No podía pelear contra todos los tipos de la taberna, con Cas en brazos y una espada vieja. Salió y la lluvia sólo había empeorado. Parecía que el cielo mismo quería arrebatarle a Castiel. Fue hasta la yegua que relinchó, como protestando por estar empapada.

-Lo siento, nena. Ya encontraremos un sitio –se apoyó un momento en un muro de madera de una vieja casa para poder al menos mantener a Cas un poco seco. Le acarició el cabello castaño-. Lo siento… Lo siento –sentía un nudo en la garganta, y un peso imposible en el pecho. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos siendo barridas por la lluvia, y justo cuando ya no existía una gota de esperanza, una gota de luz…

-¡Ey, tú, rubio! –exclamó una voz a unos metros de allí.

Dean alzó la cabeza al instante. Se trataba de un sujeto, de capa gris sucia, capucha caída sobre los hombros. Tenía el cabello castaño claro algo repeinado, y era bajo de estatura. Por la mirada pícara juraría que era uno de esos truqueros de los viejos cuentos de hadas de Vanadis.

-¿Qué se te ofrece? –respondió, dudoso.

-¿Quieres salvar a tu hermano? Sígueme –el sujeto bajito le hizo una señal y se echó a andar camino abajo. El rubio se lo pensó dos veces.

Si se quedaba allí de pie en la lluvia, Cas moriría; y el apostaba que si ese muchacho dejaba de respirar lo siguiente que el haría era acabar con su propia vida. Si ese tipo era un demonio, los mataría a ambos, así que de todas formas, estaban muertos se dijo. Pero en el segundo caso al menos podría pelear y si tenía suerte obligar al demonio a sanar a Castiel. Así que decidió seguirlo.

Lo hizo guardando la distancia, manteniendo a Cas muy pegado a él, y con la empuñadura de su espada a un solo movimiento de mano. Por suerte la yegua azabache lo seguía sin necesidad de tirar de sus riendas. Dean caminó tras el sujeto de la capa durante un largo rato, mirando como sacaba lo que parecía ser fruta confitada de una bolsa y se la comía como si fuese su cena.

-¿Quieres? –Preguntó el hombrecillo ofreciendo un puñado de dulces, a lo que Dean negó con la cabeza-. Mal por ti, rubio.

-¿Quién eres? –cuestionó finalmente Dean, mientras se aventuraban hacia una desvencijada casa de adobe, de dos pisos cubierta de hiedra marchita y junto a un molino de agua que seguramente no había girado en siglos.

-Gabriel. Pero puedes llamarme como quieras, rubio –respondió el hombre.

-¿Por qué nos has ayudado? –Dean sabía que debía haber algo detrás de eso.

-No soy un demonio, si eso preguntas. Y pues… no quiero que tu hermano muera. Es todo –aseguró.

Dean no le creyó ni una palabra, pero ya vería. El tipo le hizo una seña para que dejara a su caballo en un improvisado establo donde había una mula y una vieja vaca gorda. La ató allí dándole un puñado de bayas que Cas había recolectado el día anterior. Cargó a Cas hacia la casa, donde el sujeto… Gabriel entró por una puerta. Dentro parecía haber fuego, lo que alivió al rubio, una buena chimenea jamás iba mal. Ingresó con mucha cautela y justo cuando todo parecía normal un chapuzón de agua fue a dar directo en su rostro.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! –exclamó turbado, al parpadear vio que una muchacha pelirroja había sido quien lo empapó de lo que parecía ser agua bendita.

-Exacto. Gabriel es idiota y ya va trayendo dos demonios aquí esta semana –respondió ella-. Por cierto, me alegra que no seas uno…mi nombre es Anna y… ¡oh, por los dioses! ¿Qué le sucede? –preguntó mirando preocupada a Castiel.

-Es su hermano. Se está muriendo –respondió Gabriel como si estuviera dando una noticia sin importancia.

-¡No se está…! –gruñó el rubio, fastidiado.

-Tiene el dedo infectado. Lo has vendado mal, y por lo visto son viajeros, así que considero que han dormido en toda clase de sitios lo cual no es muy… apropiado para alguien tan herido –replicó Gabriel-. Necesita atención, y pronto. Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre, rubio?

-Dean Wi… Dean Williams y…mi hermano Castiel. ¿Sabes de alguien que pueda sanarlo? –el tono de Dean cambió.

-No lo sé…conozco a un sujeto. Es brillante, apuesto y de muy buen corazón –respondió Gabriel dejando a Dean algo confundido.

-Deja de hablar de ti mismo así, idiota –gruñó otra voz saliendo del pequeño comedor de la casa donde ardía la chimenea. Era un viejo algo canoso, de aspecto gruñón-. Anda, hijo, sube a tu hermano a una de las habitaciones. Anna llévalos por favor. Y Gabriel desertaste de los Hombres de Letras hace cinco años, y no mueves el trasero desde entonces; no creo que eso sea ser muy brillante y apuesto.

Anna rió ante las palabras que el viejo le dirigió a Gabriel, y pronto le hizo una señal a Dean para que la siguiera. Este no tardó en hacerlo, un poco confundido pero más tranquilo ya que no eran demonios. Subió tras ella, notando que traía un cuchillo en la bota y una daga en un cinto justo bajo el corsé de su amplio vestido viejo.

-Es aquí. Puedes dormir con tu hermano si lo prefieres. Hay algo de ropa seca y mantas en ese armario, quizá este algo empolvada pero servirá para que entren en calor –le explicó ella tras llevarlos a una habitación muy estrecha pero suficientemente cómoda y cálida para pasar una excelente noche.

-Gracias, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco –aseguró el rubio, y era cierto. De estar sólo y sano no necesitaría nada de eso, pero con Cas herido y con la fiebre por las nubes, aquello de seguro le salvaría la vida o al menos le daría tiempo.

Entro en la habitación, tratando de no pensar en que seguramente esos extraños no estaban haciendo aquello sólo por ganarse el favor de los dioses. Atrancaría bien la puerta y haría guardia de todas formas.

-Debes saber que… mi hermano, aunque un tanto arrogante, es realmente bueno sanando. No te preocupes por tu hermano. Estará bien, Dean Williams –aseguró Anna de pronto-. Si quieres algo de cenar baja ¿bien?

-Gracias.

Ella se limitó a sonreírle y a retirarse en cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Entonces el rubio soltó un suspiro de profundo alivio. Ya enfrentaría lo que fuese que le costase todo eso después, pero de momento quiso sentirse agradecido por la suerte que había tenido. Suspiró y se dispuso a trancar la puerta con una silla vieja, y una mesa. Le pareció suficiente, así que revisó la ventana. Todo estaba bien. Se dispuso a desvestir a Cas y pronto lo envolvió en todas las mantas que pudo para mantenerlo seco. Con esto el castaño dejó de tiritar como lo había estado haciendo en todo el día.

El rubio por su parte se retiró toda la ropa empapada y se puso una camisa que le dejó y un par de pantalones algo empolvado se recostó junto a un todavía inconsciente y afiebrado Cas. Le acarició el rostro besando suavemente en los labios.

-Dean ... -lo escuchó murmurar entre delirios, y eso ... ese simple murmullo lo convenció de que estaría bien.

 **Continuará ...**


	9. Chapter 8

**Mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones por un buen tiempo, pero está regresando al igual que este fic.**

 **Espero les guste**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo**

 **8**

El frío parecía estar impregnado en sus huesos sin importar cuanta leña pusiera en la chimenea de esa pequeña habitación, ni el fuego lograba apartar la sensación gélida que lo tenía tiritando.

Dean se acercó despacio a la ventana medio congelada de la habitación, observó como el pueblo se hallaba cubierto bajo una capa gruesa de nieve. Durante casi una semana la nevada no había dado tregua; era una verdadera suerte poder contar con un techo en esas circunstancias, en especial por el estado de Cas.

Soltó un respiro trémulo cruzándose de brazos como si eso fuera a hacerlo entrar en calor. Apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza para que los labios no le temblaran, para que sus fuerzas no flaquearan. Si dejaba a su mente divagar en el dolor estaba seguro que terminaría llorando como un niño o matando a golpes a cualquiera que le provocase.

Volteó su mirada a la vieja cama de la habitación; deseando que algo hubiera cambiado, que un par de ojos azules cansados lo estuvieran mirando. Pero no sucedió. Cas todavía dormía, afiebrado, y murmurando incoherencias, mientras que Gabriel lo revisaba.

Había pasado días así. A veces murmuraba una palabra o dos, sin estar del todo consiente. Deliraba. Temblaba e iba poniéndose más y más pálido. Gabriel puso cada emplasto que se le ocurrió en sus heridas, vertió en sus labios cada remedio que tenía a la mano, y sin embargo la infección no cedía.

Dean no se había despegado de su lado. Incluso cuando estaba exhausto. Anna le llevaba algo de comida para que no muriese de hambre, pero apenas si probaba bocado. Y ese día no era distinto, era aun peor, si es que lo pensaba, porque las heridas de Castiel habían empezado a tener un olor desagradable y un color negruzco preocupante.

Cas no sanaría. Dean había visto a suficientes hombres morir por heridas incluso menores, y sabía que los emplastos no estaban funcionando, pero aun así se negaba a aceptar la realidad.

Los ojos verdes del rubio se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez cuando Gabriel descubrió una de las heridas de Cas, su piel desgarrada se veía morada y tenía un olor que revolvió el estómago de Dean. Detestaba llorar aunque en esas circunstancias era imposible no hacerlo. Había perdido su hogar, a su familia, a su hermano menor, y ahora perdía a Cas. Lo veía morir y no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

-Maldición… -gruñó apretando los puños.

Gabriel aparentemente lo escuchó porque alzó su mirada. Durante los primeros días allí sus frases para fastidiar a Dean no daban tregua, por ello el rubio esperó que sus lágrimas fueran la escusa perfecta para una oleada interminable de bromas. Le espantó un poco cuando el gesto asombrado se borró del rostro de Gabriel, y volvió a su tarea de revisar y cambiar los emplastos en las heridas de Cas, sin decir más. Gabriel parecía casi compadecido, eso era malo.

El frío pareció volverse más terrible.

-¿Cómo está? Han pasado días… debe estar mejorando en algo –soltó el rubio, casi como exigiéndole a Gabriel que corroborara aquello.

-He hecho todo… todo lo que está en mis manos pero… -intentó explicar Gabriel.

-¡No! ¡No has hecho todo, debe haber algo! ¡Algo más! ¡Tienes que sanarlo! –exclamó Dean, impaciente, con las manos temblándole de rabia e impotencia.

Gabriel se puso de pie con brusquedad, pero su gesto ofendido desapareció con rapidez.

-Dean… las heridas de tu hermano ya estaban infectadas cuando llegó aquí. He hecho de todo para bajar su fiebre y sanar las heridas, pero son profundas…. Incluso sangra internamente. Me es casi imposible… -trató de hacer entrar en razón al más alto.

-¡NO PUEDO PERDERLO! ¿COMPRENDES? ¡HAS ALGO O… O! –el grito del rubio resonó por toda la casa, pero Gabriel no se inmutó ni cuando lo tomó por las solapas de su camisa.

-Lo siento –exclamó zafándose de las manos de Dean y retrocediendo un poco para tomar todos los instrumentos que había usado para tratar de limpiar las heridas de Cas-… pero me temo que si esta noche la fiebre no baja… es muy probable que tu hermano…

-¡No! No lo digas siquiera… ni siquiera te atrevas a decirlo –gruñó y Gabriel sacudió la cabeza desaprobando su actitud, pero no se atrevió a decir nada más, sólo retrocedió y salió de la habitación.

El crujido de la puerta al cerrarse abrió un profundo agujero en el pecho del rubio. Cas no podía morir… o él… estaba seguro que perdería la cabeza por completo. Con los ojos aun acuosos se acercó a la cama donde su chico descansaba; lo observó por un instante, imaginando como sería ver esos ojos azules una vez más, verlo sonreír, besar esos labios, y llenar de caricias ese rostro.

Las piernas finalmente le fallaron y terminó dejándose caer junto a la cama tomando la mano de Cas entre las suyas.

-¡Cas… Castiel, maldito hijo de perra no te atrevas a morir! ¿Me escuchas? Tienes que sobrevivir a esta noche y, debes sanar, no puedes dejarte morir ¡¿Entiendes?! –exclamó hasta que la voz se le quebró, sus lágrimas rodaron-. No puedes dejarme. Por favor… -y por primera vez el Señor de la Ciudad caída de Vanadis, suplicó-, por favor no te atrevas a dejarme. Eres todo lo que tengo. Si te pierdo… si te pierdo no se que haré. Te estás muriendo y yo contigo… siento como me estoy muriendo mientras te veo así… Castiel… lucha, por favor, lucha. Sé que puedes escucharme, estoy aquí contigo –sus manos ascendieron hasta el rostro de Cas, y de rodillas junto a la cama continuó hablándole-. Siempre estaré contigo, sin importar qué… pero por favor no me abandones… por favor… te amo… te amo… no me dejes, no tú.

Su voz se fue apagando conforme todos los días en vela por cuidar de Cas, y todo el miedo a perderlo le pasaron factura. A un costado de la cama, en aquella posición incómoda, se sumió en un sueño profundo y sofocante.

La desesperación de ver a la única persona que amaba muriendo, la impotencia de no poder sanar sus heridas, hicieron que en sus sueños se dibujaran como sombras oscuras y terribles los calabozos del palacio, y Dean corría desesperadamente entre los, escuchando el eco de sus propios pasos, resonando junto con la voz moribunda de Castiel. Los gritos del muchacho le suplicaban porque lo sacaran de allí, porque lo ayudaran, pero sin importar hacia donde corriera el rubio la voz del castaño parecía alejarse más y más agonizando hasta desaparecer.

Esa pesadilla y la sola idea de que Cas podía haber muerto mientras él dormía hicieron despertar al rubio dando un respingo. Había soltado la mano ajena, y por un instante le pareció que Cas no respiraba. Se abalanzó rápidamente hacia él, tomando su pulso. Su corazón aun latía pero poco; su pecho apenas si subía y bajaba. La fiebre era aun peor que hace unas horas, no obstante, en ese estado, vio que los parpados del castaño temblaban.

-Dean…

Fue sólo una palabra, su nombre pronunciado por un Castiel empapado en sudor y totalmente inconciente. El rubio apretó su mano con fuerza, en busca de reacción pero entonces lo sintió, cada músculo, cada hueso en el cuerpo del castaño, relajándose, incluso su rostro del cual desapareció expresión alguna

-¿Cas? ¿Me escuchas? ¡¿CAS?! –sacudió su brazo, sintiendo que la respiración le faltaba, aunque fue el pecho de Cas el que descendió dejando escapar entre sus labios un último aliento-. ¡CASTIEL! ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDES! ¡NO PUEDES! ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA! ¡NOOOO! –lo tomó por los hombros, con un nudo en el pecho cerrándose con tanta fuerza que las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos verdes, mientras sacudía el cuerpo en la cama con violencia.

Sin embargo, por mucho que gritó, por muchas lágrimas que rodaron sobre el cuerpo de Castiel, la voz de Dean terminó por quebrarse junto con sus fuerzas, que fallaron. Sus brazos flaquearon al cabo de varios minutos y soltó el cuerpo ajeno retrocediendo con el rostro crispado por un dolor enceguecedor.

Castiel Novak había muerto.

.

.

Un leve movimiento mecía la cama donde dormía. Sus recuerdos eran borrosos y extraños, la confusión lo tenía adormecido al igual que el sonido de las olas. Al reparar en que el océano estaba cerca, y que el silbar del viento hacía crujir la madera, entreabrió los ojos haciendo un terrible esfuerzo.

Estaba en un barco, al notarlo se incorporó tan bruscamente que su cabeza dio vueltas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconciente? ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Qué había sucedido?

Sam Winchester no tenía idea, pero intentó ver entre las penumbras del camarote que apenas era iluminado por una vela.

El titilar del fuego reveló el estrecho lugar donde se hallaba, todo era de madera, y había un pequeño escritorio, una mesa y un viejo cuadro en una de las paredes. Aparte de eso y los destellos que se filtraban entre la madera desde el exterior del barco, no se podía ver nada más.

En su cabeza resonó el recuerdo de la sala del trono de Valkyria, del bullicio de la guerra, y las palabras enfurecidas del rey Michael ordenando que los mataran a él y a Dean. Recordó el último intento de luchar, de ambos; el grito de su hermano mayor al verlo morir, y un dolor punzante en la garganta antes de mirar un charco de su propia sangre formarse en el suelo donde su cuerpo fue a caer como peso muerto antes de que su conciencia lo abandonara.

No recordaba más, por mucho que se esforzara. Se observó a sí mismo, traía ropa limpia de sangre, y junto a la cama había un par de botas viejas. Aventuró una mano a su cuello, pero la cortadura que había estado allí parecía haber desaparecido.

Asombrado y asustado se apresuró a la mesa, tomando la bandeja de metal para utilizarla como espejo; tal como lo sospechaba, su cuello no parecía tener ni rastro del tajo que a cualquier hombre le hubiera causado la muerte.

Se observó por un largo momento como esperando ver alguna cicatriz, algo, pero nada. Soltó la bandeja tomando un profundo respiro. Nada de eso tenía sentido. Había escuchado sobre curaciones con hechizos enochianos y esas cosas en la Logia de los Hombres de Letrs, pero nada era capaz de sanar un tajo tan profundo en el cuello, prácticamente sacándolo de la muerte.

Había algo extraño en todo eso, así que Sam decidió ponerse las botas e investigar.

Se acercó a la puerta, la cual estaba abierta y crujió al moverse. Observó fuera, en el angosto pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras. No tenía armas pero salió con mucho sigilo. Tenía las esperanzas de que sea un navío mercante, alguno al que Dean lo subió tras escapar de Valkyria. Tenía las esperanzas de que su hermano, Castiel y otros tantos más hubieran logrado huir.

Le bastó subir unos escalones a la cubierta para que todas sus esperanzas murieran.

Ojos negros. Todo lo que vió fueron ojos negros, personas posesionadas por demonios que izaban las velas y se encargaban de todo el barco.

Sintió que la cabeza la daba vueltas. Estaba rodeado de demonios, y eso solo podía significar que era rehén de estos, y si Dean y Cas no estaban allí, seguramente los habían matado en Valkyria.

Intentó regresar sobre sus pasos, para tratar de pensar que debía hacer, entonces una voz lo detuvo.

-Nuestro invitado de honor a despertado. Vaya milagro –era una mujer, o lo parecía por su cabello largo castaño y sus ojos burlones; pero Sam supo que se trataba de sólo otro demonio.

Ella avanzó hacia él, tenía una lámpara de aceite en la mano que iluminaba una buena parte de la cubierta ya que esa noche en alta mar era particularmente nublada y oscura. Sam, por su parte, retrocedió, desconfiado.

-No te haré daño, grandote. Pero nuestro señor quiere verte.

-¿Azazel? –gruñó Sam sintiendo que la sangre le hervía de solo pronunciar ese maldito nombre. La mujer soltó una risotada.

-No seas idiota. Hablo de Lucifer… Azazel debe estar muy ocupado calzando su trasero en el trono de Valkyria –respondió dando media vuelta y dando un cabeceo para que Sam la siguiera. Ya que no parecía haber opción él lo hizo-. Nuestro señor quiere, digámoslo, conocer mejor a su huésped.

-Querrás decir rehén.

-No lo creo. Digamos que en poco tiempo serás su otro juguete favorito… estoy segura –respondió ella mientras atravesaban la cubierta hacia uno de los camarotes principales en la popa del barco. Las olas apenas dejaban escuchar su voz.

\- ¿Otro? ¿Quién es el otro? –preguntó Sam mientras ella abría las puertas de esa habitación.

-Sí, y quién sea es algo que no te incumbe. Por cierto. Mi nombre es Ruby, si necesitas algo solo dime –dijo a manera de despedida antes de retirarse de allí. Sólo entonces Sam se aventuró a mirar dentro del camarote. A diferencia del suyo este era amplio, tapizado por alfombras color vino, y con muebles seguramente robados de algún botín.

-¡Sam Winchester en persona! ¡Vamos, pasa! ¡No seas una doncella tímida! –exclamó la voz del hombre que al parecer cenaba a solas en las penumbras de una mesa al extremo del camarote, junto a la ventana.

Sam obedeció, apretando las mandíbulas. En esa oscuridad los ojos del sujeto destellaron rojos. Se trataba de Lucifer, cuya sonrisa falsamente inocente heló los huesos de Sam cuando lo invitó a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Te apetece algo cerdo, venado, vino? –preguntó Lucifer poniéndose de pie como un niño feliz que ha conseguido su trofeo. Cuando Sam no respondió se encogió de hombros y se sirvió él mismo una copa de vino. Se la bebió toda de una sola y luego sonrió ampliamente-. El vino de Valkyria sabe cómo a lavanda y… sangre. Hablando de eso, espero que Azazel ya esté feliz con su trono. Asmodeus era menos impertinente. Pero, que puedo decir, los demonios más poderosos son los más insoportables… Lo divertido son los demonios menores, puedes sacarles un ojo con un tenedor y te lo agradecerán -continuó hablando como si nada.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano? –lo interrumpió Sam, cansado. Lucifer rodó los ojos.

-Yo que sé, en una taberna, entre los cadáveres de Valkyria. No tengo idea. Sólo espero que también hayan matado a mi hermanito, Castiel. Siempre fue un dolor en el trasero –respondió

La mirada de Sam llena de horror saltó a los ojos de Lucifer al escuchar eso y comprenderlo todo. Incluso Michael había intentado matar a los Winchester para evitar que Lucifer utilizara su sangre.

-Soy tu boleto para despertar a los Leviatanes ¿no es así? –gruñó-. Y supongo que ahora vamos a Agatión.

-No y sí. Prefiero llamarte invitado de honor, Sammy…. Si. Me gusta como suena. Sammy –rió Lucifer-. Agatión te gustará no te preocupes por ello. Haré que te sientas como en casa…. Me refiero a cómodo, no quemado. Y respecto a eso quiero proponerte un trato… puedo llevarte por la fuerza, o puedes ser mi aliado. Estoy seguro que con el tiempo entenderás de que se trata todo esto, y apoyarás mi causa. Podemos evitarnos toda la estupidez de intentar matarme o escapar y puedes unirte a mi… para despertar algo más viejo de los demonios, algo más viejo que la misma humanidad… dime ¿que deseas? Te lo daré. ¿Cuál es tu precio? Oro, mujeres… hombres. Lo que me pidas es tuyo pero ahorrémonos la parte en la que te haces el difícil –dijo burlón.

Esas palabras hicieron que Sam pierda la paciencia. No le serviría a ese demente para sus planes. Y por fortuna mientras Lucifer hablaba divisó un cuchillo junto al venado asado servido en la mesa. Con un movimiento veloz lo tomó y se lo llevó a su propia garganta.

-¡Púdrete! –sentenció el más alto.

-¿En serio, Sammy? -Lucifer lejos de parecer conmocionado pareció divertido, dejo la copa un lado-. No hagas eso, por favor, o voy a pensar que te gusta ser cortado… trozo por trozo.

-Vete al demonio, traidor –escupió Sam presionando el cuchillo, sin gota de miedo y con mucha decisión. Hizo un tajo limpio pero antes de que pudiera siquiera cortar su piel con un movimiento de mano Lucifer arrojó tanto a Sam como al cuchillo a extremos distintos de la habitación.

Sam quedó pegado a la pared por una fuerza invisible que lo confundió por completo. Abrió los ojos de par en par tratando de forcejear. Lucifer se acercó a él despacio, tomándolo por el hombro con un tacto que simplemente se sintió repugnante.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso? –preguntó Sam con un hilo de voz.

-Aprendí algunos trucos de mis queridos amigos de Agatión. Esos engendros son poderosos ¿sabes? Tu también podrías aprender. Un poco de sangre de demonio te daría poderes que ni imaginas.

-No te queda claro ¿cierto? No voy a ser tu aliado, aun si me matas arrancándome pedazo a pedazo.

-¡Winchester! Siempre tan tercos. Tan correctos. No quería tener que hacer esto pero, Sam –se acercó a su oído-. Desde ahora hasta el día en que mueras… eres mi perra. En cada sentido de la palabra –rió dejando caer a Sam al suelo.

Lucifer silbó un par de veces y antes de que Sam pudiera alzar la cabeza dos demonios entraron al camarote y lo sujetaron por los brazos llevándolo a rastras de allí.

-Llévenlo a las celdas. Eso lo hará entrar en razón –ordenó Lucifer y los demonios asintieron con obediencia-. ¡Oh, y pónganlo lo suficientemente lejos de… mi arma!

Sam no comprendió aquello último pero sabía que no tenía sentido forcejear. Siempre se guiaba por la lógica, sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para darse cuenta donde estaba, para analizar el lugar y poder escapar. No podía llegar a Agatión, sabía que una vez allí, nunca saldría con vida.

Lo arrojaron a una celda sucia, con olor a orines y tan estrecha que se hubiera sentido más cómodo de pie que recostado. Los demonios cerraron los barrotes oxidados y se marcharon de allí. Sam soltó un golpe furioso a uno de los barrotes, quedándose en completo silencio. No podía ver ni siquiera sus propias manos. Soltó un gruñido dejándose caer de espaldas contra una pared.

El silencio de ese lugar era molesto, casi tanto como el mecer del barco.

-¿Eres humano? –preguntó una voz de pronto, haciendo que Sam diera un respingo. Miró hacia todos lados pero era imposible detectar algo aunque parecía haber una silueta acurrucada en la celda más lejana.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó sin obtener respuesta hasta que un par de ojos dorados brillaron iluminando los barrotes que los encerraban.

Eran barrotes de un extraño metal con grabados raros, al parecer diseñados especialmente para contener a quien se encontraba encerrado.

-Soy Jack.

.

.

.

El alba parecía lejana, esa noche había sido la más larga de toda su vida. El frío viento de la nevada no dejaba de silbar fuera, y Dean sentía que el alma se le congelaba en el pecho. Había gritado, maldecido, y suplicado a Castiel que despertara. Pero tras varias horas, ya cuando las manos de su chico empezaban a enfriarse, muy a su pesar tuvo que salir de ese estado de negación. Cas estaba muerto.

Lo había conocido apenas unos meses, y amado a escondidas entre los pasillos del enorme castillo de Valkyria. Era poco tiempo. Su relación fue relativamente breve. Pero lo amó. Lo amó tanto que sentía que el corazón le había sido arrancado justo en esa polvorienta habitación.

Dean se sumió en un estado de shock que terminó por inmovilizarlo, permaneció arrodillado junto a la cama de Cas, observando a la nada como si allí fuese a encontrar una solución.

Pasadas varias horas un peso insoportable cayó desde su garganta hasta su corazón, y las mandíbulas finalmente le temblaron y lloró. Lloró casi en silencio, con los ojos bien abiertos hacia la oscuridad de la habitación. Lloró repitiéndose que jamás había merecido a Cas, jamás había merecido a su familia, a Sam, jamás había merecido el amor de nadie y por ello los había perdido a todos. No podía ser otra cosa.

-Por favor… -cuando pronunció esas palabras tocando el brazo de Cas la voz le salió tan rota que se hubiera sentido avergonzado de no ser porque en realidad dolía-,… por favor, te necesito… te amo, Cas… Castiel…

Sólo el silencio de la noche respondió, o eso pareció hasta que el crujir de las ventanas rompió esa quietud. El viento se convirtió en un aullido. Nada inusual para esas tierras norteñas, hasta que algo brilló. El reflejo de esa luz llamó la atención de Dean, haciéndolo levantar la cabeza.

Por un instante le pareció que un trueno había caído cerca, pero no era época de lluvias, y en esa nevada difícilmente habría rayos. Entornó los ojos poniéndose de pie; el suelo crujió con la misma lentitud con la que se acercó a la ventana. La abrió de par en par para ver que sucedía.

-Maldición pero qué… -murmuró abriendo los ojos de par en par al notar que la nieve que caía parecía tener vida propia y una luz azulada casi blanca.

Extendió una mano para palpar un copo pero antes de que su atención pudiera centrarse en este un fuego pareció arder a sus espaldas. Giró en redondo desenvainando su espada, la cual cayó en seco al suelo cuando sus dedos se aflojaron por el asombro.

Cas ardía. Pero no envuelto por fuego, sino por una cegadora luz blanca que emanaba de su misma piel, era una luz tan hermosa y potente que el rubio tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos y cubrirse con su brazo para intentar mirar.

La luz brilló tanto que pronto el cuerpo de Cas pareció ser devorado. Dean trató de acercarse entonces pero la luz titiló y estalló. Toda la casa se sacudió, mientras la explosión se derramaba como un destello silencioso que atravesó todo el pueblo. El rubio salió despedido contra una de las paredes de la habitación, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, por un segundo estuvo ciego.

Cuando esa película borrosa desapareció de sus ojos todo continuaba intacto. Salvo por Cas quien respiraba. Dean se puso de pie corriendo hacia él.

-¡¿Cas?! –exclamó incrédulo.

Nunca había creído en los milagros pero de pronto dos ojos profundos y azules le devolvieron la mirada.

-¿Dean? ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó con la voz más áspera de lo normal, sus heridas aun brillaban, o lo que quedaban de ellas ya que poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en cicatrices plateadas.

El rubio abrió la boca para responder, pero las palabras no le salieron. Permaneció un instante allí sintiéndose un idiota por no poder decir nada, hasta que algo en su mente reaccionó y se abalanzó sobre Cas besando sus labios. Trepó sobre él, devorándole a boca con desespero.

Castiel correspondió torpemente, por la sorpresa, hasta que se habituó a la sensación y sus manos acariciaron los brazos del rubio cuya respiración temblorosa hizo que Cas lo apartara unos centímetros. Dean no supo porque pero sintió las manos del muchacho castaño más fuertes.

-¿Dean? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué ocurrió? –cuestionó una vez más el de ojos azules.

-Yo… no sabes el susto que me diste. ¡No tienes idea del susto que me diste! –exclamó golpeando el hombro de Cas.

-Estaba herido. Ahora ya me siento mejor…

-¡Estabas muerto! –respondió bruscamente Dean. Cas frunció el ceño, sin comprender, pero no se atrevió a refutar al rubio. A pesar de que hace unas horas ardía en fiebre y sus heridas dolían como el infierno, en ese momento atrajo el rubio en un beso lento para calmarlo.

-Lo siento…

Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo se besaron pero cuando el sueño los venció ya había amanecido. Terminaron dormidos uno junto al otro. Dean no sabía que había ocurrido pero estaba agradecido. Por su parte, Castiel descubrió que, por primera vez, era incapaz de soñar.

 **Continuará…**


	10. Chapter 9

**Lamento la horrible tardanza que he tenido al actualizar esta historia pero prometo que seguiré subiendo capítulos. He estado algo enferma pero ya estoy de vuelta de la tumba.**

 **Adoro demasiado el Destiel para dejar a medias esta historia.**

 **Espero lo disfruten.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo**

 **9**

Los grisáceos rayos de sol filtrándose por las rendijas de las ventanas eran más brillantes, el frío a su alrededor apenas se sentía, y a pesar de ello sabía que helaba porque Dean estaba temblando, todo lo que percibía era demasiado abrumador como para intentar siquiera moverse de la cama. Cas permaneció allí, abrazado a Dean durante todo el amanecer, extrañamente no estaba tan cansado pero no quiso moverse para no despertar al rubio.

No entendía porque Dean había dicho que estuvo muerto, cuando sus heridas apenas dolían ya. Recordaba con lujo de detalle el horror que vivió antes de dejar Valkyria, pero ya no importaba, no le importaba nada. Se sentía más fuerte, menos asustado, como nunca antes.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Dean despertó a su lado sonriéndole levemente, con sus ojos verdes aun rodeados por profundas ojeras. Cas le devolvió una sonrisa dulce y apacible.

-¿Desde hace cuánto estás despierto? Deberías descansar –murmuró el rubio con la voz ronca.

-Me siento bien. Según dices he dormido suficiente en los últimos días –respondió Cas.

Dean no estaba de acuerdo, quería ordenarle que volviese a dormir, quería cuidar de Cas, porque aunque estaba vivo por una situación bastante extraña, no iba a permitir que algo le sucediera otra vez. Sin embargo no tuvo el corazón para poner un reparo ante esos ojos azules, había extrañado tanto verlos, tan alegres y vivaces; por lo que casi por instinto se acercó a besar los labios contrarios.

El castaño cerró los ojos correspondiendo a ese beso con profundidad, rodeando al rubio con sus brazos por el cuello tan pronto sus cuerpos tensos se relajaron uno sobre el otro en el duro colchón de esa estrecha cama. El frío de la habitación se dispersó con el calor de sus cuerpos que se estrechaban y se estremecían bajo las manos de ambos.

-Creí que… te había perdido –susurró el rubio en medio del beso, Cas se apartó unos centímetros.

-Jamás –respondió, y esa sola palabra bastó.

Los besos continuaron, lentos, conforme el sol se movía por el cielo se escuchaba al pueblo despertar. Eran tiempos malos, pero aun así la gente se movía sobre los nevados caminos, arriando sus animales, llevando agua, o simplemente dirigiéndose a comprar pan, uno cuyo aroma parecía desperdigarse en el aire como un delicioso perfume.

Los labios de ambos ya cosquilleaban cuando escucharon pasos acercándose a la habitación. Muy a su pesar Dean se apartó de Cas quién le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. El rubio salió de la cama, tratando de acomodarse la ropa y el cabello un poco. Justo como sospechaba momentos después alguien llamó a la puerta.

Tratando de no verse tan inusualmente feliz, abrió la puerta.

-Deano –se trataba de Gabriel, pero su voz no tenía pizca de gracia como de costumbre, parecía estar preocupado-. ¿Cómo está tu hermano?

-Él… -respondió el rubio tomado por sorpresa, volvió una breve mirada al interior de la habitación. Cas lo miraba desde la cama con ese eterno gesto de inocencia y confusión en su rostro-… está bien. Está dormido aun pero la fiebre bajó ayer durante la madrugada

-¿Quieres que lo revise? –Gabriel parecía genuinamente preocupado por el muchacho, pero aunque hubiese sido bueno que lo revisara Dean negó con la cabeza.

-No, ahora está descansando. No creo que sea necesario. De todas formas… estaré con él un momento más mientras duerme –no quería que de ninguna manera Gabriel se diera cuenta de la extraña y casi milagrosa curación de Cas; podría sospechar de magia negra, o peor, creer que Cas era un demonio, y de ninguna manera dejaría que alguien le pusiera una mano encima a su… a Castiel-. Te lo agradezco pero de verdad está mejor.

Gabriel levantó una ceja, confundido. Durante los días que estuvieron allí Dean siempre insistía en que viera a Cas, pero su repentina negativa lo tomó por sorpresa. Pero no indagó demasiado y se retiró.

-¿Por qué le dijiste que aun duermo? –preguntó el castaño, sentado en el centro de la cama.

-Cas… -suspiró Dean acercándose al borde de la cama y sentándose junto a Cas quien inmediatamente tomó su mano-… no quiero que vayan a sospechar de ti. A creer que eres un demonio o algo… -lo miró a los ojos tomando una de sus mejillas en su mano y acariciando la áspera mandíbula ajena-, no quiero que vuelvan a lastimarte, jamás.

-Dean, mis heridas ya no duelen. No sé como pero ya no lo hacen. No quiero que te preocupes por mi soy lo suficientemente capaz de defenderme solo –aclaró Cas. El de ojos verdes adoraba esa inocencia, por lo que interrumpió sus palabras volviéndolo a besar.

Pasó el medio día, y ambos durmieron largamente en la cama, moviéndose cada tanto para acurrucarse mejor. Cas utilizó el pecho de Dean como almohada por algún tiempo pero de alguna forma terminaron intercambiando lugares, y el rubio acabó siendo la cuchara pequeña en un abrazo que se sintió tan cómodo y agradable que apenas escucharon las campanadas del templo del pueblo.

Horas más tarde Dean se levantó muy despacio, se calzó sus botas y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Cas con voz somnolienta.

-Sólo iré a hablar con Anna, a conseguir algo de cenar y… tú quédate aquí ¿si? Descansa para…

-No levantar sospechas. Lo sé –completó el castaño, Dean se inclinó a besarlo en los labios antes de salir de allí cerrando la puerta tras él.

La casa donde estaban no era demasiado grande, así que le fue fácil encontrar a Anna quién estaba atizando la chimenea para encenderla bien mientras que el viejo dueño de todo eso pelaba unos conejos que al parecer había cazado.

-¡Muchacho! –lo saludó el viejo al verlo bajar por las escaleras de madera.

-Yo… me preguntaba si habría algo para cenar, y venía a pagarle todo por sus servicios y el de sus hijos. Mi hermano y yo no queremos molestar más, él se está recuperando y pensamos continuar nuestro viaje –respondió Dean, muy educado. El viejo levantó las cejas y Anna soltó una risita- ¿Eh dicho algo malo?

-No muchacho. Pero por cómo van los tiempos, no entiendo porque tú y tu hermano se empeñan en viajar solos. En especial con lo herido que estaba él –respondió el viejo-. Entiendo que estén huyendo de algo

-Yo…no

-No trates de negarlo… pero déjalo que se recupere, hijo. Pueden quedarse todo lo que quieran aquí –terminó de pelar los conejos y los llevó al fuego-. No serían los primeros. Mi esposa y yo recibimos a Gabriel cuando desertó de los Hombres de Letras, y poco después Anna también se nos unió para huir de su querido esposo.

-¿esposo? –preguntó Dean asombrado.

-Sí, un maldito idiota con quienes mis padres me obligaron a casarme por sus títulos –aclaró ella asando los conejos lentamente-. Por suerte logré dar con el paradero de mi hermano.

-Bien, señor, creo que unos días de descanso no nos irían mal pero… quiero que sepa que tengo el dinero suficiente para pagar por… -trató de aclarar, hasta que el viejo soltó un gruñido y sacó un hacha. Dean se tensó hasta que éste se la entregó por el mango.

-¿Quieres pagarme? Ve a cortar leña, toda la que puedas. En estos tiempos el oro no sirve de mucho, es mucho más valiosa algo de agua bendita y un buen fuego porque a los demonios no se les puede pagar para que no te posesionen –soltó el hacha en las manos de Dean-, por cierto puedes llamarme Bobby, hijo.

Ese día fue el primero de muchos. En invierno conseguir leña fue difícil, por lo que generalmente Gabriel y Dean, a pesar de sus diferencias y de lo fastidioso que era el más bajo, se perdían durante toda la mañana para ir a conseguirla así como a cazar.

Conforme pasaban los días la guerra parecía más lejana. Dean descubrió que Bobby era un viejo cascarrabias, pero de igual forma un hombre de buen corazón. Tenía algunos libros con los que Cas pudo entretenerse mientras Anna y Gabriel insistían en que se quedara en cama recuperándose. Y cada día le asignaba al rubio alguna nueva tarea.

Dean era hábil, por lo que un día se encontraba arreglando los goznes de una vieja puerta, y al siguiente se hallaba sellando algún agujero en el techo de madera. Con la ayuda de Bobby habilitaron una chimenea en el piso superior. Por lo que las habitaciones se volvieron más cálidas y cómodas. Gracias a la torpeza innata de Gabriel tardaron una semana en ampliar un poco el viejo establo.

Cas, por su parte, cuando finalmente dejó la cama pretendiendo estar mucho mejor aunque ya lo había estado desde hace días, al principio se sintió fuera de lugar en esa pequeña casa. Pero cuando empezó a ayudar a Anna a hacer harina en un pequeño molino, y Bobby le enseñó a ordeñar a la vaca que tenían en el establo, todo fue mejorando.

La nieve empezó a derretirse dejando salir algunos retoños entre su frío manto, y Cas ya había aprendido a hacer compota de manzana. De alguna forma en ese pequeño pueblo remoto, en esa vieja casa de madera enmohecida, tanto el castaño como Dean se sintieron en paz. Sus únicos deberes eran los que aparecían en el día a día, y cuando se iban a dormir se sentían cansados pero satisfechos.

Las cosas simples, por primeva vez, se hicieron parte de sus vidas. Cosas como quedarse contando historias con Gabriel, Anna y Bobby frente a la chimenea hasta bien entrada la noche, ir por agua, amasar pan casero o preparar la cena y echarle la culpa a Gabriel cuando medio pastel de naranja hecho por Cas desapareció misteriosamente.

La vida parecía tan perfecta que se permitieron olvidar. Cas amaba salir a cazar con Dean, y pronto la desgracia de Valkyria era demasiado lejana como para que doliera.

El invierno pasó y la primavera fue abriéndose paso. Los arboles se volvieron verdes, y algunos florecieron con vistosos colores, los campos se volvieron verdes y los pobladores empezaron la siembra. Al igual que Anna en su pequeño huerto a un costado de la casa.

Dean siempre había estado ocupado entrenando, y Cas inmiscuido en asuntos diplomáticos donde su hermano terminaba humillándolo. Pero allí todo era diferente.

Cas aprendió a cultivar tomates, y Dean lo ayudaba removiendo la tierra. Se miraban fijamente mientras las manos del castaño colocaban las semillas secas con mucho cuidado en el huerto. Cuando Bobby salía de caza con Anna ambos se quedaban a cargo de ordeñar a la vaca, y Dean siempre robaba un vaso de la leche fresca y espumosa y luego besaba a Cas en los labios dejándole la espuma como bigote.

A veces, cuando salían a cazar, terminaban corriendo entre los árboles como dos chiquillos que jugaban a atraparse. Generalmente los brazos del rubio atrapaban a Cas por la cintura y a pesar de los forcejeos de él terminaban tumbados en la hierba besándose hasta que recordaban que si no llevaban algo para la cena morirían de hambre y Gabriel seguramente se pondría histérico.

No hacían nada más que besarse y dormir abrazados, por temor a ser descubiertos, y también porque Dean se negaba a hacerle daño a Cas. Temía que si lo tocaba, o algo le recordaba a las torturas que había sufrido en Valkyria, el dolor volviese.

El aire se había vuelto más tibio, y conforme las flores se transformaban en jugosos frutos, y la cebada era cosechada al igual que el trigo, el verano se acercaba. Pero esa tibieza al parecer también había calado en los huesos de Cas. Habían pasado varios meses desde Valkyria y se sentía aun más estúpidamente enamorado de Dean. Ambos aprovechaban cada ocasión a solas para besarse; al principio eran solo sus labios encontrándose de maneras tiernas y desesperadas, pero poco a poco sus besos se transformaron en manos bajo la ropa, en cuerpos apretados a media noche en el establo, moviéndose en silencio, sobre la ropa, deseando más.

Con el tiempo y el solsticio de verano acercándose volvieron a hacer el amor por primera vez tras lo sucedido en Valkyria, pero no fue como antes, esta vez había algo diferente. Algo más dulce cuando lo hacían. En ellos había menos de los jóvenes desesperados que se conocieron en Valkyria, y más de los dos muchachos que tuvieron que dejar la ciudad derrotada a sus espaldas, estando heridos, rotos y habiéndolo perdido todo.

Estaban más conectados, más enamorados y unidos que nunca.

Fue la noche, después de las celebraciones del solsticio de verano. Se besaron en la habitación hasta bien entrada la madrugada, cuando el único ruido audible era los crujidos de la madera vieja de la casa. La habitación estaba tibia y los labios de Cas se habían vuelto demandantes, expertos en deleitar la boca ajena. Una repentina mordida a su labio inferior hizo que Dean se apartara soltando un jadeo, con una expresión de excitación.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Cas… si seguimos no creo que pueda detenerme.

-No lo hagas

-Pero ¿Estás seguro que quieres esto? no estamos del todo seguros aquí… -contestó sin añadir que temía lastimar a Cas aun más recordándole de alguna forma las torturas que había pasado en Valkyria.

-Por favor –susurró sobre los labios contrarios pero había algo en su voz, algo diferente. Ese era Cas, sin lugar a dudas, Dean podía sentirlo, reconocerlo en sus ojos, pero al mismo tiempo algo había cambiado y no sabía exactamente qué.

-Cas… -intentó protestar pero los labios ajenos eran adictivos, cegaron su razón, moviéndose sobre los suyos con insistencia mientras su cuerpo también cedía acomodándose sobre Cas.

La cama crujió un poco, el castaño jadeó moviendo sus caderas contra las ajenas, la pelvis ajena respondió. Entre piernas enredadas y manos ansiosas Cas fue el primero en retirar los pantalones del rubio; éste se deshizo de la camisa ajena, tomándose su tiempo para besar cada cicatriz en ese cuerpo antes de succionar uno de los rosados pezones al mismo tiempo que se las arreglaba para retirar los pantalones ajenos.

-Cas… -gruñó ante la sensación de los miembros de ambos rozándose sin nada de tela que se interpusiera. Recordaba el cuerpo de Cas, delgado pero musculoso, más pequeño que él pero atractivo. Verlo sumado a la angustia que aun pesaba en su corazón con el miedo de herirlo, hizo que una idea algo desconcertante llegara a su mente-. Cas…ah…

-Dean… te deseo….quiero sentirte…

-No… espera –se separó un poco, aturdido por sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Te necesito… -jadeó.

-Y yo a ti, Dean. Te amo –respondió el castaño, seguro pero algo confundido. En especial cuando el rubio sacudió su cabeza-. ¿Qué?

Era la primera vez que a Dean Winchester le sucedía algo semejante y necesitaba valor así que para callar a Cas se inclinó a besarlo nuevamente, esta vez por su cuello, por sus hombros, derramando mordidas por su pecho mientras continuaba moviendo las caderas pero esta vez de una forma totalmente distinta. Se había colocado sobre las caderas del castaño, a horcajadas, moviendo su pelvis de manera insinuante, haciendo que el miembro ajeno se rosara entre sus nalgas.

Poco a poco, conforme sentía su erección ponerse más dura y la de Cas reaccionar humedeciéndose con algo de pre seminal, comprendió que definitivamente era lo que deseaba.

-Te quiero así… dentro de mi –susurró al oído de Cas, sintiendo como soltaba un jadeo de sorpresa.

Aun había algo de su chico allí, porque al verlo al rostro, pudo ver cuán ruborizado se había puesto el castaño.

-¿Estás…seguro Dean? –preguntó con la voz algo entrecortada.

Sin embargo no hubo respuesta, otro beso selló el silencio y las manos de Dean enredándose en el cabello ajeno profundizaron la caricia de su lengua en la boca de Cas, quien correspondió mordiendo el labio inferior y tomando con sus manos las caderas ajenas para guiar sus movimientos. En algún punto, en medio de tanta excitación la punta del miembro duro y curvado de Cas rozó la entrada ajena; Dean rompió el beso para mirar a los ojos ajenos.

-Hazlo… -sonrió despacio, tan excitado que parecía humanamente imposible.

-Pero Dean... –trató de protestar Cas ya que era la primera vez que lo hacían de esa forma con el rubio, sin embargo este no era tan paciente, descendió sus caderas lentamente sintiendo la punta gruesa y tibia ingresar en su cuerpo-… ahhh, Dean…

El gemido de Cas lo alentó a bajar un poco más. Dolía algo, y no podía evitar estrecharse cada vez más conforme descendía más las caderas. Las piernas le temblaron, y con la boca seca llevó más de Cas dentro suyo.

-oh… -soltó un gemido casi sollozante. Se sentía bien, y al mismo tiempo era demasiado; habría jurado que podía con la polla de Cas pero ahora que la tenía dentro sentía cuan gruesa y grande era. Jamás lo aceptaría pero incluso estaba seguro que tenía unos centímetros más que él-. oh…mmm -clavó sus dedos en el pecho de Cas, estaba totalmente ruborizado y las pecas que salpicaban su piel blanca ahora eran más que evidentes.

-Dean… no vayas rápido… te lastimarás- logró vocalizar el castaño.

Pero Dean era testarudo y obstinado, descendió un poco más las caderas y respiró. Se estaba acostumbrando, así que en un momento de valentía dejó finalmente caer todo su peso sobre Cas, obteniendo una penetración profunda.

-ahhh joder… -no supo que lo hizo gritar exactamente, la repentina punzada, o la forma en la que la curvatura del miembro ajeno rozó algo. No sabía exactamente qué era pero se sentía tan jodidamente bien que perdió el poco raciocinio que tenía-. Joder Cas… -empezó a mover las caderas solo para sentir más de ese rozamiento de la polla ajena con aquel punto en su interior-… ahh, maldición, maldición –apoyado en los hombros de Cas empezó a moverse casi frenéticamente, rebotando de manera literal sobre la erección ajena.

-Dean… ah, Dean… oh por los Dioses. Dean! –las manos de Cas se apretaron en sus muslos dejando rojizas marcas de dedos sobre su piel. Las caderas del castaño empezaron a reaccionar, a moverse al encuentro de las ajenas, provocando un sonido húmedo y obsceno del choque de sus cuerpos-. Ahhh… Dean… -cerró los ojos y en un arrebato de confianza sujeto al rubio a unos centímetros de su pelvis para penetrarlo tan rápido, tan fuerte, que parecía martillear en su interior.

-mmm… Dean… oh Dean… De-an…

-Te amo –gimoteaba en voz baja contra el cuello de Cas-. Te amo…- cada penetración era una declaración de amor, y no podía sentirse más idiota y más feliz de tener a su amigo y amante cerca-… te ahhh… amo… Cas! Castiel! –sus fuerzas cedieron, estaba a nada de correrse y su mente no podía controlar los espasmos de sus caderas.

Ese momento de debilidad fue aprovechado por Cas quien lo rodeó por la cintura oleándolo sobre el colchón de la vieja cama.

-Espera… te vas a lastimar… no debes… esforzar…te… -pero ninguna protesta del rubio sirvió; el castaño se sentía fuerte, lo suficiente para asir las piernas cubiertas de una fina capa de pecas, sujetarlas alrededor de sus caderas y arremeter temblorosamente en el interior del rubio.

En algún punto, entre besos, gemidos y gotas de sudor perlando sus cuerpos, Dean alcanzó un orgasmo intenso, eyaculando sobre su abdomen y el de Cas. Fue precisamente lo estrecho que se puso lo que enloqueció al castaño llevándolo al borde, provocando que se derramara dentro del rubio con un grito contenido y sus facciones crispadas por el placer.

Ambos permanecieron temblando, mirándose el uno al otro hasta que Dean tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para inclinarse a besar a Cas. Mordisqueó el labio inferior sintiendo las manos ajenas acariciar sus piernas y la polla ajena palpitar aun dura en su interior. Ese orgasmo tan intenso lo hizo sentirse completamente entregado a Cas. Volvió a moverse, lentamente, a cabalgar esa erección que lo hacía estremecerse, con el rostro perdido en un gesto entre la agonía y la dicha.

-Dean ¿qué… ahh? ¿Qué haces?

-Amarte…

 **Continuará…**


End file.
